


【迦周】我的弟弟不可能去当牛郎既然去了也没办法至少比穿女装好一点吧

by tsukihanalia



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 75,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukihanalia/pseuds/tsukihanalia
Summary: 17年写的迦周同人，部分章节惨遭lofter爆破，特来补档。现代paro原来是小短篇结果往稍微长里写了的产物
Relationships: 迦周
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

我的弟弟不可能去当牛郎既然去了也没办法至少比穿女装好一点吧

  


  


“难敌老总诓了五兄弟一遭，赌博，你懂得。跟你结梁子的那位是老三？他去当牛郎了。”

得到这样的消息，迦尔纳只能报以复杂的心态。既不是欣喜雀跃，更不是悲伤至极……唯一能确定的就是，接下来在生意场上能有好一段时间看不见阿周那了。

——说不在意是骗人的。应该说，很在意，非常在意，在意得就像是面临太阳从此不再升起的境况一般。

忍不住去要了地址，一个叫做“精选男士来自女王梅芙”的牛郎店。这样看来的话，阿周那作为牛郎的潜质应该是被这位女王梅芙发掘，并精挑细选了出来。

迦尔纳看了眼手上的石英表，此刻正是无所事事的半下午。

  


接着就过去了。这个点理当不会有什么顾客到访牛郎店，关闭的霓虹灯管在白日的照耀下映出死气沉沉的光。整体装潢华贵而气派，富丽堂皇却又艳俗无比，相当能反映出店主的模样。

迦尔纳还穿着上班时的衣服，正儿八经的条纹西装三件套，光顾这家店的话似乎有点画风不符，但他只是想来看看阿周那，并无消费之意。

第一个发现他的人是门口一位光着上身的健壮男子，仿佛眯着眼。对方看样子也不觉得自己是来纸醉金迷的，中气十足地对店内吼道：“梅芙，有男人来找你。”

“不，我是来找……”

“哎呀呀，哎呀呀。”

内屋出来一位白衣粉发的少女，照本宣科地说，就是清纯又无邪，淫靡又毒辣。当然，迦尔纳并不能一眼看穿这么多设定，他本能地意识到这是个不简单的女人，且，他好像在不少杂志啊广告啊之类的地方见过她……是啊，女王梅芙？

“嗯……这套西装，很不错的嘛？”梅芙开口道，“我不讨厌有品位的男人。”

“你好，我是想来问问，”说话间他被梅芙顺势挽住了手，看来是真被当做仰慕者之一了，“有没有一个叫做……”

话音戛然而止，因为他看见了那个男人，那个从楼上走下来的牛郎——毫无疑问，正是昨天从自己手中抢走一位大客户的宿敌。当时的他，意气风发，领带都要配上足金的兽头领带扣，每天逼迫自己讲一堆装模作样的发言。当然，现在的他看上去也是一样昂首挺胸，或者说是，在强迫自己保持形象。

比起正装，迦尔纳看阿周那那套衣服更像是执事套装——尤其是那标志性的后摆。最重要的是，这人竟然把头发梳成了中分！

中分！

说不上激动吧，应该。毕竟他知道自己看脸就像个寡言少语，喜形不于色的家伙，就算是现在也不过是在心中释放了一个Vasavi Shakti的程度。一方面，他并没有见识过阿周那穿开裆裤那时候的样子，觉得有些可惜；但相对地，坚战未曾知晓的这日的阿周那中分ver.竟然被自己瞧见了。谁啊，居然会让他用发胶抹出这种造型来，真是空前绝后。

心理活动是需要时间的，更别说要过一段宝具动画了。等到阿周那反应过来试图转身遁走时，梅芙又喝住了他。

她郑重地松开了挽住自己的手：“嘛，嘛？虽然本店大部分时间都是接待女性顾客，但取向对得上的话，也没问题的哟？现在为客人您一人营业也完全没问题的哟？”

接下来她展现出了蛮横一面：“阿周那！接客了！”

阿周那瞪大双眼，难以置信地盯着梅芙，老板娘不理他，他再难以置信地望向迦尔纳。

呃，迦尔纳的本意也不是来消费同母异父的弟弟的，毕竟他很明白这样做与羞辱阿周那别无二致。

梅芙无视空气打了个响指，厅内的一角霎时间灯火辉煌。窗帘自动掩上，阻断了外界照射进来的光，那绚烂的一角犹如深夜海上的灯塔。乐师不知什么时候潜伏在黑暗之中，独奏起了萨克斯。

暖色灯光落在迦尔纳的头上，他就势朝楼梯上的阿周那伸出了手。

“Awwww虽说两个都是好男人有点可惜但是Awwwwww？”

气氛开始变得诡异，至少是对于他和阿周那的关系来说。迦尔纳也改变了想法，现在的他是真的想“消费”一下弟弟——因为，这有可能是个千载难逢的机会。

楼梯上那位转身欲走，却发现一位更加壮实的狂放男性已堵住去路。那人浑身的红色纹路，看上去社会得很——因此也不多话，他用大拇指指了指楼下。

弟弟束手无策，优雅而又缓慢地……呃不，就是拖着步子，从楼上走了下来。

  


阿周那青筋暴起，为迦尔纳斟了一杯店主特制蜂蜜酒。

“……竟然是这样的人吗，可恶的迦尔纳。”他的手留有细微的颤抖，可酒却倒得十分完美，点滴未洒。

“啊……梅芙小姐，那么接下来，我旁边这位的时间完全就属于我了对吧？”迦尔纳示意道。

“正是如此，本店到明天上午七点才打烊，在此之前请尽情地——”梅芙露出了狡黠的笑容，“尽管说本店禁止牛郎与顾客的私下交易，但下班以后嘛……哼哼，因为我要忙着跟小库休息，所以也不会管那么多，呐？”

“啊。”他点点头。

“顺便一提，如果真的到了那种地步……嗯，本店还有提供‘女王梅芙精选❤亲亲爱爱热热烈烈忘乎所以万事俱备套装’，就在前台那里有售哟。那么，就不打扰你们啦☆”

迦尔纳瞥了眼身边的男人，对方的脸早已黑得不行，是比原本肤色还要灰暗的神色，仿佛下一秒他就会扯下自己左胸上佩戴的银链子勒死自己。

  


阿周那并没有那么做——仰仗梅芙淫威万丈。

“我早该料到，第一个来羞辱我的人，竟然是你这家伙。”他靠在沙发垫上，深重地叹了口气。

“我的到来让你始料未及，吗？”迦尔纳抿了口蜂蜜酒，甜腻的口感令他感到些许不适，“这话应该由我来说才是，昨天的你还在生意场上叱咤风云，今天却到这里干些陪酒的事情来了。”

阿周那语塞。他撇过头，不作回答。

“……我或许不适合说出这话，然而，不管怎么看，你们般度的家族观可谓是愈发病态发展。”跟难敌打赌的人并不是阿周那，可阿周那却要承受哥哥打赌失败后的结果——也就是现在这个处境。

“住口吧，迦尔纳。这由不得你发言。”他瞪向自己，“你与我们毫无干系，何来……”

被难敌提拔以后，迦尔纳深刻学习到的一件事就是：合理运用自己份内的权力。就像现在，他将蜂蜜酒一饮而尽，将手用不轻不重的力道放在阿周那肩上，能感受到对方愤怒得微微颤抖的身体。他晃了晃酒杯，“倒酒。”

像猫咪一样，黑猫咪。自己每一个指示都会让他又惊又怒——但也只持续了半个小时；阿周那自己也意识到了这点，在拼命地自我调整状态。很快他又开始像过去那般，游刃有余地对付自己。起初他还话语里藏刺，迦尔纳试着驱使他几回后，对方那双黑玛瑙般漂亮的眸子也彻底失去了光。

“我还会再来的。”丢下这么一句话后，迦尔纳结账离开。

似乎还看到了不少排队候着阿周那的女性，他接下来还要忙到早上七点……啊。

这么想着，迦尔纳走出了店门。五彩缤纷的霓虹灯光与清冷夜风同时侵袭了他，而他却感到无比的畅快。

——究竟是为什么呢？这种感觉。

  


迦尔纳每天都来关照阿周那的生意，有时候只有忙里偷闲的一小时，有时候可以一坐半日。挑起话题的也总是他自己，尽管两人鲜少促膝长谈，但要聊起来的话也不用愁话题，光互相竞争就能说个好久。

“高中的时候……”

阿周那眨了眨眼，似乎是被勾起了兴趣。当年两人分别作为两所友好校的学生会长，文斗武斗情斗，简直是什么都要拿来比对比对。

——对了，说到……

“她怎么样，你知道的，就是那位……”旧年耻辱早已不是迦尔纳心头刺，何况这也是能令对方继续跟自己深聊的话题之一。

“你不用担心，她很好。”阿周那淡淡道，“我的兄弟挺喜欢她的。”

——好吧。

“回想起来，那时候的竞争真是轻松。无关家族，甚至无关学校和学生会，只为我们自己的尊严。”迦尔纳倚靠在沙发靠垫上。

阿周那笑了，他终于笑了：“此话倒是不差。”

他如释重负。原来自己还可以做到与对方完全不计前嫌地交谈。说到底，迦尔纳很明白，对方远比自己要热衷计较，也只有这千载难逢的机会让他不得不对自己的话语做出应答。

对方似乎意识到自己的目光紧紧黏在他身上，索性靠上垫子，与他对视：“如果你今天回忆够了，就趁早回家。看到后面那个橙色头发的女孩儿了吗？她也是我的客人。”

“那我就再买断您一个小时好了。”迦尔纳诚恳道。

“迦尔纳，您什么时候变成了一位如此残忍的人呢？”

两人都靠在沙发上，盯着彼此。

“可我现在分明是牛郎阿周那的忠实支持者，那么此刻要把支持者往门外赶的您，才更为残忍不是吗？”仿佛要演变成谁先眨眼谁就输的游戏，两人保持着对视，一动不动。

“你这家伙……”对方小声骂了句，“那么，这位迦尔纳先生，现在是想再来一杯蜂蜜酒呢，还是继续盯着我的脸看呢？”

“那么，请让我看着你的脸。”

对方愣了半晌，率先移开了目光。

“我的脸并无特别之处。”他小声道。

“就算是吧，可正因为是你的脸，所以变得尤其珍贵。”从小到大，阿周那都干脆简单地把自己认定成“宿敌”，连坦诚相见的可能性都一并抹杀掉，这令迦尔纳在意万分……比起小行星撞向地球都有过之而无不及。

趁胜追击这个道理，迦尔纳还是明白的。因为兄长的赌约而被迫在这里当牛郎的阿周那，虽不是本心，却也完美认真地应对……一想到这点……

迦尔纳伸出手，摸了摸阿周那的脑袋。

——这中分果然是发胶抹出来的。

对方似乎倒吸了一口气，望向自己的眼神霎时间变得难以言喻。

“你这家伙……究竟是想干什么啊。”

阿周那轻声道。

  


很快，阿周那不得不当牛郎的日子迎来了最后一天，迦尔纳的到来也已习以为常。为了仪式感，迦尔纳特意订了店内昂贵的酒来庆祝。

“我明天就能回归职位了，真得感谢你们老总。”阿周那不坦率地说着反话。

过了会，他又跟了句，“我的情况，你也每天都在跟你那帮人汇报吧？”

“没有。”迦尔纳老实道，“来看你是出于我自己的意志，不需要跟任何人汇报。”

这话遭到了对方的讪笑：“你竟然会有自己的意志。”

“在你心中我难道是个连领带的花样都不会挑的男人吗？”迦尔纳热衷反问对方。

“这我可不好说。”对方耸了耸肩。

迦尔纳歪了歪头，让阿周那坦率确实还需时日……但现在，应该已经比过去好很多了吧？他打了个响指，眯眯眼的壮硕男人递给阿周那一份包装甚好的礼品。

“你，在把我当女人吗？”

“你误解了，阿周那，”他解释道，“毕竟你明天就离开了。就算是为了庆祝好了，梅芙说这点礼物也是应该的。”

“所以说这是——”

“是‘女王梅芙精选❤亲亲爱爱热热烈烈忘乎所以万事俱备套装’。”

阿周那打开了。迦尔纳的面部表情还是那般不起波澜，尽管对方一个接一个地从礼盒里拿出来的净是些“蜂蜜香味super安全防护”、“不管是哪个口都可以用的食用水溶润滑❤”……以至于连HIV阻断这种处方药都有。

轮到迦尔纳自己移开了视线，“……没想到……”

这次目力逼人的家伙变成了阿周那，而他的表情也在逐步崩坏。

  


“哎呀哎呀，就小玉藻本人的观念来说呢，神秘伟大的恋情刚刚开始那么一点点就迫不及待的想要脱光人家衣服的男人，听好了！一——点——都——不——可——取哟？”迦尔纳喜欢的电视主播玉藻前如是说。

  


在习惯每日见面之时，阿周那的真正职场回归突然令自己的生活空了好大一块。两人不可能有什么邮件来往，哪怕迦尔纳有意，对方也不一定能够老实回复。

再次见面就是半个月后，在赛马场了。

迦尔纳只是在给难敌作陪，一身黑红西装配上披肩的惯例装束。对方则显得休闲许多，白马甲和白裤子搭蓝色的衬衫，戴着一副价格不菲的墨镜，往日的贵族气息显露无遗。

但显然，他同样心不在焉。

“如果你的确拥有挑选领带花样的意志，那么我劝你在这种露天场合还是穿一些浅色衣服为妙。”阿周那率先开口，似乎在报之前的仇。

“这地方我并不是第一次来，很显然，我对我的耐热程度有充足的把握。”迦尔纳盯着他的墨镜片。

“是吗？那就让我再提醒你一句吧，今天是今年到目前为止最热的一天，迦尔纳。”

他看到难敌在望向这边：“好的，谢谢提醒。那我就先失陪了。”

见面已然是惊喜，若不是陷入什么奇怪的赌约，阿周那会永远过着比他优越十倍百倍的生活。因此，看见他足矣，并不奢求再多。

至于阿周那会拉住他，更是完全没有想到的事情。

“你也只会为那人燃烧生命了？”他的口气带了一丝戏谑，“想去室内喝杯茶吗？”

他回头：“不是蜂蜜酒？”

“得了吧，我可不想再喝梅芙酿得酒了，甜到令人发疯。”

阿周那拉低墨镜，与他交换了个眼神。


	2. 我的弟弟真是太不坦率了稍微令人有些无计可施

阿周那不觉得面前这个男人在挥出拳头时考虑过后果。

身体与地面接触，伴随着一声沉重的叹息——神父于这场决斗中落败。

高跟鞋迅猛地敲击着地板，黑发女人冲了上来：

“四郎，四郎你还好吗？”

“赛米拉米斯……我……”天草四郎时贞猛烈地咳嗽，鲜血染红了他胸前的十字架，“认识你……真的、啊……很高兴……”

“你啊……别说话了，”身着高级套裙的赛米拉米斯对身后的跟班道，“快去叫救护车，快去！”

“啊……我怕是要……不、我不能……世上的人……还需要……”天草四郎气若游丝。

“四郎，别说了。”赛米拉米斯抬头望向他们，“唐泰斯先生，您可真下得去狠手。”

阿周那也看向身边的贵族。爱德蒙·唐泰斯耸了耸肩。与其说完全没料到结果，不如说他起初就不怎么在意。

天草四郎头一歪，在赛米拉米斯的大腿上失去了意识。

“伯爵阁下，您就等着法院传票吧！”女人杏目圆睁。

“没那么玄乎！那个男人我太了解了，这么一拳就算完全砸在他身上，也根本不痛不痒！”爱德蒙·唐泰斯伯爵大大咧咧地躺在他的真皮沙发上，对阿周那说道。

阿周那扫了眼手机上跳出来的讯息：“已经进ICU了。”

“……”

爱德蒙沉吟了会，随即从口袋里摸出烟草，顺手点燃。阿周那并不中意燃烧的烟草那股浑浊的味道，但现在只能忍着。他与这位唐泰斯现如今是合作——该说是他有求于面前那抽烟解闷的伯爵更为合适的关系……而今发生这档子事儿，他二人也可谓是一条线上的蚂蚱。

“酒就在那里，想来点儿就自取吧。”伯爵吞云吐雾。

爱德蒙·唐泰斯与他年级相仿，穿衣品味较为朴素——几年前并不是这样，恐怕是这期间发生过些什么。虽说是个意气行事的典型范本，但若要深入接触下去，便会发现此人意外地见多识广，满腹经纶。

扫一眼酒柜就能明白，与梅芙甜腻厚重的酒风不同，爱德蒙热衷于辛辣刻薄的烈酒。这位伯爵的目光正落在客厅的金边刺绣地毯上，似乎在沉思。他也明白要换做是他自己，此时此刻也免不了心情复杂。那赛米拉米斯可是商业精英，以毒辣的手段活跃业界，鞋跟都是十厘米起跳，而且说到做到：她说要上法院，爱德蒙便躲不过一劫。

过失伤人，庭外和解……结局基本上只能是这样。但事情远没有那么简单，爱德蒙是贵族，拥有领地的管辖权——奎师那正是看中这点，才会让阿周那前来游说他入股，这样一来般度的势力也能如虎添翼。正因如此，若是ICU里面那神父出了什么好歹，法院有可能会暂时地、甚至是永远地剥夺爱德蒙的领地管辖权作为惩罚（来代替金钱赔偿的特权）。这不会是阿周那他们想要看到的。

——不管怎么说，自己最近的运气有些差。是上天对他走上歧路的惩罚吗？

想到这里阿周那怔了怔，他的脑海浮现出了一个人……但他已经好些时日没跟他联系了，对方似乎也不以为然……不，不是，那家伙只会自以为是地觉得些什么，同时又相当缺少自我主张。

无名火起。酒柜前的桌上就有个水晶瓶，盛放醒过的洋酒。蜂蜜色的液体流入酒杯内，醇香的味道不难认出其为度数不低的白兰地酒，阿周那看到旁边冰箱随时随地备着冰桶，顺手为屋主人也调了一杯。

“谢谢，哦，正好想喝了，谢谢你。”或许是指尖接触到低温的物什，爱德蒙这才缓过神来，“想拉拢我的家伙可不少，基本上，统统都被我赶出家门了——要说为什么，他们的眼神充斥着软弱，而你不同，阿周那，你有那种英雄豪杰的气势，我看你这人颇有那种‘生不逢时’的意思。不过说到底，我觉得我们俩有些相似。”他将烟掐灭。

阿周那摇晃酒杯，就靠在酒柜旁边的沙发上。既然爱德蒙现在还算是他的目标，那么听他侃一个晚上的大山都不成问题。

“我不是说我俩长得像，相貌的话，一点儿都不像。我是说，某种内在的关系。你和我一样，都是到了危急关头会不择手段的家伙，并非是纯粹的‘善’，也不能完全称为‘恶’的那一派……直到我们做了出格的事情，都将会永远陷在某种怪圈里，你知道吗，阿周那，就是……自我认知方面，也就是自己跟自己过不去。有人这么想过你吗？”

“可能吧，但还没人这么跟我说过。”阿周那直言道。不得不说爱德蒙是个爽快人，除了不说人话这点让他难办。

“那就愿你永远这般幸运。”伯爵将手中的酒一饮而尽，顺手打开了电视。

电视正在播放午夜新闻，阿周那正打算移开目光看手机有什么新消息时，一则企业家达成合作协议的播报又夺回了他的注意力。

电视上，赛米拉米斯与难敌穿着华丽无比，两人亲切握手，签署合同。那个一如既往黑红西装的面瘫家伙就站在后面，像个假人儿一般一动不动。

这个时候镜头给了迦尔纳特写，他面无表情地开始鼓掌。

“诶！这不那谁！你的那谁？叫什么来着……”爱德蒙都知道他。

“……”

阿周那的手机收到了新消息，是奎师那发来的：

“直到五分钟前我还想只有那位伯爵被设计了，现在看来连我们都中了圈套。”

他立刻回复：“有没有把天草四郎从ICU里拖出来的可能性。”

对方显示打字中，随即又停了一会儿，断续许久才回：“除非你想让赛米拉米斯把我们全部毒死，或者用高跟鞋敲死，二选一吧。”

要说刚才还是无名闷火的话，现在可是货真价实的暴怒了。难敌设计已经坑害了他们一次，现在还来，是可忍孰不可忍。

——这可正好。

他拨通了迦尔纳的电话，几乎是一瞬间的事情，对方接了。

“我算是看清你的真面目了，你这家伙……”阿周那脑海里酝酿着兴师问罪的话语——他明白现在的自己有些上头，想要利用私人关系让对方给他一个解释——迦尔纳本不需要理睬的。

迦尔纳直接打断他：“你在哪里。”

他倒想看看对方要做什么：“唐泰斯阁下这里。”

“我去接你。”他马上道。

“……我有车。”

“我想接你。”

“……”阿周那一时语塞，“听着，别给我添麻烦，你现在的行为……”这不是第一次了，阿周那感觉对方将自己当做女人。

“我到门口了。”

“——哈？！”他目瞪口呆，而楼下也似乎传来引擎运作声。他跑到窗前，那辆骚气的红色敞篷跑车的的确确就在楼下候着他——这车还是难敌送迦尔纳的，一想到这点阿周那就浑身不适。

“这妞儿这么虎啊？”伯爵也蹭到窗边，一副看戏的样子。

“要真是女人就好了，”阿周那恨恨地道，“我可不想上他的车。”

“这个简单，”爱德蒙的酒杯见空，“你现在告诉他，你开你自己的跟他马路竞速，干一回那牛仔竞技的勾当。当然了，只要你不怕半道上被居委会大姐一旗杆儿掀掉车盖就好。”

电话那头……不，楼下那人将他们的对话听得一清二楚：“你的车，放在这里一个晚上也没什么，大不了叫无种还是谐天过来开回去就行。”

——这才是阿周那愈发觉得矛盾的地方。

现如今不比古时候，“长兄为父”的观念不再是什么教条。母亲还没有正式公布迦尔纳与他们五兄弟的关系，但流言蜚语早就满天飞了。就算他们五兄弟犟着一口气，遇上他却也不得不给出余地来。

阿周那不自觉望向爱德蒙，对方假装没看到，转身走去厨房了。

他叹了口气。

离迦尔纳那辆车还有十步左右时，车门便自动打开。这下又欠了伯爵的看车人情——这么想着，阿周那坐了进去，说是不想上他的车，但事已至此，他有自己的打算。

刚一坐上去，对方迫不及待地踩了油门，从伯爵的庄园里疾驰出去。

车内很干净，能闻到淡淡的檀香。驾驶座上的男人戴着皮手套开车，依旧是面无表情。

“你刚才就在这附近？”阿周那觉得这简直古怪。

“嗯，正好。”

“你喝酒了。”过了会，他开口道。

“……你这是狗的鼻子吗？”阿周那这才扣好安全带。

“你和伯爵在楼上做什么？”

“他可是我的客户，想做什么就做什么。迦尔纳，这可轮不到你……喂？！”

这人大马路上给来了个急刹车，尽管有安全带加持，可身体还是狠狠地往前倾。

“——您的驾照到底是怎么考的？”简直莫名其妙，阿周那大声质问道。

迦尔纳双手放在方向盘上，重重呼出一口气。还好现在是半夜，马路上没多少车辆，直到身后传来其他车喇叭的声音，他才慢悠悠地重启车子。

“我还能和伯爵做什么？当然是在聊白天的事。”他没好气地道，“你心心念念的难敌，还有赛米拉米斯那个毒妇，连私人决斗都有参一脚的兴致，我都不免有些佩服了。”

“……”对方沉默了会，“你在向我抱怨？”

这就是阿周那的目的：“是的，可以这么说。迦尔纳，我正在向你抱怨。”

迦尔纳并不是个好司机，他竟然扭头看向自己……足有好几秒。“我们的竞争关系依旧存在，所谓的‘互相伤害’大概指的就是我们两派了。接下来这些事还会屡见不鲜，阿周那，如果我们没有改变彼此的立场。”

“就不会改变。”他冷笑道。

“就不会改变。”他重复道，随即话锋一转，“不过，硬要说这是我的朋友和赛米拉米斯的阴谋，未免有些独断了。”

阿周那抬了抬眼。

“天草四郎时贞，我与他有过接触。”迦尔纳打着方向盘拐弯，“是个为了达到目的，能够面不改色地撒出弥天大谎的男人。”

——果然还是把那神父从ICU里直接拖出来对峙好了。

“然而赛米拉米斯相当袒护他。”

“啊。这么说的话，刚才跟你见面的伯爵也是，两人定期决斗。说实话，”迦尔纳顿了顿，“跟小孩子玩耍别无二致。”

阿周那冷哼一声，看向窗外良久，他这才发现迦尔纳将他带到一个不太熟悉的地界，无论是离他的公司还是住所都相去甚远。

“你要带我去哪？”

“我家。”

“……”

迦尔纳孑然一身，住所也理所当然地选在CBD附近的高层公寓里。令阿周那意外的是，这里的装潢充满了现代感，一个终端能控制整间屋子，且格局超前隔断利落，四周落地窗能将城市夜景收罗眼底。

“精装房。”迦尔纳看他环顾四周，“挺方便的，买下来就能直接住进去。”

“我就奇怪你这个高科技盲怎么会住在这种地方，有点意思。”阿周那来了兴致，“你知道楼梯斜后边的柜子在国际上拿过设计大奖吗？门上的木雕是个小机关，可以变换内部的格局，容量也会随之改变。”

“……不知道。”迦尔纳朝他走来。

“我想也是。”阿周那抚摸着那柜子的纹路。

对方揽住他的腰就是一瞬间的事，下颚也被托起——或许用擒住更为妥当，阿周那被翻了个面，重重地摁到那柜子上。

“你做什么……”

——唇齿相交。

迦尔纳的手伸进阿周那敞开的白西装外套，隔着衬衫搂上他的腰。嘴唇像是接触了剧毒，传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，他的一只手与迦尔纳手指相扣，被顺其自然地压在那柜子上。那人的手心有些汗津津的，不知道是因为之前佩戴手套的缘故，还是他归根结底是在紧张呢？对方的舌尖试探性地摩挲着他的嘴唇，却被自己用舌抵了过去……阿周那将另一只手环上面前人的脖颈，是默许他行径的意思。

嘴唇的接触真是奇妙。只需一下，无论是什么防备，都不复存在。

阿周那承认当某种因缘有了苗头后，他考虑了很多事情：身份、立场、周遭人的看法甚至是母亲的反应，她或许会因此哭泣……做出让她悲伤的事情，自己还有没有成为“人”的资格呢？若要忠实欲望的话，便于野兽无异。

——而现在的他们，就快要变成野兽了。

迦尔纳的手臂用力，将他捞了起来，身体贴合——几乎是想勒断他的腰。阿周那不甘示弱地扣住了对方的后脑勺，凶悍的势头如同要捏碎他一般。两人无缝地贴在一起，贪婪地交换着唾液，阿周那咬住对方的下嘴唇，对方报以回礼，互相蹂躏着彼此的唇舌。

——好热。

看来迦尔纳也有一样的想法，他松开自己，粗暴地脱下自己的黑色风衣丢在一旁，他的手绕过了自己的肩……在他要脱去阿周那的外套时，自己抓出了理性的最后一角。

他猛地与对方分离，暧昧银丝残存，连接二人。阿周那不免有些尴尬，他的声音也变得有些奇怪：“……太快了。”

迦尔纳的手停在自己的身上，还保持着要扒掉他外套的姿势。两人无言地对视许久，或许足足有一分钟，他收回了手。

“……房间有点热。”他后退了一步。

“热的不是房间，是我们。”阿周那摸了摸颈部，干脆自己将那白西外套脱了。

那人也捡起自己的风衣：“你今天戴了胸花。”

“嗯。唐泰斯伯爵跟那神父约在一个规格挺高的公馆决斗，进去的话多少要正式一点吧。尽管我对唐泰斯这种做法感到匪夷所思。”阿周那将那垂着金属链的胸花取下。

“把这个给我如何？”迦尔纳突兀道。

“只是一朵加了点装饰的鲜花而已，很快就会枯萎。”

“如果你把它给我，我会……很高兴。”那双眼睛显得格外真挚。

阿周那沉默了会，不再看他，将花递了出去。

“今晚，留在这里，一起睡……如何？”可真是不给人喘息的余地啊，这家伙。

“我不都说了，那种事太快了。”

“你误会了，阿周那。”男人的语气轻缓，“只是一起休息，现在已经快凌晨三时了。”

自己的脸仿佛要烧了起来。

他们没有再亲吻彼此，阿周那甚至还穿着自己的衬衫和裤子。迦尔纳牵着他的手，让他躺在那张床的另一侧，也就是他的身边。

起初只是背靠背躺着，直到后来，迦尔纳从他身后抱住了他，呼吸可闻。

他能感受到迦尔纳，对方的气息灼热得就像太阳。

才早晨七点左右，奎师那的电话形同叫早闹钟一般来至。

“……嗯，怎么。”身后那人的手死死抓住自己，就连接电话的动作都变得艰难了许多。

“你在哪里。”对方的声音听上去有些疲惫。

“……”这该怎么解释呢？阿周那不想对奎师那撒谎。

“阿周那，不要，不要对我撒谎。”他让自己的口气变得轻松起来，“哪怕你说你留在唐泰斯那里整整一个晚上，陪他睡了都没有关系。”

阿周那皱了皱眉，这话说得未免太过奇怪。

“奎师那在我的车上装了定位”诸如此类的想法在他脑海里一闪而过。

身后有只手从他那里抽出手机：“奎师那吗？他在我这里，阿周那在迦尔纳这里。”

这下他才完全清醒，连同从睡眠中也好，从在迦尔纳身上找的某种安慰也罢，如梦初醒。

奎师那会顺利地意识到什么的，一定会的，他或许不会让自己看出他在生气。他只会循循善诱，改变自己的想法——让阿周那明白他差点走上歧途。

——然而事实也正是如此啊。

迦尔纳将手机还给他，另一边的人又回归了一如既往的温柔语调；“两个小时后，我想在办公室见到你，穿着与昨天完全不同的西装，可以答应我这个小要求吗，阿周那？”

“……我知道了。”他起身应道。

“稍后见。”对方先掐了通话。

阿周那从未如此留恋静谧安详的夜晚。如今时值白昼，变化之快令他猝不及防。

身后的男人也起来了：“你要走吗？”

“嗯。”他站起身。

迦尔纳又牵住了他的手：“晚上要不要一起吃饭？”

他的手雪白纤长，却温热又有力量。

“嗯。”

他不得不承认此刻的回应多半口是心非，奎师那的叫早电话令他清醒。

——若是再继续下去，自己终有一日会无法自拔吧。

“我们的竞争关系依旧存在，所谓的‘互相伤害’大概指的就是我们两派了。接下来这些事还会屡见不鲜，阿周那，如果我们没有改变彼此的立场。”

——此话出自他口。

时间每过去一秒钟，阿周那的情绪便会更加难以自持，他后悔自己答应了迦尔纳的请求。

“直到我们做了出格的事情，将会永远陷进某种怪圈里”，他又想起了爱德蒙说过的话。

——不会的，不会出现这种事情的。

——一切都必须在此刻结束。

他将其归咎于那一杯白兰地酒。

自然，他也并没有在晚餐时刻赴约。


	3. 我的弟弟在打直球（Straight）的时候扔出了曲球（Slider）但都是球总有落下来的一刻

“噢噢噢，迦尔纳，噢噢噢。”

玉藻前还是一副超龄JK的打扮，桃色长发扎成两股。她用手掌轻轻地拍着面前男人的脸颊，表情复杂。

“唔，结论是？”电视主播新做的美甲繁琐华丽，戳得迦尔纳耳朵有些痛。

“……咪咕……要说这个……结论还能是什么啊，阁下，你还没意识到吗？”玉藻前坐回他的对面，喝了口面前的卡布奇诺。此时两人正在咖啡厅内，进行着比起好友间的定期见面更该称为难姐难弟的困惑相谈。

“……反正是真的没有想到我玉藻与这正直的异性友人竟然一夜之间变成了gay蜜——”

“我听见了。”迦尔纳举手示意。

“噫——”

玉藻前深吸一口气：“真想不到我竟然有给你做恋爱咨询的机会呢……这么说来，传闻是真的？”

他心里一震：“已经有传闻了？”

“啊，没有没有，玉藻也是现在才知道的。我是指——”她话锋一转，“你们是兄弟这件事。”

“是啊。”迦尔纳点点头，“可能现在还没有堂堂正正说出来的资格……但我，和‘他们’都是贡蒂妈妈的孩子。”

“……”

玉藻前凝视对方许久，随即掩面，长叹一口气：

“之前你说，你和你的弟弟在家里做了会令人身体发热的事情——”

“这是事实。”

她的手指岔开，露出眼睛：“那阿周那阁下放你鸽子，还跟你断了联系的事情，就很好理解了呀。”

“偶遇过他的地方我都去看过了，说到底——我根本不知道他平时喜欢去哪里。”说到这个，迦尔纳就有些局促了起来。

“世界上最难找的就是有心躲着你的家伙，玉藻姑且算是有点体会……”她前倾身体，与迦尔纳对视道，“站在他的角度来说，确实更加难办。那五兄弟的家庭观偏执到天下皆知，谁都不敢断言贡蒂阿姨会不会哪天豁出去把你迎去当他们的大哥。到时候，你们，想想都折磨得很。”

“我不会让贡蒂妈妈难堪——”

“那么这就是现在的情况，迦尔纳阁下。”对方低声道，“他们的死敌，于公于私，不都是提拔你的那位……唔唔唔，玉藻记得是那个恶心帅但稍带点蠢萌的家伙，叫什么来着……难敌？”

“我跟他说过的，表面上我们还是会保持竞争的状态。不如说，我需要与他竞争，这或许是我活着的意义。”迦尔纳咬了咬嘴唇，“如果他想终止私底下的这种……关系，跟我挑明便可。”

“所以说啊，阿周那是个自己跟自己过不去的家伙，说难听点，超~容易落下心病的。而你却对这样的人动了心。”玉藻靠在沙发的软垫上，“嗨呀……明明是完美人妻预定的玉藻……耽美就算了，兄弟相恋这种题材真是超苦手——”

“抱歉。”

“没在怪你啦，小玉藻的亲爱的在忙啦，闲着也是闲着。”

咖啡馆坐落于闹市区的一角，对面大厦的超大宣传光屏开始宣传起了新广告：

“马上就要开始的——主持界的蔷薇皇帝尼禄·克劳狄乌斯，世界名剧院探访☆以专业的角度探索奥秘，魅力与素养尽显的五个小时超长直播，还请各位要准时收看！”

……

迦尔纳看看窗外，再望向对面那休假状态的女主持人。

对方低下了头。

“……哈？”

那漂亮的双马尾都仿佛快要炸开：“魅力……和、素养？”

“……五个小时……？直播？”

“为什么又是……剧院题材啊……？还有她这种去播报新闻就一秒钟就显出原形的水平？”

她抬起头，咧开嘴，迦尔纳甚至能看到她的犬牙。

“哎呀呀……玉藻我可……真是为那个笨蛋皇帝担心、呐？”

这次换成迦尔纳站起来走到玉藻前的身边，拍了拍她的肩膀。

“哈哈哈，你这家伙，哈哈哈。”

爱德蒙·唐泰斯用力地拍着病床上那神父的臂膀。天草四郎时贞看上去有些没什么精神，说是“大病初愈”也没毛病。

终于从ICU出来，身着病号服的神父身边围了满满一圈的果篮和鲜花，看上去颇有几分祭坛的感觉，就差几炷香了。

“虽然这恐怕对病人来说不是什么好东西，但你可以先收着，总有一天能用上。”爱德蒙晃了晃手中小礼盒，递给对方，“就当是慰问礼。”

“谢谢。”天草四郎打开盒子。里面放了几只褐色的烟卷，不同寻常的清香弥散开来。

“没收，您怎么能给一个病人送大麻，伯爵您也是够疯了。”旁边依旧穿着黑色套装的赛米拉米斯一把夺过那礼盒。

“这东西可带劲儿了。我警告你，女人，别想私吞啊。”

“你——”

“好啦好啦，你们两个，我可还躺在中间呢。”天草连忙劝架。

赛米拉米斯摆摆手，表示不愿意计较，坐在了一边的沙发上。伯爵像是学着她的模样，也坐了下来：他环顾四周，若有所思的样子根本不难察觉——天草向他投去了目光。

“这次需要礼物的人，其实是我吧，神父与女企业家……哈哈，这可真是一对奇妙的、不，莫名其妙的组合！”他与病床上的人对视，“你时常与我观念相悖，但也不算是深仇大恨，若是需要帮忙，带上礼物上门求个几分钟——便是很容易的事情！”

赛米拉米斯望向天草。

“只是为了演出效果而已，岩窟王。”神父慢悠悠地道，“教会的开支也十分有限，不如模仿在社交网站上的流量广告，——小成本高效益，就是这么回事。”

“又是这样，你这神父终日与谎言欺瞒作伴，败露以后也只会说‘好好解释就没问题’之类的鬼话。”伯爵翘起腿，“我要是不接受呢？现在就能冲过去把你揍一顿，是真的要进ICU的那种。”

天草笑了：“哎呀呀，唯独对你……”他从被子里摸出一柄长刀。

爱德蒙也嘴角勾起，整个楼层一时间充斥了伯爵阁下的狂放笑声。

奎师那塞给阿周那一份报纸，头版头条就是神父与贵族在病房里大打出手遭到医院逐客令的消息。

“喏。”对方帮他翻到娱乐版块。

阿周那扫了一眼，大块的内容是“Mooncell电视台当红花旦之一玉藻前JK装扮与某企业高管幽会咖啡厅？！”，配图是玉藻前双手拍在迦尔纳脸上，而迦尔纳还是那副面瘫样子——话说这小子最近媒体曝光率是不是有点高啊。

但他的大脑的确飞速动了起来。哪怕是事发当天，奎师那也只是让他到办公室讨论了几件新活儿，其余什么都没说……现在的用意，不言而喻。

“我和他……”

“——还是尼禄好哇。”对方冷不丁来了这么一句。

阿周那立刻闭嘴。

“Mooncell的话，我是尼禄派的，赤派，赤派。”奎师那说着些不明就里的话，“比起咪咕咪咕我更喜欢呼姆呼姆。”

“……”阿周那一脸茫然地盯着他。

“昨天的五小时直播堪称完美，我全程都看了。”奎师那看了他一眼，“啊……不明白也没关系，总之代言人的事情，就让尼禄小姐来如何？”

“之前不是说请伊修塔尔小姐吗？”

“伊修塔尔太难搞啦，连吉尔伽美什都对她束手无策。”

“我知道了。”阿周那点点头。

他原本是想跟奎师那打包票，说再也不会与迦尔纳见面——正如他自己所打算的。可是，这也将他推进了思维怪圈。如果可以的话，他希望将一切事情都做到完美无缺，然而对于现在的情况来说，他明白自己欠迦尔纳一个解释……可要是真的这么做了，他俩之间病态的纠缠会没完没了。

或许离开这座城市才是斩断这一切的最好方法。

他将迦尔纳的号码设定成黑名单，却还是在定期查看阻断名单上对方给自己的电话记录和邮件，可笑的是，迦尔纳从不用语音留言。

但阿周那已经不打算跟他见面了。

本心什么的，对于大局和道义来说无关紧要——

与尼禄的洽谈很是愉快，对方是个稍微夸赞几句就会兴致高昂的女性。明明身处于鱼龙混杂的电视界，能保持这种程度的纯真也是令人佩服。

她也打算送他们一份大礼：在新闻发布会上公布自己与一位名叫岸波白野的人之间隐藏两周的恋情，来为她的代言造势。

这对阿周那来说求之不得，尽管他不是很想再看奎师那的表情。

发布会效果就如预料中的那般引起轰动，令人欣喜。拍摄宣传片的工作也接踵而至，可尼禄本人却不见了踪影。

让人找了一圈，手机没拿，广播不听，监控也不见人。抱着试一试的心态，他坐电梯上了天台。

“啊！这不是那——第三个吗！是叫阿周那的那个，因为是罕见的黑皮肤美人所以余可一直都记着你哦？来的正好，快过来！”

……

尼禄与她对面那两人僵持着，阿周那刚在报纸上见过的两人——一个拍人脸颊一个被拍。女的那个咬牙切齿，男的那个表情肃然。

也不知道迦尔纳突然带玉藻前来般度这里干什么，还是在发布会之后，砸场子吗？

他硬着头皮走到两方中间：“有话好好说。”

玉藻前看他的眼神有些奇怪，用着做作的语气道：“哦呀哦呀，这不是天授的帅哥阿周那吗？您家的代言人品行不端，实属下三滥做派是也。”

“阁下这是在说什么呢，品行不端的人，可是你这只C狐哟？”尼禄穿着那件露肩露腿的白色晚礼服，天台风大，可她依旧昂首挺胸，气场十足，“最先说会跟余拥有美好未来的是奏者，所以奏者理所应当是我的奏者！”

是这样的，阿周那所谓的本心啊，就是相见，很简单的事情。现在也是见到了——尽管身处诡异的情况。他理应内心雀跃才是，但他此时此刻却萌生了转身回电梯的想法。

“嗬，一派胡言。”玉藻前的艺术美甲敲得手机屏幕砰砰响。她越过阿周那，将它举给尼禄看：“发布会上您可是说有交往有两周，可小玉藻我啊，一个月前就已经和亲爱的成为互相爱惜甜甜蜜蜜携手共度一生一世的关系了哟？”

这下阿周那的眼前只剩下了迦尔纳。他们对视着，强迫自己面部肌肉不要有一丝松动。他听到身后尼禄的嚎哭声，然而他却被面前男人的眼神夺去了一部分的神智；直到尼禄扑到他身后，将眼泪鼻涕全部糊在自己那条纹西装外套上时，他这才没绷住：

“尼禄小姐……”他无可奈何，这种情况，推开人家未免太过残忍。

“这样的话，两位找那个叫做岸波白野的人当面对质，不就都能搞清楚了吗？”迦尔纳冷不丁地开口道。

背后哭声骤停。

“……可是、可是余没有开车……是奏者送余过来的……”尼禄还是死死抓住他的外套。

迦尔纳瞬间掏出他的车钥匙：“用我的，楼下那辆红色跑车。”

“余、余喜欢红色！谢谢你。”尼禄这才松手，吸了吸鼻子，接过了车钥匙。

“这可真是麻烦你了。”玉藻颔首，不知为何比了个大拇指，转身跟尼禄离开。

……

——原来是阴谋啊？！

“我没有车回家了。”果然是这句啊？！

“地铁，公交，打车，您该学会低碳出行了。”阿周那揶揄道。

被算计的感觉真不好受，阿周那转身背对他。想不到这一个动作令对方有所误解，身边顿时刮过一阵风——身后的人一个箭步上来抱住了他。

“……干什么……”这样的两人，真是令人无奈。怀抱很温暖是真的，但这样一来尼禄的眼泪和鼻涕不也蹭到他身上了吗。

“我……我以为你要走。”迦尔纳贴着他的耳朵说道，惹得他耳根作痒。

“……不走还能怎样，今天的女主角都不在了。”楼下停车场那边传来熟悉的声音，两个女人马力全开地冲去找同一个人算账了，“那两人看上去没剩多少理智，你就不怕她们把车给你开报废？”

“那就送去修理，再买一辆也行。”果然如同传闻中的那般，一昧地施舍着的家伙，“——只要能跟你见上一面。”

“哦，如果今天这一切都是逢场作戏的话……”我就要一拳打在你鼻梁上。

“并不是，你大可放心。我这身份立场根本不可能随随便便就出入般度的地盘，今天也只是正好在陪玉藻前看你们的发布会……然后，你明白的，就顺便送她过来了。”

“对了，”迦尔纳松开他，“你看报纸了吗？”

“……我可没有闲心多想，迦尔纳。再说了，玉藻前不是已经有……”

“你在说什么？”迦尔纳一脸纳闷，“我是说天草四郎时贞和爱德蒙·唐泰斯在医院打起来的事情。难敌只与赛米拉米斯达成合作关系，那么这样一来，这事情就与我的朋友没有任何关系了。”

“……”

——哇。

的确，这种呆板严肃正经的家伙，怎么可能主动提到娱乐版块啊？这么想着，阿周那倒吸一口冷气。

“你刚才在说什么？跟玉藻小姐有什么关系吗？”他歪头。

“……”阿周那把那件外套脱了下来，“——要不要去喝点咖啡？”

“行。”对方点点头。

两人买了同样的黑咖啡。尽管已是夜晚，但阿周那极力想让自己清醒一点，不知道对方是否也这么想。

他最终还是让迦尔纳上了他的车，开到江边的某一处，开窗熄火。那四周灯火辉煌，远处大厦光屏闪亮，咖啡就着这江边夜景，称作摆弄情调都不嫌过分。

“光污染啊。”迦尔纳突兀的一句话差点让自己捏爆咖啡，这人可真是喜欢在关键时刻破坏气氛。

“那行，不看了。”阿周那将手放到变速杆上，对方将手覆在其上，意欲阻止。

“抱歉。”

阿周那对他扯扯嘴角。

“抱歉。”他又重复了一遍。

“我还没聋，前面那句我听到了。”

“是为不同的事。”对方抓着他的手不放，“如果我做错什么让你一下子要与我断开联系，那我现在向你道歉。”

阿周那有些难以置信：“……你竟然不知道我这是为了什么吗？”

“——我知道，是为了你的家族。这种事情在发生的瞬间就能意识到。”他盯着自己，“我只是需要你的亲口说明。”

“迦尔纳。”

“嗯。”

“你清楚你对我抱有的是什么感情吗？”

“只有恋人才会拥吻。”

只有恋人才会拥吻——这没有错，但是……

“我不可能将我的家族置之度外，就像你永远不可能背叛难敌。”他轻缓道，“即便如此，你也要这么不顾一切地纠缠我吗？”

“不管是哪边我都难以舍弃，你呢？”他握住自己的手有些用力。

“哼，说什么难以舍弃，世上哪有十全十美的好事……”对方猛地用力，猝不及防的自己失去重心向副驾驶位倒去，他又一次吻了过来。

只是唇瓣的接触，黑咖啡的清香令他振奋清醒。该说的话就一定要说清楚，这是他的目的——因此，他干脆地推开了对方。

“回答我，迦尔纳。”他重又直起身子，扶着方向盘，“我在梅芙那里待过的时间仅仅一个月有余，这可能足够让你了解我，但并不值得这样的穷追不舍……或者说，迷恋。”

“区区一个多月，没错，可阿周那，你不也是这样吗？”迦尔纳的目光如炬。

上次在他家的那个吻足够说明问题，阿周那不想回避：“或许我是，但这么短时间产生的感情，同样可以是‘错觉’。”

“……”

迦尔纳依旧凝视着他，带着些审视的意味。阿周那以为对方被自己问倒了，直到对方开口：

“我们认识很久了，”他的口气有些冷酷，“纠缠相争也很久了。我一开始只是想了解你，我的敌人与我的血亲。你说的没错，一个月的感情快得就像错觉，但你真的觉得，我们之间的某些感情能在区区一个月形成吗？你在梅芙那里工作，而我去找你——然后我们便舍不下彼此了，那段经历只是催化剂。”

——他想了很多。

他并不是一昧地为了欲望挽留着自己，他考虑的事情甚至不比自己少。

“你在吸引我，阿周那，每时每刻。”他又道。

阿周那望向窗外，不再说话。

“我不想让自己后悔，也不希望你有所悔恨。”能感受到副驾驶位那人的视线，“如果你依旧打算拒绝，我不会再成为你的麻烦。”

闹了半天，居然演变成这家伙给自己下最后通牒的情形。阿周那望向波澜不惊的江面，一言不发。若真要答应，他能做到隐瞒一切，却再也无法坦荡面对家人了。道理他都明白，旁边这人也一样清楚，可自己对他的吸引已然到了这种地步吗？他的心跳开始加快，不知道是紧张还是喜悦。

江对岸的那光屏照亮了半边黑夜，身边的人一直在等待他的答案。

阿周那没有说话，也没有转过头来看他，只是再次抬起手，伸向了对方。

迦尔纳握住了。


	4. 我的弟弟令人抑制不住渴望

阿周那惊叹于自己的某些先知先觉，说是睿智都不为过。

他抖了抖报纸，硬质的纸张发出了“飒飒”的声响。

——尼禄把迦尔纳的车给开报废了。

那个男人、或许现在要给他这个面子，唤他亲爱的爱人了——迦尔纳身着单衣，正兴致缺缺地接着咖啡。

不，说是报废未免有些过头，但也八九不离十了。那姑娘把车开上了斜坡，不知怎的原地起飞，直接冲进岸波白野的三楼公寓。三分之一的车身露在了公寓墙外——令人叹为观止。

“我想我得告诉你一件事。”阿周那话音未落，对方便把宽屏电视打开了。正在报道的新闻与阿周那料想的没差，甚至还添油加醋了一番。

“MOONCELL当家花旦尼禄·克劳狄乌斯与玉藻前驱车撞进居民楼三层，无人伤亡。所驾驶的红色跑车系某企业高管的私家用车。”

——剪不断理还乱，说的就是这种事情吧。

某企业高管指着电视，意指这是否是阿周那要讲的那件事。

阿周那点了点头。

“无所谓。”对方走回咖啡机处，拿了个新杯子，“要糖和奶吗？”

“这可是我家，您倒自己做主起来了。”阿周那笑了。他的脑袋有些晕乎乎的，是否是过分放纵的惩罚呢？不论如何，他昨夜睡眠不足：“不要糖和奶。”

阿周那移开视线，又自顾自说道：“这可一点都不是马后炮，迦尔纳。我先前就和你说了，为情所困的女人是最无理智的。这下可好，比起修理我宁愿建议你再买一辆。”

这么说着，他被人搂住，亲吻用力地印在额头，再顺着额头往下，从面颊到下颚再至脖颈，一丝一毫都没有放过。

“那我也早就说过了：无所谓。”他抬起头，哑着嗓子道，“如果让我能够触碰你，区区一辆车也是划算的。”

“是吗？”他盯着那双蓝色的眸子看，迦尔纳歪了歪头。——尽管两人的工作要求他们理性对待，但阿周那依旧留有感性因素，把感情这种事当做易贷品，未免令人啼笑皆非了。

他推开了迦尔纳：“不，不。我可没允许你随随便便触碰我。”

“哦，那还真是抱歉了。”他站起身来，“我以为你早就默认了……昨晚明明是你一直在催促我来着……”

“——你知道吗，那帮人正在跟你飞进三楼的车合影！”阿周那举起了手机。

“……”同母异父的兄弟凝视着他。

“哦好吧，我们应该料到他的。”阿周那盯着社交网站，“奥斯曼狄斯……阁下？早前合影的时候似乎认出那是你的车了……真是不敢相信，我看到他的笑容时竟然能自动在脑海里回放他的声音，明明是你的客户。”

迦尔纳耸了耸肩。

“……”他本不是很在意社交网站的人，此番攀谈也只是为了逃避某个话题，现在看来一切都是掩耳盗铃，“……还有莫德雷德，不仅合影了，还说你是笨蛋来着。”他锁上了手机。

“无所谓。”

“您现在是只会说这一句了吗？”

“如果是与你有关的事情，那另当别论。”迦尔纳淡淡道，返身去了趟厨房。

“迦尔纳，”阿周那深吸一口气，“你知道吗，我要开始后悔了。您似乎很擅长这种没脸没皮的话。”

“这纯属只是我自己的感受罢了。”他递过来一杯东西，还是方才的那个墨黑色的马克杯，装的却不是自己点的黑咖啡。

“我不需要热牛奶。”他闻了闻，“你还放了糖？”

“你说过你今天没有工作，就算是尼禄应该也没那么快抽身。”他将那牛奶塞给自己，坐在一边的沙发上，“我不觉得昨晚你有休息好……那么咖啡之类的东西，先别喝了。”

……

——这下可真是难办了。

阿周那叹了口气，老老实实地坐在了迦尔纳的身边。新的恋人，各方面尚且不适应都该在意料之中……但或许因为做出这些事情的人是迦尔纳，现在的自己才会抱有更为五味杂陈的感情吧。

他喝了口牛奶，温热甜腻的味道在嘴里弥漫开来，令他温暖。虽然这只是经过微波炉加热的牛奶，但现在却已然足够。他开口，试图说些什么，但他很明白此时他什么也说不出来——至少是针对这件事，或是针对迦尔纳。他想说谢谢，他想说来着，但他更不想因为生分的语言让自己显得笨拙。

“没有明面上的工作，没错……”现在的话语更像是自言自语，“但我需要做个计划，我的新客户……你知道的，是爱德蒙·唐泰斯阁下。作为劫后余生、突发横财的代表人物，他明显不知道，不，是根本不在乎该如何管理他自己的财产，就是花钱花得十分……随心所欲。”

“这种人我也见得不少。”迦尔纳应和他。

“我得给他留一块出来，请一个私人护工对他的精神有好处。”阿周那倒吸了一口气。

“我今天还要跟奥斯曼狄斯见面，他看中了一个名不见经传的小公司。”迦尔纳起身，“你也……注意身体。”

“得了吧，这又不是我人生中第一次两个小时睡眠。”阿周那不由自主地又喝了口牛奶，差点呛到，“对了，你最好跟玉藻联系一下。就算那车不要了，至少从楼里拔出来，不然早晚要变成地标。”

“我知道了。”

他亲吻了阿周那的嘴唇，足足停留了好几秒，才恋恋不舍地离去。

“等一下，”嘴上还留有对方的余温，阿周那喝住了他，“你没车怎么去？”

“乘地铁吧，怎么了？”迦尔纳一脸不解，“是你说的，低碳出行。”

阿周那长长地呼了口气，在意一些事物到了极致，未免就会开始怀疑智商低下的究竟是自己还是对方，乃至于两人都是。

他把自己的车钥匙丢给对方。

“那个笨蛋皇帝应该很久没有开过车了。”玉藻前换了套衣服，粉红色条纹的休闲外套配黑色热裤，“我们撞到楼下的花墙，不知道尼禄是不是故意的——呃，直说吧，我不知道她那时候还清不清醒，D档油门一踩，外加就算是小玉藻也不知道究竟怎么了的不明因素，我们就……飞上去咯☆”

“哦。”迦尔纳点点头，好友正坐在副驾驶位上舒展身体——她看上去也没怎么休息好。

“嘛……说实话那车已经是不成样子了，我很感激你直接就放弃要求赔偿这种事……”玉藻顺了顺自己的头发，“……接下来我们还要赔偿给物业呢，偏偏这是教会的财产之一，天草神父就差把刀架在我俩脖子上噜。”

“那个岸波白野，怎么样了？”

“被小玉藻我用‘一夫多妻去势拳’好好地肃清了呢！现在在医院躺着。”玉藻打了个呵欠，“我是很喜欢他，但是做了错事就必须要接受惩罚。”

“无异议。”就连车上的广播也都在轮番报道豪车插进公寓楼里的神奇事故，他将其关掉，“教会开的价是多少？”

“……唔唔唔，也就是这半年小玉藻都要靠亲爱的粉丝们的上供来度日的程度吧。”她咬了咬嘴唇，“而且这次似乎真的闹大了啦，说不准邪恶的蜥蜴女会看准这个时机上位呢……啊啊，唯独是在这个时候玉藻才会回忆起有权势的好……！呐？”

要说权势的话，迦尔纳难免想到了一位：“我接下来要去见奥斯曼狄斯，你要一起来吗？”

“谁？……算啦，小玉藻与他非亲非故的。”

她将副驾驶的座椅放平，毫不顾忌地躺在上面——她似乎预料到了接下来的名利双受损，双眼闭着，脸上挂着苦闷的神情。

迦尔纳盯着她。对方是自己这么多年来唯一一个推心置腹的好友，然而陷入困境的时刻少之又少，遗憾地说，他实在没有安慰她的经验和手段。

玉藻前的双眼猛地睁开，她突然想到了什么：

“等一下，奥斯曼狄斯，是盖神殿的那个吗？”

“是的。”

“GO,GO,GO,GO！”她调直了座椅，近乎抓挠般地扯过安全带。迦尔纳也配合地启动了车辆。

如果硬要给迦尔纳的客户排个序，那么这位奥斯曼狄斯就是最优先的那一位；他也是让迦尔纳觉得无论怎样的赤字都不会对其产生影响，并集权力和财富为一体的人物。话又说回来了，赔本的情况在他身上发生的次数本就少之又少，敏锐的商业嗅觉和判断能力让他将祖业发扬光大。

……自然，难免地是个性格高傲无比的男人。也就是阿周那特别不擅长应付，而对他迦尔纳而言不成问题的角色。奥斯曼狄斯相当中意他和玉藻，恐怕是某些特性所致。他将私人财产的管理尽数甩给自己，还单方面地公开宣布与玉藻前的兄妹关系——于是玉藻本人在这种时候想起了这层关系。

“咪咕咪咕，关键时刻还是皇兄大人最可靠了呢☆”玉藻前抱着蓝色的猫咪，肆意在天鹅绒表面的沙发上打滚。

“哈哈哈，无妨。余妹陷入了麻烦，余出手相助理所应当。”奥斯曼狄斯穿着黑色的套装，金链作为装饰，深色胸襟大方敞开，两只蓝色的猫咪趴在他身上。

——说是猫咪，居然还有类似狮子的耳朵，迦尔纳也不太清楚那究竟是什么。看上去这屋主人似乎养了一大窝。

他们身处沙漠地带。只因不管是市区还是郊区都已经无法容纳奥斯曼狄斯的巨型行宫，在两地间来往唯有直升飞机一途。

“赔偿的什么的倒是小事，会伤及余妹的果然还是舆论之流吧。”奥斯曼狄斯话锋一转，“玉藻，余请你去旅游如何？只不过余不会同去，你尽兴而归之时会发现余将一切都收拾完毕。”

“哎呀那可真是不好意思呐~还有还有，如果皇兄能将那辆车从楼里弄下来就更好不过啦！”玉藻接过佣人端上的气泡酒。

“哦？有那个必要吗，玉藻？”奥斯曼狄斯笑了起来，“余倒觉得，那相当有意思！加以利用的话，甚至可以成为地标性的建筑。教会算什么，在余的光芒之下——”

“拔出来，”迦尔纳从平板电脑中的资料里抬起头来，“谢谢。”

男人两手一摊：“那就拔出来。”

“既然是你的车，你要不要也一同出去避避风头？迦尔纳，余知道你最不喜这类是非。”奥斯曼狄斯说道，“带上几乎全黑了的那个也行。”

迦尔纳盯着他，知道对方意指阿周那。

“你今天开的、停在那头的是那人的车吧？银色的那辆，我都知道。”他露出了神秘的微笑，“余可不傻，兄弟之间感情要好一点没有什么值得奇怪的……而且那个男人，是个不到关键时刻不会吐露真心的家伙，接下来也不会有多容易哦。”

——这种事情，迦尔纳也是明白的。他直率的举动会将阿周那逼到边缘，反而容易适得其反。有时想着给他留些余地，但反应过来时自己已经采取了行动——这个人本身，就是失控的开关。

“旅游的事情我会问他。”迦尔纳只是应了这么一句。

到家的时候……准确地说，是到阿周那的家以后，恋人躺在沙发上，裹着一条羊毛毯睡着了。

他将车钥匙搁在起居室的茶几面上，轻声走了过去。在指尖要接触对方的下一秒时，男人睁开了眼睛。

迦尔纳承认，他原来想说“我回来了”，或许是早前的心得让他变了主意，几番思索，他道：“打扰了。”

阿周那看他的眼神一下子变得阴兮兮的，诡异无比。

“比我想象中的要早。”他挣扎着起身，连人带毯落入了迦尔纳的怀抱。

迦尔纳顺势拨弄着对方的头发，吻了吻发间：“我买了晚餐回来，要现在吃吗？”又亲吻了额头。

“……如果您想说话，请好好说。”像是回敬那般，阿周那咬了咬他锁骨附近的肉，不轻不重的力道让迦尔纳倒吸了一口凉气。

——那还吃什么晚饭。

理智被抽空是一瞬间的事。迦尔纳将对方打横抱起，走向了卧室。

像是本能一般，他将同母异父的弟弟按在床上，强硬地吻上去。

他试着用舌尖去顶撞，对方也颇为不服输地抵了回来。迦尔纳一直睁着眼睛，就连对方闭上双眼沉浸其中的模样都尽收眼底。舌尖的交融有着特殊的魔力，他的身体仿佛变得空荡荡的，他变得很饿，不是泛义上的饥饿……而是一种诱导着他吃掉对方的力量。

他离开了阿周那的嘴唇，将他身上那件简单的白色T恤三两下脱掉，露出极深色的肌肤，从上到下细密地啃吻。

“……我才刚醒来，就要做这种事情吗？”阿周那的胸膛起伏着，他的心跳得很快。

“可你已经很精神了。”他将手往下延伸，抚上了那已经有了些精神的分身。

“……喂。”

迦尔纳又凑了上去，将吻落在对方的面颊，与此同时却发现阿周那顺势伸出了舌，一副迎接的模样。

自然，他的表情也慢慢在脸上凝固。

“……”

“你……很喜欢舌吻吗？”

“……不，我只是看到你这家伙又凑过来……”阿周那望向别处。

……

这次进攻猛烈，迦尔纳咬住了他的嘴唇，与此同时也攻占进了口腔，用力地扫荡着每一寸。阿周那的身体在微微颤抖——尤其是自己同时握住了他的节杖时，他惊愕地睁开了双眼。

“唔唔……”唾液自嘴角溢出。

迦尔纳不理睬，手顺着那根颇有感觉的东西上下律动着。他的呼吸粗重起来，与此相反的是阿周那，他的气息断断续续，时粗时轻……拜自己所赐。可这又有什么关系呢？现在轮到自己掌控他的身体，无论是舌尖的接触还是手上的动作都能让他放弃思考，而自己正在供给他的大部分呼吸。

又一次将他逼到如此绝境。

——尽管他对这点心知肚明。

但也只有这样，阿周那才会用力搂住——不，就像是扼住他一般，像他贪求更多。

他加快了手上的速度，变成一昧地蹂躏他的嘴唇。他看见阿周那的眼球微微上挑，身上的动作也仿佛在缓慢失去力道。

“唔、嗯……”他离开了对方的唇，阿周那大口大口地呼吸着，他微微弓起了身体——因为自己的手，他现在很有感觉，濒临顶点的快感让他咬住他自己的嘴唇——

迦尔纳内心涌出了一种情感，或许……是更上一层的欲望。

他再度撬开对方的口，阿周那显然没有那么多余力抵抗，更没有力气去回应。他温柔地欺负着对方，他的身体受制于自己……  
这么做着，就算连自己开始燥热起来。

“呜、呜呜……”变成了尾调上扬的诱人声音。

因为一刻不停地盯着床上的那人看，直到对方脱力，将腰完全放下的时候，迦尔纳才注意到自己的手上沾了他先前释放的精液。

他吻了吻爱人的鼻尖。

阿周那的嘴唇有些肿，他扭头，顺便躲开了自己的炙热目光。他花了好些时间才找回他眼底里的神采，迦尔纳看到他似乎在说些什么。

“啊啊……”他听清楚了对方的呢喃，“好厉害……”

他对自己的吸引力已然是不争的事实。与他相关的一切令自己无法割舍，为之疯狂。


	5. Chapter 5

迦尔纳的手臂有些发麻。

修正：这是酣甜的麻痹状态，所以手臂是甜蜜地发麻。

他同母异父的弟弟正躺在上面，在自己的怀里老老实实地睡了一个晚上。正因为是“老老实实”，才显得难能可贵。

此情此景，打扰了二人的睡眠的这个电话显得是如此地不识趣，来自阿周那的手机。这才刚过八点，打电话来的人与他要么十分熟络，要么毫不相关。

“……啊，好的，我知道了，您待会直接过来就行。”阿周那的嗓音里透着困倦，“我在家，没关系……不，不麻烦……啊？”

听上去等会有客人要来。这么说来自己住在阿周那家里也有一些时日了，却一直瞒着所有人，不知道是否应该避嫌呢？

“……好的，我知道了，母亲大人。”

……

一霎睡意全消，迦尔纳猛地睁开双眼。这不是考虑避不避嫌的时候，是大难临头的终焉之刻了！——诚然，贡蒂妈妈本身绝不是什么“大难”，但让她感到悲伤的话，不说阿周那，自己万死难辞其咎。她的愿望一直都是希望他们六个好好相处，但也绝不应该会好到床上去的吧？！

他下意识收回那只发麻的手臂，正好挂掉电话的阿周那因此失手将手机砸在脸上。

“……您，”他的喉结上下动了动，“下次别把手伸过来了……我说真的，睡得一点都不好，差点落枕。”

“抱歉。”迦尔纳坐起身子，“啊——那个……”

“九十点钟的时候会有人来，先跟你说一声。”阿周那在枕头上活动脖颈。

是贡蒂妈妈吧。“我不在场的话，会不会好点？”他想自己的脸色应该就是阿周那现在盯着自己的原因，它一定很差。

“你想怎么做？”阿周那道。

“……我不喜欢躲躲藏藏。”迦尔纳下床，“我想现在就离开。”如果是规规矩矩地从正门出去的话，有可能会直接打个照面，那么阿周那的卧室窗外是后院，从这里跳下去的话——

“……迦尔纳，需要我提醒下你现在身上只有一条裤衩吗？”恋人从床上坐起来，匪夷所思地望向自己——是啊，这大概是今年自己做过最诡异的事情了。

——我好像是打算跳窗来着，这也才二楼，太简单了，都不会受伤，我的恋人是在为我担心吗？

“现在八点多了，后院的浇灌系统已经打开了。”阿周那皱眉，“啊……抱歉，如果你是想洗个冷水澡的话，请跳。”

“我不想洗冷水澡，我也不想跟贡蒂妈妈见面——在你家。”刚起床的脑袋里充斥着浆糊。

“啊……”阿周那看了他好一会，煞有介事道，“的确如此，在这里撞上很难解释。是这样没错了，迦尔纳，难得你有这般考虑周全的时候。好了，你还是赶紧离开为上，请跳。”

他眨了眨眼，自己也眨了眨眼。楼下花园的自动灌溉声令思维清醒过来。他深吸一口气，将腿从窗台撤回：“你在骗我。”

阿周那伸了个懒腰：“没有什么比一觉醒来看到你要跳窗走人更有意思的事情了，迦尔纳。”

“那人是谁，你为何唤她母亲大人？”他坐到恋人身边。

阿周那笑了起来，显然是在嘲笑自己方才的失态。当然，迦尔纳自己也明白今非昔比，要想阻止这样的笑声，只要把手伸进对方的衣服里……

“喂……唔、拿出来，现在不是——”他揽住阿周那的腰，另一只手游移到了胸部，用了不重不轻的力道捏了捏那颗敏感的东西。

“我不都说过别碰那里吗！”阿周那挣脱了他的怀抱，瞪了他一眼。

作为愚弄他的回报，迦尔纳死死地盯着他。

他的弟弟叹了口气：

“……你知道，我们的父亲，都是不能随便在公众面前露面的，对吧？”

“嗯。”

“所以，就需要所谓的‘代理人’，来帮他打理些事情。”阿周那揉了揉太阳穴，“我不知道苏利耶大人有没有这样的代行者，但至少，源赖光小姐是我父亲的代理。她能动用的权能甚至比我还要多一些，想不到吧？”

“……”迦尔纳知道这个源赖光，一个颇有权势的财团首脑，尽管之前并不知道她与因陀罗有所关联。

“换个好理解的说法，我十八岁之前，父亲的赡养费都是从赖光小姐的户头上打过来的。”阿周那说。

“我明白了。”迦尔纳点点头。

“……然而，源赖光虽然算个聪明的女人，但……”阿周那指了指额头，“某些时候，某些地方，这儿，这儿还是有那么点点……唔，她喜欢让我叫她母亲大人，你懂了吧？”

“……懂了。”

因为阿周那这么说了，他也暗自做好了心理准备。如今看来，是否过于自以为是了呢？

——在看到这种场景之后。

源赖光是个高挑的女人，身高与阿周那都相差无几，非常的成熟……尤其是，某个部位。当她将阿周那的脸、摁在那个部位上、反复揉搓时，迦尔纳意识到恋人会坦率承认喜欢自己某种意义上是有客观养成因素的。

太突出了。这是迦尔纳对那对胸部的唯一想法，尤其赖光还喜欢穿紧身的套装。

“哎呀哎呀，真是有相当一段时间没有见面了呢，你都不来看看我这个母亲吗？”她摸着阿周那的脑袋。

“……抱歉。”阿周那的头发凌乱着。

“嘛嘛，说笑的。我还是有自知之明的啦，只要你有经常去看贡蒂夫人，就足够了。”她说，“孩子不管到了多远的地方，都不能忘记母亲，要时常挂念着才是。而母亲对孩子的思念也一点不会比这少——啊啊，所以说，要是我是贡蒂夫人，看到自己的孩子搬出来住什么的……想想都要哭泣了啊。”

——不愧是因陀罗的代理人，这套委婉的说教真是相当厉害！

阿周那投过来一个绝望的眼神。

赖光顺着恋人的眼神看向自己：“哦，这位不是——”

“啊，我们……昨天，”阿周那的眼皮在跳，他一字一顿道，“打了一天的，电动……就索性，让他住下了……”

这是谎言，可迦尔纳不得不逼迫自己用力点头。

“啊~原来是这样。我们家金时也是这样，老是贪玩。”赖光笑了起来，“不过……贡蒂夫人要是知道了，肯定会很欣慰的。我也很高兴。”

接着，她坐到了沙发上，待恋人为她上茶时，才摸出一份邀请函。

“就是这黄金周的最后一天，是犬子坂田金时的生日派对，我现在就将迦尔纳先生的名字加上，两位若是有空闲，请务必光临。”赖光道，“原谅我到现在才登门拜访告知此事，也是不想让您们为犬子的礼物太费心思。金时这个孩子，心思就像个小孩子一样，还很单纯，只要让他的生日派对热热闹闹的，他就很高兴了。”

“……原来如此，到时我一定参加。”阿周那这么说着，但迦尔纳了解他，他看上去没什么情绪波动，仿佛对此事毫不关心，但他似乎不用思考便能得出这样的结果就意味着——他一点都不想参加，但这样与他本人意愿无关。

“顺便一问，坂田先生今年贵庚了？”

“哎呀，别叫他什么先生啊。嗯……还是个小孩子呢，就当他三岁吧？”赖光捂嘴笑了起来。

“哪儿的话，”阿周那挤出了一个笑容，“我记得他上大学了。”

“嘛，那不还是与小孩子没什么差别嘛，离你这样独当一面还差了太多呢！”

阿周那与自己交换了个眼神。他是识时务的男人，不打算再继续这个话题。

“……真的，可以吗？”迦尔纳停下手中的活计，小心翼翼地望向面前的男人。对方的衬领并没有扣好，领带松散着，锁骨间的小窝暴露在眼底。

阿周那抚上那只白皙的手：“如果你在问能不能帮我系领带的话，答案是无所谓。但你已经用了五分钟成功证明你根本就不会反手系领带，所以快停下，不然我就得再熨一遍了！”

“抱歉，但我问的不是这个。”迦尔纳松开了手，“至于领带，我还没打算放弃。”

他绕到了阿周那身后，这样一来方便许多——面前正好就是等身镜。他将手从阿周那腋下伸了出来，那根宝蓝色的领带霎时间容易掌控了好些。怀里的人嘴唇张了张，似乎想要说什么，却又作罢。

迦尔纳的手将那条领带翻转成结，他注意到镜子里的阿周那面部表情十分不自然。这是意料中的事情，在这段时间里也不稀罕。自那以后，两人像是发生了激烈的化合反应……不，是过于激烈了，从互相嘲讽的对手变成恋人以后——一下子，至少是看上去，谁也离不开谁一样。尽管阿周那还在时不时地揶揄他几句，然而两人的融洽程度比起之前、高中、甚至是小时候都要好上千万倍。

曾几何时，迦尔纳本人希冀的，其实是良好的兄弟关系。但仔细想想，兄友弟恭和兄亲弟爱似乎也没什么太大差别。

他将阿周那的衬衫扣好，再缓慢地把领带的结往上推。

——只是扭曲到了不行。

迦尔纳再度庆幸自己不算是“绝对正确”的奉行者。

“天哪迦尔纳，发呆就算了你还要把手放在我胸上吗？”恋人用手臂夹了夹他，“你要问我什么来着？”

他这才把手收回去：“我是想说，我觉得你需要再考虑一下，阿周那，就是……跟我一起出席活动的事情。”

阿周那挑了挑眉毛。

“我不在乎其他人怎么想，唯独我们的兄弟……”

“你还没资格那么说，名义上的事情对所有人来说都比实际重要得多。”他看了迦尔纳一眼，转身去取衣架上的白色外套，依旧是白银蓝套装，他最为习惯的搭配，“不过你也别多想，赖光虽然也邀请了他们，但我的兄弟们赴邀的必要性远不如我大，你今晚不会见到他们。”

“但我和你一起出席可不会被当做秘密，阿周那。”

“迦尔纳，你就真的没有——”他看上去有些急躁，迦尔纳估计自己又踩到他什么怒点了……这的的确确是他的不足之处，也是自己现阶段最想改正的地方。

阿周那摆摆手，深吸了口气，看像是在调整状态：“我是说，你就真的没有想过往前走？”

他一愣。

“我想打破僵局，迦尔纳。诚如我之前所说，名义上我们现在什么都不是，什么关系也没有——实际明白、理解这段关系的人只有我们自己。”他走得远了些，靠在了窗边，仿佛在刻意不与自己贴近，“我也不想蠢到失策被人发现，相信你也不想……除非是故意。那么，我就想要循序渐进……”

“……至少让他人明白我俩的关系开始……缓和。”他轻声道。

原来如此。

迦尔纳心里一动，他朝对方走去。

“哇，算我求你，别过来。”阿周那马上道。

他停住脚步。他知道自己直勾勾地望着对方，却不想移开双眼。赤裸地说，脑海里有种冲动在迫使他做些什么。

“拜托，也别……停在这里……”恋人掩面，“去给你自己换套衣服，领带也请自己打，你没问题的。记得正式一点，迦尔纳，说是金时的生日会不如说是赖光的母性宣讲大会，坐那儿听几个小时就算数。”

“哦。”迦尔纳点了点头，打算照他说的做。

他觉得自己已然陷入进去，到名为爱情的漩涡。他的头脑依旧清醒，这不可能、也不会是诱惑，但硬要说这究竟是什么的话，迦尔纳更愿意称其为命运。

生日宴会在一艘豪华巨轮上，周遭布置得金灿灿的，金时本人的照片画像四处可见，且来客可观。各界人士都得卖财团一个面子，而金时本人似乎在同龄人里面也是颇有名气。

“学业之外，他似乎是个网红……不，说不上，但就是网络播客，还有兼一些潮牌的代言，类似那种。”阿周那介绍道，两人姑且漫步在甲板上欣赏夜景，后面还有一整个管弦乐团现场演奏，“我看过他的视频，大概就是开着改装摩托上下楼梯之类的。”

“赖光小姐对此毫无意见吗？”迦尔纳接过两杯香槟，将其中一杯递给了他。

“这可跟赖光对他的设想相去甚远了。”阿周那嘴角勾起，“原来还会念叨几句吧……后来怕是她也没想到会有那么多人关注喜欢金时，只好做出了让步。哦对，主播的名字叫Golden，你要是好奇可以去搜搜看。”

这么说着，阿周那似乎过于沉浸在介绍他人的话题，没有注意到有人接近——他与一个男人不轻不重地撞上了。

酒水倒是没洒。“不好意思。”他颔首示意。

“哎呀，没关系没关系。”对方是个看似轻飘飘的男人，头发和皮肤都是浅色，散发着令人难忘的花香，“还好香槟没洒，要知道我俩穿得都是白衣服，粘上就麻烦了，你说是吧？”

阿周那对他客气地笑了笑，原以为就此别过，谁知那人还停在原地，歪着脑袋打量他俩。

“……还有什么事吗？”他看着面前的白衣男子。

“唔，不打算隐瞒，的确是好想法！但你们真的坚持得下去吗？”他整了整自己的彩边披肩，看似漫不经心道，“你们选择了一条艰难的路呢，但因尚未铸成，果也不是很明晰哦？——因为你们可能是佛教徒，所以我用了因果这样的说法。”

迦尔纳皱了皱眉，恋人也是，他们匪夷所思地盯着面前这个男人。他不觉得曾经见过这人，外表年龄与他俩相仿，身上散发着源源不断的鲜花香味。

“……不好，你们看上去就是一副‘佛教关我什么事’的模样。”那轻飘飘的家伙笑道，“嘛，当我胡言乱语就好了……就是看到了有意思的事情，一时兴起就打算对此说两句了，要知道我对于这种话题可是相当地感兴趣，这、种、话、题、哟！”

迦尔纳有点想抓住他问个清楚，对方看上去非傻即贤。可这时偏偏赖光过来了。

“欢迎你们来我家金时的生日宴会，赖光十分荣幸，请各位务必尽兴哦。”赖光选了一条淡紫色的抹胸礼服，本来体积就足够可怕的胸部被衣装再次强调，迦尔纳觉得作为“合身”的标准，这很糟糕……偏偏本人一脸没有自觉的样子。

“大概再过个十几分钟，还请各位进舱里来。生日最重要的就是得体的演说了，不是吗？”赖光看上去心情很好。

“啊哈哈哈，赖光小姐所言极是呢。”那不知名的白衣男子挪到了赖光面前，突然，他指向这位宴会女主人的右耳，“哎呀，那是什么？”

“诶？难道蹭到哪里去了……诶？”赖光吓了一跳，连忙往耳后摸索，钻石耳坠十分晃眼，“您在说什么啦，哪儿有什么？”

“开玩笑的☆”白衣男子的声音变得温柔，“美人配以美丽的花朵，像您这样倾国倾城之色更是不在话下——失礼了。”他将手向赖光发间伸去。

阿周那与自己对视了眼。

像是变戏法，不，就是戏法。那白衣男子从赖光发间取出一枝花，透着淡淡的粉紫色，像是康乃馨的样子。

“献给伟大的母亲，源赖光小姐。”他这么说道。

赖光掩唇笑了起来，显然被逗得很开心，她接过了那枝花：“谢谢你，赖光我都有些害羞了呢。”

那白衣男子一下子靠近赖光，距离近到阿周那不得不准备上前阻止。但事情发生得很快，他听到那戏法家这么说道：

“晚安我的小姐，做个美梦。”

赖光皱了皱眉，下一秒便失去意识，瘫在了白衣男子的怀里。

“啊……”

那人搂着这位女主人，长叹一声，也不太清楚他到底在感叹什么。

阿周那把手里那杯香槟塞给自己，走上前去。恋人很聪明，他意识到事情开始朝着奇怪的方向发展了。

——直到那人走了出来。

坂田金时身着黑色的西装，稍长的金发看上去被好好地打理过——烫过以后再取一部分编成小辫儿，金色的腰带令人瞩目。

他走到了白衣男子面前。

“呃，那啥，我说这，真的no problem吗？”他挠了挠头，问那戏法家道。

“十个小时no problem！”对方竖起大拇指，“但是十个小时以后就说不好了哟，我也不知道醒来的到底是你妈还是他爸还是什么东西的。”

在场最严肃的人恐怕就是阿周那了，他挡在了金时面前：“等一下，这是你们计划好的？金时，你想做什么？”

“哦哦！这不是阿周那大哥吗！”金时拍了拍他的肩膀，“原因什么的稍后再说……我也很害怕啊，把赖光老大迷昏什么的……啊。”

金时看到了迦尔纳。很明显，他认得出来自己是谁，一时间怕是不知道该怎么称呼为好。

“——迦尔纳大大哥？”他沉吟了会说道。

阿周那板着的脸都差点没绷住。

管弦乐团停止演奏，仿佛事前知悉了这一切，将乐器一一收回运走。另一车乐器也被早有准备地送了过来。

在乐手询问电路插口时，阿周那给了自己一个惊恐的眼神。直到他们组装完毕，恋人的眼神更加无助了。

被璀璨夜景所照亮的半边夜空，重金属音乐震天怒发。

急促的敲门声吵醒了阿周那。他用双手指尖推了推面部肌肉，下意识地吞了口唾沫——喉咙干渴异常。

——他竟然在这该死的船上过夜了。

“来了。”他对敲门那人道。好吧，不仅过夜了，自己还只脱了外套就睡下了，皮带卡在腰上一夜，难免有些不适。

他下床找鞋，发现迦尔纳倒在地上，自己的鞋子东一只西一只，分散在房间两侧。

——？

就阿周那本人而言，他宁愿怠慢门外来客，也不愿衣衫不整地见人。待他捡回皮鞋、稍整衣装后，才开了门。

女人的嚎哭声霎时涌进房间，惹人难过。

金时一脸无奈地看向自己，指了指楼下，也就是声音的来源。

阿周那长叹一口气，摆摆手道：“什么都别说了。”

“不，阿周那大哥……这个，真的……”

“你自作自受，还想让我帮忙？”

“可是、可是老大她哭起来我真是一点办法没有……”

“……我昨晚就跟你说了吧，”阿周那的头有些疼，他将此归咎给宿醉，“我已经改变了对这件事的看法，但依旧，不反对也不赞同。”说到底，自己怎么会在这种乱七八糟青春期残留的生日派对上醉倒，无法用常理解释啊。

金时看上去有些局促不安，他的肩膀耸起，不像放轻松时候的状态——而且，他的目光躲闪了起来。

“啊，说起来，靠岸了吗？”他问金时。

“靠岸了靠岸了，阿周那大哥。”

“那就好，”他在心里长舒一口气，“我们准备一会就走，谢谢你们的款待。”

面前这个结实的小伙子看上去更加慌乱了，墨镜下的眼眸躲躲闪闪。

“那啥、呃，大哥啊。”

他拿出了金光闪闪的定制手机，几下点击以后递给了阿周那：“早、早上看到了，现在还是有点……呃，影响吧。”

“……”

阿周那的脑袋“嗡”地一下炸开了。

又是社交网站，人类什么时候能够少花点时间在这种无谓的玩意儿上呢？这次又是哪里的不认识的谁？啊啊，或许认识，也不能说认识，至少，对这个人有点印象……是那个叫做酒吞童子的女人，虽然看上去是个小女孩，但称呼她为女人兴许更为妥当……原因一言难尽就是了。来自她的图片，常见的正方形剪裁。画面上的她侧过脸去，微张嘴唇，靠近身边另一个金发女孩，那另一个则脸都红透了。配文是“啾~”。

致命的是，这张照片实际上并没有对焦，意味着化为二人背景的东西并没有被虚化——那就是自己和迦尔纳了。

两位女性的身后不远处，图片上的自己和迦尔纳正在亲吻彼此。他的腿不知道为什么就缠在那家伙身上了，那家伙的手也不知道干什么就伸进自己的外套里了。

“我、我有叫酒吞那家伙赶快删掉啦，可大哥你知道的，她从来不听我的……”

阿周那的手微微颤抖，大脑的思绪被打乱了。他甚至不敢去看评论。

他把手机还给了金时。

时间回溯到昨夜。

也不知道哪儿来的乐团在古典与流行风格间穿梭自如，话说中间那个吉他少女怎么还带嘶吼的，不怕嗓子坏掉吗？阿周那忍受着鼓膜的刺痛，不禁感叹自己想得可真多。

但他表面上不能表现出来，趁四下无人注意他俩，悄悄将身边的恋人拉进了船舱。迦尔纳一直在走神，直到手中的香槟快洒出去才回过神来。

这时候金时追了进来，手里拿了两件布满金色亮片的外套。——其实有三件，还有一件让他穿在了身上。

用脚想都知道他想干什么：“不会穿上的。”

“——大哥你说啥？”在这种分贝的音量下，交谈是一件很不容易的事情。

“——我说，不会，穿上的！”

“别这样嘛，这可是golden party，总要有点氛围，那种，feel什么的！”金时竖了个大拇指，“原来的衣服放到寄存处就ok啦！”

阿周那觉得来到这个派对开始成为他这辈子最糟糕的回忆之一，与此不分伯仲的回忆是高中的时候两校学术竞赛自己差一点点点点就要输给了迦尔纳……那次是被逼迫到绝境的焦急与屈辱，这次则是身心的双重折磨。

他一把将金时拉到跟前：“你不觉得现在有更重要的事情需要跟我解释一下？”

“那个魔术师去哪了？”迦尔纳冷不丁地插了一句话。

他瞪了恋人一眼。金时指了指窗外。

被灯光照亮的海面，白色的魔术师一人伫立在气垫船上，向远方缓缓漂去。

阿周那一阵头晕：“我不相信迷昏赖光是你自己一个人的主意。”

金时这小子，说到这个就变得支支吾吾起来。这也算在阿周那的意料之内，在他不停地追问下，对方才招供。

——这是一次，金时鼓起毕生勇气的叛逆行为。

“为、为了给老大认错，接下来一整年——我都会把大部分时间放在学习上的！”金时死死拽着手中的衣服，“女朋友也不会交的！”

迦尔纳疑惑地看着他俩。

“之前没想说来着，赖光不得已同意金时做播客的附加条件是不能交女朋友。”阿周那补充道。

“所、所以说，就是想告诉赖光老大，It's time to let me out of her control啦!”

阿周那快速地在脑内做着财产评估，相信迦尔纳也是一样。如果金时现在完全从赖光手上完全独立出来，只要他依旧保证他的流量热度和代言工作，支付他自己的学费没有太大问题——相对的，日常生活肯定会比现在拮据，但也不至于活不下去。

至此，阿周那便找不出理由来反驳面前这个金光灿灿的大学生了。诚然，直接放倒监护人这个行为未免太过激，但反观赖光360°无死角地监视着金时（包括网络）来看，这也可以理解。

阿周那长长地呼出一口气，“行吧，那我不再过问这件事。这十小时内，你最好想一个办法应付一下赖光，否则那将会是……狂风骤雨。”

“alright、alright！”金时猛点头，“唔，那么外套——”

“……我们这些年纪大的就不参合了，你们……”阿周那扭头看见迦尔纳伸手去接，“——喂！”

之后的记忆就变得有些模糊了，阿周那记得他喝了点香槟——不，那不是香槟，成色也有所差异，那是清酒。虽然装在不匹配的容器里，但这的的确确是上等清酒的味道……接下来的所有记忆，也就开始模糊了起来。

“你说那酒不错，我也喝了——对，不是香槟。接着你把我按在墙上，吻了我……相信我，是你主动的。”迦尔纳坐在地上，面无表情地望着他，“你一边把我往楼上的房间拖一边吻我，那个时候我也晕乎乎的，主要是因为你。应该就是在那个时候被拍到了吧。接着，我们回到了房间，换我把你压在了床上，你一脚把我踢下了床。然后我又爬了上去，因为就算什么都不做，也不能穿着衣服睡觉，然后你又把我踢了下去……我再试了一次，发觉你一副不想让我上床的样子，所以我就睡在了地上。”

“……”阿周那揉了揉太阳穴，“哈？”

“嗯。”迦尔纳点了点头。

他从未觉得如此尴尬，令他想跳进海里大吼的尴尬。他这才从枕头底下摸出自己的手机，太棒了，简直完美！从奎师那到他的兄弟们，再到母亲的家宅，各占了一个未接来电。

……

只打了一个电话就住手，说明他们也很尴尬……大概就是，看似火急火燎的事情又似乎没什么好在意的，但又切实会令他们感觉到匪夷所思。

尴尬以后接踵而来的是负罪感，要不然他阿周那干脆真的跳海算了……迦尔纳不能跳，跳了就成双双殉情了，做鬼还是在尴尬。

他打开长年不曾过多留意的社交网站，酒吞本身自带话题度，那条早被推上了热门榜……热搜榜上还有另一个令他在意的内容：是关于迦尔纳的。其他人的好奇心已经被彻底吊了起来，先是与美女主持人玉藻前幽会，再是与另一个女主持尼禄纠缠不清，随后私家车插进了尼禄已经公布的男友家里，今日又被爆出与自己的竞争对手激情热吻。

阿周那锁屏，狠狠地将手机摔在了床上。

“先回家再说。”身边的人如此说道。

回家的话，自然是回阿周那的家里。

迦尔纳为他煮了咖啡，那屋主人不安地在客厅里踱步。

“迦尔纳，我……我肯定是要给他们回一个电话的……”他深吸一口气，“我大可以跟他们坦白，接着再请他们瞒——不，不可能，我一辈子都不会欺骗母亲。”

“的确，你不该欺骗贡蒂妈妈。”迦尔纳把黑咖啡递给他。

“现在就算是花大价钱让酒吞删除那条内容也已无济于事，第一时间早过去了……哈啊，她也不是用钱就能搞定的人。”阿周那喝了口咖啡，似乎被烫到了，“……啧，要不然我就回般度祖宅一趟，不管怎么样都先否认好了。”

迦尔纳抬头，直勾勾地盯着他。

“啊，对，先否认就好了，反正遇上酒吞总会出现奇奇怪怪的事情，也算是不可抗力的一种。”仿佛在自己说服自己，阿周那对上了恋人的目光，“别这样看着我，迦尔纳。哦，是了，你我最近还是不要见面比较好，你知道的……”

“我不知道，阿周那，我不知道。”对方朝自己走了过来。

“哦？”

他把自己抱起，阿周那不觉得在这种节骨眼上做这种事情合乎时宜，他试图挣脱，对方却是在用全力禁锢住自己，这份果决令他吃惊，挣脱的动作瞬间少了些力道。

迦尔纳把他丢上了床。与之前不同的是，他扯下阿周那的领带，将屋主人的双腕绑在了床头，貌似还是个死结。

“事已至此，迦尔纳，坦白说，我起了踢废你的念头。”阿周那让自己的声音听上去尽可能平静，“你想体会一下真的分手吗？”

“所以说你又要再玩一次那种戏码？”难以置信，迦尔纳反问了他。

“什么戏码？我给你五秒，马上松开我的领带，否则我让你下半身瘫痪。”

他紧紧地擒住了自己，分开了阿周那的双腿。阿周那用力地用脚跟锤击着对方的背部却无济于事，他用力地吻住了自己。

不是之前那种温柔的，像是大狗狗一样细密的舔吻，这次用足了力道。阿周那不愿意张开嘴唇，对方粗暴地咬破了他的唇瓣，在他吃痛的空隙，自己的口腔便被霸占。

他还扯着自己的头发——作为反击，阿周那咬住对方的舌头，可头皮传来的疼痛却更加猛烈。

迦尔纳离开了他的嘴唇，两人间拉出了一条血丝。

“奎师那一个电话，你就做好了永远不再理睬我的准备，那么这次又是如何呢，”迦尔纳冷冷道，“已经说到分手了，不是吗？如果他们并不待见我们的关系，你就打算让我们到此为止，不是吗？”

“没错，就是这样，我们没有办法违抗贡蒂妈妈，因为我们都爱她。”

“那我何尝不爱你呢，阿周那，那你又何尝不愿意与我在一起呢？”

“……”

迦尔纳将他的额头抵在自己的额头上。

“所以，”迦尔纳沉声道，“很抱歉，阿周那，我不会再放任你离开我了。”

仿佛是在与阿周那方才的发言怄气，迦尔纳优先玩弄了他反应最为激烈的地方。

先是从乳晕附近漫不经心地扫过去，再用着近乎是撩拨的力道咬上乳头。阿周那的呼吸声急促了起来，混杂着焦虑，他不知道迦尔纳究竟想要做些什么。说到底两人目前的肉体关系并没有到最后一步，充其量就只是亲热的水平。

恋人同时玩弄着那对敏感的东西，阿周那很明白其已经挺立起来……他之前不许对方碰的理由就是这样感觉很是奇怪，他就像个女人一样，会因为被玩弄乳头而慢慢兴奋起来。

嘴唇的伤口火辣辣地作痛，然而来自身体的某种渴求让他闭上双眼。恋人的手往下游移，又要让他射在迦尔纳的手里吗？然而，已略微有些感觉的分身所迎来的，却是另一种令他感到奇怪的触感。

“唔唔……”

重新睁开眼的瞬间，阿周那的脑袋瞬间被清空了。对方正含住自己的性器，眼神看上去若无其事的样子。

“喂？迦尔纳，你在、嗯啊——”

他看上去早有准备，从根部从下往天舔舐，再来回舔弄的铃口。这比手给他的刺激更大，尤其是被舔到某个地方——

阿周那的脑袋猛地后仰：

“啊……啊啊……！”

“看来，这里是你的敏感带。”对方将嘴唇覆在其上，用以舔吻施去刺激。前所未有的感受侵袭了阿周那的头脑，对欲望的渴求与先前事件的理性思考在他的思绪里战斗着，爆发奇妙的化合反应。

“啊……哈啊、嗯……不要、不要一直……那里……！嗯啊……”他的声音变得尖细。这样下去果真不太妙，脑子里快要只剩下一件事情了。

接着，迦尔纳用拇指扣住了那里，顺势往下吮吸着柱身。不断涌上来的快感令阿周那咬住了自己的嘴唇，先前的伤口所带来的疼痛已然渺小到不值一提。

——自己的……肉棒，正在被这样……疼爱……

在对方仿佛是针对似得舔弄铃口上的马眼时，他再也控制不住，迦尔纳反应也很快——倒不如说他很清楚阿周那射精前的反应，他果断地含住，让恋人射在他的嘴里。

“……呜呜、喂，迦尔纳……啊……等、等？！”他看到对方干脆地吞了下去。

“我想做这种事情很久了。”迦尔纳看上去很真挚的样子，尽管现在说真是槽点满满。

“……那种东西不会好喝的吧？！”他偷偷尝试着挣脱领带，可惜以失败告终。

头脑里依旧在回味刚才的快感，可面前这始作俑者却拨通了手机。看上去他可真随心所欲，上一秒还在亲热，下一秒却已经可以开始处理工作了。

他清了清嗓：“奥斯曼狄斯先生，关于上次旅游的事情，我和阿周那都决定去。”

“——哈？！”


	6. 我的弟弟相当抗拒去海滩那类地方毕竟黑色吸热

一切都变得朦胧，暖阳洒落在二人身上。那个男人亲吻着自己，柔软蓬松的头发蹭得他咯咯直笑——他很少在迦尔纳面前真心实意的笑，或许是想隐藏这什么——但归根究底不过是难为情。他们在床上打着滚，仿佛年轻了十几岁，他的发丝在雪白的床单上不显踪迹。  
他不停地用嘴唇表达他的感情，周遭的一切显得更加朦胧，那阳光都要变得刺眼起来。仿佛一切都不再有任何感觉——哪怕他知道对方将自己衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗地解开。  
——哈？  
  
阿周那被晃醒了。飞机似乎遭遇了强烈气流，颠簸得很。他记得自己只裹一层毯子，不知什么时候谁又给他的双腿盖上了一层。  
他挣扎着起身，虽然能平躺这点不错，但舒适度总比不上床。隔壁的人听到了自己的声响，拉开两人间隔着的帘子。  
“刚才那下确实有些厉害。”迦尔纳盯着自己，“不过你醒来正好，空乘在点菜。”  
前座的女士探出头来：“小玉藻推荐猪骨拉面哟？这家航空做的虽然不能算极品，但味道勉~勉强强还是能过得去的。”  
“……那就猪骨拉面吧。”看到玉藻缩回座位，阿周那这才打了个呵欠。话说回来，刚才那梦究竟是什么，他已经很久没有做梦了……还梦到迦尔纳，真是罕有。  
出现迦尔纳的、还留有有记忆的梦，上一次还是在高中时代，他和迦尔纳持弓面对面射出了箭。自己躲过去了，可他的箭射中了迦尔纳的咽喉，对方倒下了。现在一看，无愧于噩梦一词，且不提情爱，母亲知道了不知道会悲伤成什么模样。  
阿周那的脑袋昏沉沉的，想到家人，又开始昏沉沉地痛了起来。他将手机关机——哪怕是落地以后也不打算打开。他得先消失一段时间，清白正直如他，遇上这种情况也不得不选择逃避。休假是不得已之举，他盘算着之后如何找酒吞算账。  
迦尔纳挪了过来，坐到自己身边。他像是心思细腻地拉好了帘子，再将阿周那连人带毯地抱着。  
“……你干什么。”  
“既然是要休假的话，就忘记一切好好休息吧。”他沉声道。  
——自己就这么容易被看透吗？  
“是啊，过个十天半月的再回去，事情都可以堆积成山了。”阿周那动了动身子，“尤其是那个伯爵，我估计能看见不少他的未接来电。”  
“你给他留了什么？”  
“一个护士，闹不好能把他的庄园掀翻。”阿周那皱了皱眉头，“另外，你这答应得未免太过随意了，迦尔纳。一想到这样你我二人就欠了奥斯曼狄斯人情……”  
“你最好别拒绝他难得的好意……他是那种男人。”或许是听出自己声音沙哑，迦尔纳松开了他，为他拿了瓶水来，“而且只是躲躲的话，去哪里其实无所谓吧。”  
“……”阿周那一阵眩晕，接过了水，“有所谓，迦尔纳，有所谓。你知道那里最高地表温度到过200华氏度吗？简直是太阳爆炸。如果你想游泳竞速的话，室内我奉陪到底，海滩，想都别想。”  
玉藻前又钻了出来：“咪咕……待在酒店也可以的哟，那所酒店我查过了，娱乐设施也超级丰富，不用担心。”  
“对，没错，酒店。”阿周那盯着恋人，“我就待在酒店里，迦尔纳。我连泳裤都没有带，是故意的。”  
“好的，我陪你。”  
“wwww”玉藻缩了回去。  
“……随你喜欢吧。”阿周那叹了口气。  
  
迦尔纳少有地违约了、不，何止少有，简直是陨石撞地球级别的稀有度，up五星的1%都无法比拟。但这恐怕是没办法的事，阿周那自己还算情绪平稳。  
因为在酒店大堂办理入住的时候，遇上了，那个家伙。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！这不是舆论爆炸三人组吗？居然逃跑到这里来了，真好笑，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
莫德雷德梳着高马尾，看来她在这儿待了有几天了，皮肤都变成了健康的小麦色。此时她身着紫黑色的冲浪服，扛着个冲浪板，浴巾则挂在身上，出酒店的目的不言而喻。  
“咕……吵死人了。”玉藻将特意准备的南国草帽拉低了些。  
阿周那和迦尔纳面无表情地望向莫德雷德。  
“啊啊，特别是你，迦尔纳，好久没见了，你现在挺了不起啊？”冲浪手嗓门儿可大，“你到底跟谁在一起了啊？话说回来只有你们三个？那个超级浮夸的皇帝陛下出局了吗？喂，为什么要带两个啊，这到底是打算玩什么啊？！”  
玉藻前的磨牙声传了过来。  
“哎~呀，不过我也是理解的。”莫德雷德将手放在迦尔纳肩上，“毕竟我老爸宣布永远不会立我作继承人的时候，那几天媒体对我也是狂轰滥炸嘛。”  
——太可怜了这槽不知该怎么吐。  
她似乎又想到了什么：“等、等下等下等下，迦尔纳！到底是怎么做到的，才会把车开进三楼啊？！哈哈哈哈哈！我一直以为你车技可以，这不也差点开到天上去了嘛！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我可是一大早就看到了哦？那天老爸正好叫我去搬东西！哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈！”  
“……”迦尔纳肯定是不知道该说些什么，阿周那也不知道他该说些什么。嗯，实话说的话，阿周那有点想打人，但是不行，且不论对方的内心，至少在生理结构上，这家伙是个女人……竟然是个女人。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！这种车祸，超逊的不是嘛！”  
“哈哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈哈！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咳，咳咳咳咳咳咳。”怎么都笑呛着了。  
迦尔纳的眼角微微地抽了抽，动作很细微，但还是被阿周那观察到了。  
“超逊，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
迦尔纳对她展露了个半秒钟的微笑：“你这是要去冲浪？”  
“啊？是哦。”  
  
结果，他和迦尔纳的那间屋子写得是阿周那的名字，银行卡的信息自然也是自己的。至于迦尔纳呢？已经冲出去购买装备了。  
“……这个牌子很贵。”阿周那看着床上摊着的冲浪装备，还有一块冲浪板立在墙边，是太阳图案，足有两米还长。  
“但是专业。”迦尔纳正穿着连体冲浪服，黑红色的紧身服一点一点地吞没他白皙的胴体，“冲浪板原来想定做的，但时间来不及，算了。”  
“……”说来好笑，他和迦尔纳都不算是很在乎钱财的类型，但其本职又跟钱脱不了干系。可如今迦尔纳这行为在阿周那看来与爱德蒙·唐泰斯为神父买了座公馆改造成竞技场没差，且他俩不争馒头争口气的性格更是如出一辙……迦尔纳的话，很早以前阿周那便知道他性格中最顽劣的是什么，不然二人也不会缠斗这么久。  
“你会冲浪吗？”他这才想到最关键的一点。  
“我会骑马，还有大象，所以，没问题。”迦尔纳给他比了个大拇指。  
“……”  
  
原来是想安安静静待在房间里看书，可不知不觉便靠在阳台上看海上征战的迦尔纳了。他和莫德雷德看上去一时间的确难分高下。  
不过，还真是冲回海岸再游回去等浪，不厌其烦地如此重复，再加上此刻临近傍晚，阳光却丝毫没有收敛的架势，到后来，阿周那稍微有些烦躁了。  
说着不打扰他们，玉藻也不知道去哪里了。这么想着，阿周那盘算着去个看不见阳光的地方，到楼下打桌球或许是个好想法。  
看来，他和迦尔纳确实丝毫没有那种热恋期情侣的感觉。阿周那本身就厌恶那种黏在一起，谁也离不开谁的模样。迦尔纳对此更是一脸的无所谓，现在还在外面跟一个孩子怄气。归根究底，就算用“情侣”这样明白的说法去称呼他们也会令阿周那感觉不习惯，那么爱情这种情感更是没有深入思考过。  
说起来，明确的就只有“喜欢”吧？  
令自己感到无所适从的应该就是这份无所事事感，这会令他笨拙起来。阿周那看着自己打出去的白球失控般地撞向桌壁，再反弹回来……一举将黑色的8号球撞进洞内。  
“……”  
确定周遭没人注意到他这桌的情况时，阿周那这才松了一口气，被人知道还得了。这大概是最近自己做得又一件没技术含量的事情，为什么是又，因为去金时的生日派对也算一个。  
人清醒的时候会想很多，阿周那也不例外。这才休假不到24个小时，他从未如此有工作的欲望了——前提是，希望所有看到酒吞那条动态的人都失忆。这不可能，所以，他还是只能在这里待着。  
他悄悄地，迅速地，将那黑8球放回桌上，不流露一丝痕迹。  
这时，有人轻轻地揽住了自己的腰，手法撩拨，是个女人。  
“一个人吗？”粉色的长发散在桌沿，梅芙探出脑袋。  
“一个人。”阿周那后退一步，挣脱了她。  
“真的假的？嘛，的确，喝下午茶的时候看到你男朋友在外面冲浪了。”梅芙穿着一件抹胸小白裙，“不过我可不是一个人喔，小库陪着人家呢。”这么说着，那个不拘言笑，体格强壮的男人站在了自己另一边。  
——颇有被黑恶势力包围的感觉。  
说是真黑恶势力也没什么毛病。阿周那可一点都不愿回想起自己不得不在梅芙手下干活的那段时间……不过也是因为那时才会跟迦尔纳发展到今天这种地步。  
“是吵架了吗？”梅芙悄声问道，“我可不喜欢当个多管闲事的女人。不过，说到底，我是看着你们成的，所以看到这幅景象，就不由得担心起来了呢。”  
“没吵架，只是在享受独处时间罢了。”阿周那对她挤出了个微笑。他曾经以为梅芙于他像是玉藻前于迦尔纳，只是单纯的异性友人，到后来他发现自己大错特错。在梅芙眼里男人只分成两种：能骑的和不能骑的。  
“享受的话——就别这么死板。”梅芙伸手，将自己衬衫的纽扣又解开一颗，他的胸前一阵清凉，这下的的确确是个playboy的模样了，“跟我们一起玩吧？小库给我一根球杆。”  
“啊如果可以的话，晚上一起玩也没关系的哦。”梅芙接过球杆时补了一句。  
——阿周那，大危机。  
“你啊，梅芙，不是才说得最近要早睡吗？”梅芙的男伴，库·丘林穿了件连帽衫，下面就随便配了条休闲短裤，很是普通的装扮，也有可能是刻意地与梅芙不搭。  
“Awwww小库还真是有把我的话好好记住，我好开心……！”话音刚落，梅芙的白球便将一颗彩球打进了洞。  
“……你们怎么来了。”阿周那俯下身子，瞄准白球开外的一颗黄色球。  
“人家想让小库看到人家穿着泳装的，可爱又性感的一面嘛。”梅芙撑着杆子看他，虽然阿周那有十分的把握这女人看得不是自己的上半身，“你也想看吗？”她又问到。  
“……我对泳装兴趣不大。”他听见球落洞的声音，“冲浪服另当别论。”  
——这话就是死了也不能让迦尔纳知道，以上。  
但此话一出，阿周那就意识到这是个坏决定。梅芙的眼神变了，从漫不经心到侵略性满溢。应该是太久没跟她打交道的缘故，阿周那差点忘了这女人是个多么任性的小公主，天下只许她最性感美丽。而自己方才这话也的确让她不高兴了，或是，点燃了她想证明些什么的欲望，阿周那得现在就开始盘算着今晚该如何脱身了。  
“梅芙，七点了。”身后那个男人插嘴道。  
“我知道，小库，怎么了。”这么说着，梅芙还是死死盯着阿周那。  
“我叫酒店送餐了，现在差不多到房间。”库·丘林冷冷道，“你该回去了。”  
“啊啊，再让我多玩一会儿也未尝不可吧？”  
“超过七点半吃东西会胖，这不是你自己说的？”男人上前，将球杆从她手上撤下，“而且今天你要早睡，饭不赶紧吃是不行的吧，啊？”  
“诶、诶？虽然小库你这么强势的一面我很喜欢，但是什么时候居然这么主动了……唔唔，你们可以一起来陪我吃饭啊？”男人把她拉上就往外走。  
“我不饿。”库·丘林把她推进了电梯。  
“我不信。”梅芙不停地戳着电梯里的开门按钮。  
“得了吧，别跟我在这儿玩什么一唱一和，女王陛下就给我好好地吃饭，然后往脸上敷个什么黄瓜柠檬的就去睡吧。”阿周那发誓这是他第一次听库·丘林说这么多话，“我要去钓鱼，夜钓。”  
“是黄瓜啦小库，柠檬不能敷脸的啦！”梅芙哭丧着脸纠正道，“那阿周那呢，要不要陪我？”  
“他跟我一起去钓鱼，之前说好了的。”男人指了指自己，他连忙跟着点头，“行了行了，晚安，梅芙。”  
“晚安。”阿周那抱胸看着。  
简直是一气呵成：电梯门关闭，将这尊佛送上了楼。  
阿周那长叹一口气，对面前的男人郑重道：“十分感谢。”  
“啊？无所谓吧。”对方双手插进口袋，“走吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“钓鱼啊。”  
  
夜幕降临，地面上余温未消。库·丘林挑了个远离海岸线的位置，那是一处略矮的悬崖。不过此处对阿周那而言是个绝妙的位置，尽管危险，却能将海岸那边的景象看个清楚。  
两架直升飞机开着大灯，为两位冲浪手照亮海面。沙滩上围观的人也不少，连酒吧都挪到了那里。阿周那眺望远方，叉着腰，说不出话。  
“体力蛮不错的，连我都想去跟他们较量一番了。”库·丘林随地坐下，将鱼饵挂到钩上，“但我现在还是更想钓鱼，坐。”  
别说了。阿周那都有些窘迫起来，只能转移话题：“你现在似乎能摆平梅芙了。”  
“都认识这么久了，还拿个女人没办法，未免太没用了。”他放着线。  
“她似乎对你相当执着，可你，恕我失礼，也一直都是随波逐流的感觉。”阿周那坐在他附近。  
“啊，我无所谓啊。”  
阿周那从来不敢想象库·丘林到底是哪号人物，但他至少能确定对方并非白道，这也导致除工作以外的事情，这人看上去毫无原则：“要是有一天梅芙要跟你结婚呢？”  
“嘁。”对方甚至不屑对这种问题作出应答。  
再接着深入未免显得自己过于八卦，阿周那选择了沉默。他将线甩了出去，虽然懂得钓，但他并不觉得自己会有什么收获。于是他便盘算着就这么等到迦尔纳罢休的时候，去把他捡回房间。  
两人沉默了好一会，如果可以，阿周那能一直这么沉默下去。可对方开口了：“难道不都是为了自己爽吗。”  
“抱歉？”  
“我问你呢。”库·丘林说道，“我和梅芙可不是你们说的什么‘情侣’啊‘男女朋友’之类的，在一起不过是爽罢了，以及还没烦到那么不堪。你和海面上那家伙呢？”  
“……精神上的爽。”阿周那动了动手腕。  
“是吗，难以理解啊。”库·丘林突然收线，一条鱼被牵引上来，“精神啊感觉上啊的，也存在错觉。只有肉体感官能感受到的最为真实，梅芙这点跟我想得一样。”  
“……错觉，吗？”阿周那的心里一动。  
“是啊，那家伙是你哥哥吧？说是误解的感情也有可能吧，恕我失礼？”库·丘林学着他的口气，再度放线，“你们接过吻吗？”  
“……”阿周那不知道库·丘林这一连串的问题有何用意，“嗯。”  
“什么感觉？”  
“不恶心。”  
“上过床吗？”  
“……”两人停留在亲热状态是事实，但阿周那算是明白对方这番询问的意义了。  
“我还是那个观点，肉体合得来才是最重要的。其他什么情啊爱啊，不值一提……哦对，也就你们这些注重什么“精神”的家伙们喜欢这个说法。”男人冷笑道。  
“抬举了。”阿周那也笑了，“那么，对您来说，确定关系也是一件麻烦事咯？”  
“超级麻烦。如果哪天梅芙跟我说这样的蠢话，我就离开她。”库·丘林耸了耸肩，“好在她算个聪明的女人，就是有时候喜欢钻牛角尖。”  
这里早晚温差有些大，此时划过阿周那面颊的风已带凉意。他竟然在这男人身上得到了启发，要说的话，库·丘林简单粗暴的生活方式多少令自己有些不齿，真是难以置信，  
“我明白了，非常感谢。”阿周那颔首。  
“跟我不需要那么多没用的礼貌。”他摆摆手，随即道，“喂，你的鱼竿在动，快收！”  
“唔。”  
还算费了点劲，也交了好运，钓上来的是头鳗鱼，阿周那将其送给了对方。  
  
直到后来，当直升飞机终于撤走的时候。阿周那在沙滩上找到了跟冲浪板一同搁浅的迦尔纳。  
“满足了吗？”他居高临下地问道。  
“赢了。”对方言简意赅。废话，莫德雷德再怎么天赋异禀也是个女性，能跟迦尔纳死磕到现在已经是强中强了。  
“还能走得动吗？”  
迦尔纳撑着冲浪板站起，阿周那顺手扶住了他，现在的恋人也的确是需要搀扶才能缓缓走动——毕竟是从下午到现在都在不停不休地游泳冲浪。  
对方湿淋淋的头发一半黏在他脸上，一半黏在自己脸上，他似乎想吻自己……就像梦里的那样。  
“别了，您现在全身都是咸的。”  
“抱歉。”  
“……”  
阿周那不知道自己是犯了什么傻，或许是与对方隔开太久的错……好吧，这可能只是一时的脑袋发热，不管怎样他会后悔的，他很明白自己会后悔的。  
将这一切抛到脑后，他轻吻了迦尔纳的脸颊。  
“……”对方瞪大眼睛盯着他。  
“……啊啊，”他有些得意地笑了，  
“果然是咸的。”


	7. 我的弟弟与白色无比相称不管是衣着或者床单还是

他在楼下的自助餐厅用过早餐，回房间的路上遇见了玉藻前。

阿周那向她打了个招呼：“这两天都没见到您了。”

“玉藻我这也是不想打扰你们俩嘛。我要去做水疗，你们要一起吗？”玉藻晃了晃手上的翠绿色镯子，“昨天在酒吧有个红头发的竖琴手来搭讪我哟，说迦尔纳前几天跟人比赛了一天的冲浪，体力消耗过度，对方现在还在床上躺着下不来……迦尔纳的话应该好些，不过肌肉酸痛怕是难免，水疗会很有效果哟。”

“啊，那您先去吧，我回房间问一下他。”他顺手替玉藻按了电梯的下楼键。

“好咕。”

阿周那自小浸染在繁华都市，也依赖于所谓的快节奏生活。这般无所事事地度假休闲，也算是人生至此少有的体验。起初那不得不被闲置的心令他焦虑，每隔半个小时查看一次手机已是习惯，但为了躲避一切，原来那部正被关机搁置，无人会来联系现在手上的这部。

至于自己那同母异父的兄长，确实“瘫痪”了那么阵。要是落着他自己一人躺在床上，未免有那么些良心过不去。这两天时光，阿周那就坐在床的附近，慢慢地啃完一本书。感受床上那人落在自己身上的视线——每当阿周那无可忍耐地回瞪时，他再迅速转向四面通透的窗外，寻找某一只落单的海鸥。

门卡划过，开门的瞬间被海风所洗礼。晨早海风无比畅爽，而如今也充斥整个房间。

阿周那走到卧室，床上早已没了人影。

“出去了吗？”快到中午的时候又会热起来吧，差不多了就去把窗关上才是。

……

——工作以后这方面就没怎么多练习，也难怪自己会迟钝了。

阿周那猛地转身，右手五指回扣以掌心出击，目标是身后那人的下颚，那人似乎本要擒抱自己，见此连忙将双手动作改为格挡化解。

“是我。”迦尔纳盯着他，看上去竟然有些无辜。

“啊，是你，当然是你了。”阿周那继续保持着进攻态势，“但你刚才打算偷袭我吧？”

“说是偷袭可能不太准确。但是能够准确捕捉到掩盖气息潜行到身后的我，阿周那，很高兴看到你并没有退步。”身着黑色单衣的迦尔纳摆出迎击态势，“来吧！”

阿周那扬起腿扫过去，不过依旧能将对方企图擒住自己脚踝的意图一览无余——这本就是个假动作，那条腿落地以后稳定了他的下盘，出拳即是锐利的一击。

单纯比拼力气的话，阿周那有更大的胜算，这点双方都很明白。迦尔纳在接下拳头时并没有用多少力气，相反，他在牵引着自己的力道，他真正的目的是藏于后方的另一边臂膀。阿周那有些勉强地躲闪开来，他没怎么热身，身上有几个关节嘎巴作响。

四目相交，他很明显地意识到对方听到自己还没有热身完全的铁证了，自然，有些上头。他顺手将臂膀凶悍地嵌住迦尔纳的脖颈，绕到他的身后，享受那临近窒息的短促气息。

——这种程度，电光火石之间就能决出胜负。

这么略带着骄傲，阿周那没有注意到对方的双手。迦尔纳带着不重不轻的力道，将双手掐在自己的腰上。

“……呜。”并不是被经常触碰的地方，过度敏感令阿周那的锁喉露出破绽。对方理所应当地霸占了这个机会，用巧劲将自己从后面捞上前来，再猛地一推。失去重心的自己径直落在了柔软的大床上。

迦尔纳覆了上来，压住自己的手腕。

“是我赢了。”

说这话的人是阿周那，在迦尔纳控制住他手腕的同时间，他将膝盖曲起，瞄准了对方的裆部，当然，没有真的使用这个膝击。

“这两天我已经彻底感受到了我们老年会是个什么光景，我现在要是真的攻击你——尽管我很想，但我不可能忍受你接下来都瘫成前天那样。”阿周那不免觉得自己有些狡诈，“所以算我赢了。”

“不会的。就算你真的下手，也不会像之前那样，全身都受到影响。”对方煞有介事道。

“……是吗？”

他用膝盖，轻轻抵住那原本的目标，缓慢地贴着游移，颇有兴致。

这倒是喜闻乐见的：迦尔纳绷紧了身体，嘴唇抿成了一条线。

阿周那看到恋人身后，映照着床上风光的巨大镜子。此时他终于明白这镜子的真正用途了，即使是隔着一件单衣，迦尔纳的背部线条还是一览无余，白皙的皮肤与恰到好处的阳光——

简直就像在梦境里一样。

似乎是因为膝盖的动作停止了，自己被更加粗暴地压制住，对方的吻蛮狠又满载欲望。自己并没有选择抵抗，而是任由对方与自己的舌胡搅蛮缠，他的身体热了起来。他们两都很兴奋，但有些许不同：之前的他都在与迦尔纳对抗，侵略的兴奋多过于本身交换唾液这件事，可现在他随波逐流，由着对方蹂躏——他感觉头皮发麻。

阿周那挣脱一只手，绕到恋人的背后，一寸一寸地将那件单衣往上推，看着他精瘦的背部一点一点地展现在天花板那面镜子里。他白得过分，紫外线都不能伤到他分毫——阿周那用指腹轻巧地按摩他的脊椎，再任凭那个吻将自己变得更加魂不守舍。

这下是等到双方都在窒息边缘了才罢休。迦尔纳吻了吻他的额头，再度望向他时，其目光让阿周那觉得自己要被穿透。

“告诉我，迦尔纳。”他清了清嗓，“在你家那次……你在想什么？”

“会是第一次，以及最后一次。”他很明白自己意指二人的初次亲吻。迦尔纳松开自己的另一只被抓得生疼的手腕，对方也似乎察觉到了，“抱歉。”

“是啊，我也这样觉得。倒不如说，我一开始就知道你会带我去你家，之后会做到那步就不知道了。”阿周那笑了，“修正：应该是之后我们是否能控制住自己，就不知道了。”

这话令对方有些局促：“我以为那之后你会暴力解决，说实话，打断我的鼻梁什么的。”

“……这话我之前是不是在哪说过。”

“那么，你当时在想什么呢？”

“别这样，你不会想知道的。”母亲，兄弟和……

“……这种程度我还是能看破的，你顾虑的无非就是那些——也必须会是那些。”迦尔纳躺在了他身边，“所以说，我，很好看透吗？”

阿周那愣了愣，察觉到对方指得是自己之前那句发言。

“是的，迦尔纳。若是我现在就预约一个射击场或者弓道场与你比试，鹿死谁手尚不好说，但除了这些，人情世故什么的……并不是说你不擅长于此，而是……我能看透。”他的声音越来越小，“……你永远不会知道，那个时候，在梅芙那里的时候，你表现得有多明显。”

“是吗，那就是这样吧。”他平稳道，“那刚才呢，刚才你在想什么？”

“什么都没想。”这是实话。

“不再考虑你本应该考虑的事情吗？”

“这就是我这两天一声不吭在这里陪您展望老年生活的理由。”有种新的感情涌出，他应该要悲伤才是，可现在的他与其说是悲伤……不如说，另一种情感炙烤着他，“我在逃避……没错，我啊，我阿周那居然在逃避……刚才，就在刚才，我第一次……什么都没有想，我的眼中无论如何都只有你……看不到其他的了啊……”

“……” 

迦尔纳翻身，亲吻他的面颊，将手指伸进了阿周那的发间。

“你知道的吧，迦尔纳。不去考虑母亲……是多么可怕的罪孽。”

他吻了床上那人的鼻尖。

“这里，现在于我而言如同净土，没有人会介怀我们的关系，如果永远留在这种地方……不，我做不到……我是做不到的，迦尔纳。”

恋人撩开他的刘海，细密地吻着他。

阿周那捧住了对方的面颊，四目相交，他泄露了自己的感情，可现在的迦尔纳却看上去分外冷静。

他亲吻了嘴唇：“别说了。”

接着，他将阿周那的衬衫扣子，一颗一颗地解开。

“——别说了。”

他很惊讶阿周那竟然没有过度反抗自己现在的行径。要说的话，对方也是一脸惊愕之色。说到底为什么度假酒店的床头柜里物品这么齐全啊——这样的话，不再进一步总觉得……很不甘心。

自己的同母异父的弟弟用手背半掩住了脸，大口大口地呼吸着。被润滑液浸润的手指再往里勘探一步，他便会像是漏了一拍，发出若有若无的呻吟。

“如果你想让我停下……”看上去是太大的刺激，恋人的分身都没了些精神。

“……你想停下吗？”阿周那的声音听上去有些沙哑。

“不。”

“那就不要。”

这应该是最后的问询了，接下来无论阿周那再说些什么，他都不会停下了。说到底男性用下半身思考是本性之一，迦尔纳也将遏制自己这方面的感受作为长久的修行。不过，一旦与某个人建立起了这样的羁绊，他便再也无法控制自己。

迦尔纳含住对方的欲望，同时手上的动作也并未停下，他试图再增加一根手指。恋人抓住枕头，望向自己的眼神是他从来没有见过的，那双黑色眸子蒙上了一层不知名的东西，撩拨着自己的神经。

他吮吸着那根分身的里侧，再顺势沿着柱身往下，与手指一起感受爱人的温度。当他吮吸到下面的睾丸时，阿周那像是抑制不住，弓起了身体。像是确认那样，他又舔了舔。

“……不、不是……”他用手肘撑起身体，锻炼刚好的深色胸膛映入眼帘。

可能是另一边，迦尔纳用手指触碰了后穴里的一点，对方像是被这样的动作瓦解，再度倒在了床上。

“……居然，还真的有这种地方……”

“比想象中的好找。”

“是谁这么急急忙忙地就要放三根手指进去？”阿周那看着自己再次打开那个透明的瓶子，他很少会冒失做事，可现在他却将半瓶一股脑儿地淋在后穴附近。

“……你要做什么……”对方倒吸一口凉气。

“……阿周那，我……”他听不出来这是自己的声音，那东西涨硬得生疼，自己压抑已久的东西再也控制不住，“如果我说，对你做这样的事情，我期盼已久……”他扶握自己的节杖，将其抵在了穴口。

“我又不瞎。”他的指尖抚过自己。

“如果我说，从高中那个时候就……”

“……”

阿周那的表情霎时凝固，动作戛然而止。

这或许也是个破绽！迦尔纳像是扑食那般，在铃口没入的一瞬搂抱住了恋人，感受对方的温度一点一点地增加。阿周那叫出声来，竟带了一丝哭腔，他用力地将手扣在他的背上。

“进去了……！”迦尔纳吻了吻他的耳廓。

“……什、唔……什么意思？！”交合果然是一件奇妙的事情，双方身体的律动都能一并感受到，“高中……？！你还跟我、啊啊，你还跟我抢女朋友来着！”

“别想那么多。”他爱抚着恋人的面庞。

“我怎么能不想多——要不是你说了奇怪的话！”他似乎还很有力气，迦尔纳将自己的分身再挺进了些许，就这样剥夺了些阿周那的力道，“……喂、唔……呜……”

他亲吻着恋人的面颊，享受面前这幅景色，身体的律动传来一阵阵地快感，更多是因为……面前这个人现在，尽数归于自己。

阿周那不得不配合着自己的动作，他的脸颊潮红，后面紧紧地咬住自己。迦尔纳用指腹摩挲着他的乳尖，对方轻声叫了出来，再用唇堵住。他的耳边泛着水声，不知道究竟是后面润滑的声音，亦或是舌尖交缠的声音，甚至是两者混在一起，无论如何，足够甜腻到令人大脑发昏。

他稍微用力地将那乳尖捏起，对方发出了一声闷哼，然而对方却已经无法反抗。身下的动作令二人如至云端。

迦尔纳从来没有过这种感受。他之前活得如同在一座沙漠内行进……直至现在他才明白面前这个人能够以这种形式，满足他的全部感官。他找到了那个地方，足够让阿周那抛下一切伪装，变得更加狂乱不能自己。

耳边充斥着他们二人的声音，正是在倾诉爱欲。

“啊……果然，啊……”断断续续的词汇从阿周那的嘴里溢出，“……这样就、像……啊……迦尔纳，迦尔纳……啊……迦尔纳……”

“……我在这里。”

“……我他妈当然知道你在这……呜、哈啊……”阿周那将双手伸进了他的发间。迦尔纳重新用手爱抚起他硬挺的肉棒，爱人的声音犹如催情剂，他的欲望被放到了最大。

他俯下身子，一口气将整根都没了进去。自然，他看到泪水从阿周那眼角流出。他下意识觉得奇异，他交手数次，无论是还在学校或者工作以后，有赢有输，却从来没见过对方被欺负成这样的时候。不如说现在这个局面比自己预想得还要大胆，这样的宿敌接纳了自己的爱，还被侵犯至此……这么想着，脑袋都要过热了。

他咬住对方的鼻尖，阿周那发出一声毫无威力的抗议，他加快着身下的动作……那个人的声音也愈发令人怜惜起来。

“……我要去了。”

“……等一下，你没戴、唔唔唔？！”

——啊。

这个疏忽现在显然已经不太重要了，迦尔纳觉得自己已经什么都无法思考，唯有将眼前的景象深刻铭记在脑海……攀上顶端的时候也是，他死死地盯着恋人，将自己的种子释放在对方体内。

“啊……唔啊啊……”

丝毫不顾自己的哭腔，阿周那抓住了他，

“你这家伙……把我当成了什么啊……”

“……当成了我爱的人，会回应我的爱的，最重要的人。”他这么说道，随即吻上了恋人的唇，手上也没有停下动作，将阿周那绝顶时候的面容尽收眼底。

“我现在感觉有什么流出来了。”阿周那的声音里带了一丝疲惫，“……都是你的错，你就真的这么射在里面了。”

“抱歉。”接近中午的太阳给房间带来暑气，迦尔纳将裤子穿好，径直走去关窗，“要冲澡吗？”

“……”他能感受到阿周那的视线，丝毫不隐藏，就这么大大方方地落在他身上的视线。

“不急，”恋人这么说道，“你过来，迦尔纳。”

迦尔纳坐到他身边，抚摸着他的头发。对方将自己的手撇开：“……高中的时候？请您解释清楚吧。”

“你令我无法不去在意。”他看着那阳光温柔地落在那深色的肌肤上，“从那时候也好，现在也罢。”

“啧。”阿周那咂了咂嘴，“我是说‘从高中那个时候就想对我做这样的事情’这件事。”

“是啊，就是这样。”

“……哈？你不打算解释一下……”

“没什么好解释的，因为知道不可能，至少是那时。所以你会做好的我也会做好，你会喜欢的我也会去喜欢，如果产生于你足够的竞争力，那么你的注意力将会永远放在我的身上。”这样的想法就连迦尔纳自己都觉得幼稚得令人发笑——他也的确笑了。

阿周那目瞪口呆地望着他。

似乎需要给他一点处理这些新情报的时间，迦尔纳离开他，走向了房间自带的厨房，“你去吃早餐的时候，我去酒店后面逛了逛，有人在门口卖花来着。”他拿出一束雏菊，在恋人眼前晃了晃，“刚才我并非想要偷袭你，只是想给你惊喜。”

“……那还真是谢谢了。但是，”阿周那长叹一口气，“别把我想成收到花就会开心得不行的女人，我不喜欢花，终归是要凋零的东西……而且花是植物的生殖器。”

“你可以把它单纯当做一个回礼。”

“……回礼？”

迦尔纳不再继续说下去，“你要冲澡吗？”

以为那次在自己家里的吻是人生中的最后一次，那时的迦尔纳自暴自弃地向阿周那讨要了他外套上的那朵胸花。对于阿周那来说可能只是解决了一个将要“凋零”的垃圾，可那却对自己意义非凡，他甚至请人将那朵花做成了标本……当然，还没让阿周那知道这件事。

在迦尔纳冲完澡出来以后，房间的桌子上多了一束用玻璃杯插好的雏菊。


	8. 我的弟弟不喜欢出乎意料因此某种意义上他也容易大惊小怪

两人享受着宁静。

炙热耀眼的海滩与凉爽宜人的酒店房间似乎毫不相干，阿周那喜欢如此，他是个货真价实的室内动物。举个例子：与其在不定性因素横生的户外挥洒汗水，他宁愿去室内健身房。

迦尔纳少有地打开了电脑，阿周那猜想是不得不处理的工作邮件，便不再理睬。对于明了对方心意的他们而言，交流有时并不必要。

“说起来，那个圆桌骑士团，也下榻在这里吗？”

迦尔纳还盯着电脑，却打破了沉默。

“……你在说什么，”阿周那翻书的手停了下来，“前几天不才见了一个……还有些个正缠着玉藻前呢。”

“只有骑士团吧，那不列颠的王呢？”恋人说着听起来不着调的话。

“怎么可能，要是王族来这里，酒店不可能就这样毫无阵仗。”阿周那皱眉，对方不像关心这些事情的人，“怎么了？”

迦尔纳将笔记本电脑搁在餐桌上，屏幕上显示的是一辆全金色敞篷跑车的图片，耀眼夺目，骚气逼人，是让阿周那生理上拒绝的款式。

“……之前，抱歉，昨天，在电梯附近，我觉得……嗯，”迦尔纳罕有地对自己的措辞进行了修正，“我的眼睛，看见了不列颠的国王。”

迦尔纳有一对好眼睛，阿周那很明白。双眼5.0似乎不够说明问题，阿周那喜欢在工作与阅读的时候佩戴度数不高的眼镜——就像现在这样，有助于他集中注意力。虽说原本他的视力也没有差到哪里去，但戴上眼镜的他能看到的东西也不比迦尔纳用裸眼多，物体的细节，人们情感变化的征兆……甚至是这双眸子本身带来的压力，很难想象这样的眼睛会带给迦尔纳什么错觉。

“……她看到你了吗？”本身这事情就有些荒谬，他还是持怀疑态度。

“看到了，我们对视了。”

“说了什么吗？”

“没有，电梯正好开门。”

“……”阿周那耸了耸肩，“也有可能是微服私访，吧？”

“嗯，我想也是。”迦尔纳话锋一转，“但我能察觉出她在审视我。”

“废话，你刚把她女儿欺负了，虽然是关系不好的私生女，但至少也是她的人。”

似乎是个值得信服的理由，迦尔纳冲沙发上的他点了点头，便打算再度端起电脑。阿周那连忙坐起身来叫停：“等一下，迦尔纳，你给我解释一下那辆很不对劲的车是想怎样。”

“我原来那辆报废了，你知道的。”对方一脸理所当然，“我不能一直用你的车。”

阿周那摘下眼镜，掩面道：“那你为什么看这种定做的款式，开了你就是城里最耀眼的那颗星——我是说，某些关于你的传言就基本上坐实无误了，亲爱的兄长。”

那个称呼将阿周那言语里的嘲讽味道尽数引出，但迦尔纳只听出了自己对那辆车的负面情绪，关于阿周那所指何事却毫无头绪。

“……而且这并不是我的风格。”迦尔纳抱胸，顺着恋人的话说道。

要说风格的话，红色那种张扬的色彩也不是。不过迦尔纳开原来那辆车有些年头了，服饰风格都干脆寻了红色作引，逐渐地，也似乎与这个男人相配了。

话又说回来了……金色的话，岂不是更像那个谁的风格，不，就是那个谁。

“有人猜到我需要新车了，阿周那。他断言说我肯定没有主见觉得买什么都无所谓……我也的确是这么想的，”迦尔纳拿着笔记本，坐到了恋人身边，“他就在跟我推荐……尽管他只是发了图片给我，但我感觉他在给我一些主意。”

阿周那挑了挑眉毛：“跟他说，这不是您的风格，而且您的车是用来借给你无数的女人，万一又开进哪儿给撞报废了这代价可真就太高了。”

迦尔纳面无表情地望着他，接着以迅猛的速度夺过了阿周那的无框眼镜，高举着，仿佛在等他来抢。

阿周那呆住了，可对方还是这么一言不发地望着他。

“……迦尔纳，”阿周那指着他的眼镜，“还给我，谢谢。”

对方一动不动，还是这么盯着他。

“抱歉，”阿周那合上书，“你现在是想跟我玩那个什么……情人间毫无所谓且智商清零的那种打闹吗？”话又说回来了，这种情况还是第一次发生，可绝对不能让迦尔纳知道他内心稍微有那么些动摇。

……

迦尔纳将手放了下来，盯着那副无框眼镜看了会，接着，交还给了身边的原主。

“谢谢，谢谢您，您能这么通情达理真是太好了，迦尔纳先生。”阿周那将其再度戴上。

对方的电脑又来了个提示音，应该是收到了新的邮件。那给迦尔纳推荐跑车的人回复了迦尔纳对先前那辆车的意见，这次不仅是另一张图片，还有一句稍显轻蔑的话：

“这还欠缺你的风格吗？”

这另一款车让阿周那几乎窒息，金色主调照旧，但车表面有棱角的凹凸不平，反射着红色的光，全无含蓄遮掩成份在的跑车。金色佐着红色，花花公子的战车优选——开着这种车，估计连伊修塔尔都能钓得到。

“……你应该不会真想……”阿周那指着那张图片。

“你不喜欢的吧。”迦尔纳淡淡道。

“我是，很不喜欢。”阿周那叹了口气，“可挑车的人是你。”

“那就算了，我不会订的。”

那人说得真没错，迦尔纳从来不会多花心思在无关痛痒的地方，于他而言车只是代步的工具，买什么款式实际毫无所谓……这么说的话，阿周那基本确定了那人是何方神圣。

“你为什么会跟这人有私人来往？”阿周那解释道，“只是好奇。”

“以前难敌和他有过合作，那个时候只是点头之交。”迦尔纳合上了笔记本电脑，“后来……你知道，我父亲给了我一副黄金铠甲，对吧。”

“我当然知道，你还因为那东西在收藏界出名了一阵子。”

“……是吗？”

“……”

“总之，他提出想买我的黄金铠甲。但我从来不觉得那东西能用金钱衡量，就拒绝了。他又提出用黄金棋盘交换。”

阿周那靠在沙发垫子上，蹙眉听着：“你不可能答应的，无论出价多少。”

“是的。”迦尔纳想了会，“他后来似乎又加码了，黄金棋盘和乌鲁克3%的股份。”

“……？！”阿周那差点因为这话呛到，“3%？！这意味着多少你明白吗，关键是这样足够你在那边的董事会占有一席之地了……唔，等等。”

“我没有答应，就像你刚才说的。”迦尔纳盯着他，“有人用这么多跟你换甘狄拔，你也不会答应的吧。”

“挺厉害的一步棋，乍一看如果交易成立，他付出的更多，殊不知这形同拿到黄金甲又挖了难敌的角。届时身为乌鲁克大股东的你在难敌那里立场定会尴尬，唯有跳槽一途可解。”阿周那推了推眼镜，指出了重点。

“我并没有答应，但我们一直保持着来往……他跟奥斯曼狄斯关系也还可以，所以都认识。”

“这样。”

阿周那暗暗吃了一惊。他固然了解迦尔纳，但并不能说完全掌握迦尔纳的私生活以及人际关系，可这家伙未免跟太多奇妙的人保持着交际了，明明只是个大多数时候寡言又无趣的家伙……跟玉藻前也是，完全想象不到原来迦尔纳会有女性友人。

就像是沉重的凿子嵌入了厚重的冰面，那样的响声令人心惊胆战。正如现在这般，阿周那那部连运营商都不曾有的手机，平白无故地响了起来——来电显示未知号码。

将那部手机放在掌心上，阿周那的心里漏了一拍。

他并没有马上接，可对方还是不死心地继续拨打着电话。

“这手机明明没有插卡……”阿周那咬住嘴唇。

“是卫星电话。”迦尔纳马上道。

“……好的我知道了，谢谢您迦尔纳先生。”这电话就足够令他心烦意乱，迦尔纳这种有名的高科技盲，在这种时候说出一个他都没来得及想到的电子产品常识，简直令他不爽到了极点。混乱到极限时，他直接点击了接听。

“休假如何，阿周那？”

果不其然，是奎师那。

“很不错，是海滩。”阿周那看了一眼迦尔纳，“但你能找到这部手机，应该也知道我在哪里。”

“啊，也是，”对方长呼了一口气，“但是没办法呀……工作上积压了很多事情等着你处理呢，现在我只能电话跟你确认了，你也不想让般度落下任何进度，不是吗？”

“你打电话来只是为了工作上的事情？”迦尔纳凑过来听，这很糟糕，要是让他知道对方又是奎师那，心情多半不会畅快。

“你还想让我找你有什么事情呢，阿周那？”对方笑了起来，随即又回归了平时那捉摸不透的宁静语气，“如果可以的话我倒是还想让你早点回来。我就算了，你的兄弟和你的母亲可是很想你呢。贡蒂夫人还跟我说，你这第一次的不告而别，令她惊愕无比。”

阿周那握住手机的手骤然收紧，身后那人一把揽住了他的腰。

“有什么事情需要我知道。”阿周那压低了声音。

“好的，嗯，让我打开我的列表……”

迦尔纳将手伸进了怀里那人的衬衫里，同时吻着他露出来的脖颈。阿周那尽管想把所有精力放在奎师那所说的工作内容上，却还是因为这样的撩拨打乱了呼吸。

“怎么了，你的呼吸比刚才要急促。”对方很敏锐地发现了。

迦尔纳那只纤细的手游移到胸前，绕着他的乳晕打着圈，阿周那试图推开他，但却被占有利地形的对方完全制住了。

“……肚子疼。”

“……好理由呢。怎么样，再撑一会就结束了哦。”

“说完它。”

迦尔纳舔舐着恋人的耳后，手里不安分地揉捏着阿周那敏感的地方。他在那家伙的怀里颤抖，努力调整着他的呼吸。最糟糕的是，某个地方已经控制不住地有了反应。

自己的衬衫扣子被一颗一颗地解开，他索性倚在恋人的身上任由他的抚摸与亲吻。奎师那找他说的的确是工作内容，可都并非十万火急，更多是阿周那早已预料到的。这个电话和之前发生过的某些事情合在一起，他对电话那头那个男人的猜测仿佛马上就要被完全印证，他也就对迦尔纳的肆无忌惮更加宽容。恋人让自己躺在他的大腿上，俯下上身，舌尖游移过胸膛。

“……唔。”他再也控制不住，发出了声音。

“就这些了。”对方这么说道，“肚子还疼吗？”

“……啊，嗯……”

“那就不打扰了，这里需要你的人很多，阿周那，你还是尽快回来为上。”

“……我了解了。”

电话断掉的一瞬间，迦尔纳夺过那部可怜的手机，顺手丢在了旁边沙发的间隙里。

“你想回去吗？”他冷冷发问道。

“无论我想不想，都是时候回去了不是吗？”阿周那起身，透过镜片看着身边这个男人。

对方那双眼睛仿佛锁定了他，迦尔纳用着命令式的语气这么说道：

“脱掉你的衬衫。”

阿周那开口，想要反驳些什么，或者对这样的语气斥以不满，可对方的眼神却制止了他。那眼神是怒气与一些不确定因素的混合体，迦尔纳或许一直都有某些疑虑——这才需要用身体来确认。

他重新合上嘴唇，缓慢地将身上这件已经被解开的衬衫脱下，丢在沙发下。在他要摘下眼镜的时候，迦尔纳叫停了他。

“戴上，我想让你戴着眼镜做。”

——这家伙。

阿周那笑了。

“今天你可以尽情地做，”他将眼镜扶正，歪头看着对面的恋人，“但是在这以后，我们就得回去了，迦尔纳。”

“有个圆桌骑士连续三天毫不死心地邀请我去房间喝酒呢咕……但我没答应。”玉藻前在候机室内喝着弹珠汽水，望向面前两人。

“是吗。”

“……”玉藻前皱眉，观察着这二人，“阿周那，你会不会穿得太严实了？”

立领加长袖，在夏天，也难怪玉藻会发问了。

“……飞机上冷。”他的眼皮跳了跳。

“……”玉藻的耳朵动了动，她似乎察觉到自己身处在微妙的气氛中了。她将剩余的汽水喝光，向面前这对朝着相反方向翘腿的恋人发问道：

“回去以后，你们打算怎么办？”

他望向迦尔纳，两人对视，“总之我必须先回般度一趟，得给个交代。实在不行就把错全推给酒吞，反正我们确实喝了她的酒。”

“我去提车。”迦尔纳言简意赅。

“你做好接下来有一段时间见不到我的准备。”

“我知道。”

说得居然有几分生离死别的味道了，玉藻前的眼神也变得像在看可怜东西：“你们也别这么悲观，万一这次事件促使般度的贡蒂夫人早日承认迦尔纳呢？”

“如果是要在这种时间点上，抱歉，迦尔纳，并无他意——我宁愿自杀谢罪。”

这时的二人，都丝毫没有意识到，某件事情早因为各种各样的因素而变质。那是一张因果编织起来的网，两人不告而别地疏离事件中心反而使事情朝着无法扭转的局面前进——

在传送带上等待行李的时候，阿周那重新开启了自己原来的那部手机。几十个未接电话，除了工作上的杂事，几个爱德蒙·唐泰斯的，几个奎师那的，还有十几个则是家人来电。

——糟糕透顶。

他心情复杂地再度点开社交网站，点进酒吞的主页，想看看舆论现在都发展到什么地步的时候——

酒吞出乎意料地把那条动态删除了。

“酒吞删除了那条动态。”阿周那满腹狐疑，却还是这么对身边的人报告道。

“咕……说实话，她是个唯恐天下不乱的女人，也不太可能被胁迫还是怎么的，这实在不像她的作风。”玉藻嘟囔道。

迦尔纳环顾四周，却突然在传送带上方的巨大液晶电视上停住了目光。他的动作引起了玉藻和阿周那的注意力，三人望向电视。

电视里正在播报新闻，不列颠王室公开宣布了重大消息：王族莫德雷德（并非公主或亲族，这里只用了个模糊的王族）与那位传说中的企业高管迦尔纳订婚。两人相识不久一见如故，还一同去海滩度假，顺便附上两人一同冲浪的照片，还有沙滩上迦尔纳搀扶莫德雷德的“温馨景象”。

阿周那望向迦尔纳。

“她那时候都站不住了还要比，我在劝她来着。”迦尔纳说道。

声明里还提到，听闻此事的不列颠国王阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡专程微服私访了这间酒店，也见到了迦尔纳本人，王称尽管迦尔纳绯闻缠身，公众形象形同花花公子，但着实是个有能力的人，她相信莫德雷德能与迦尔纳互相制衡，成为一对般配的夫妇。

——互相制衡都说出来了，潘德拉贡对他们俩是有多绝望。

评论员开始侃侃而谈，提到了酒吞删除动态并道歉。阿周那一看手机，她十秒前刚发一条祝福莫德雷德和迦尔纳的动态，果真是唯恐天下不乱。再看电视，评论员总结说这次订婚让之前迦尔纳喜欢男性的传言不攻自破，然而他有那么多个前女友也是不争的事实。

……

“你知道吗，迦尔纳。”阿周那将手机放进口袋，“我明白了一件事。”

“听我说，我自己都不知道我订婚了。”

“那就是你的运气是真的很差。”


	9. 我的弟弟不仅有轻微洁癖还有强迫症

夏夜寂静又闷热，郊外的大道被两边梧桐树林所簇拥，通过的车辆几分钟内不见些许，更不会有什么人注意到这辆停在路边的车了。

驾驶位上的迦尔纳并未将车子熄火，漫无目的地望着车灯照亮的前方。重新穿回西装的生活固然熟悉，却丝毫不值得怀念，更何况身处现在这个复杂的情况。这当初任由事件发酵而产生的恶果，只能硬着头皮解决。

他听到有人在敲副驾驶位的车窗，他认识这个女人，她如约而至了。

迦尔纳解开控锁，莫德雷德第一时间钻了进来。她穿着不符合“王族”身份的短衣热裤，便也露出了长腿上的伤痕。

“……好臭，新车的味道，”她打量着四周，“刚买的吧，你以前不是开跑车的吗，怎么这次换成轿跑了？”

“这不重要。”迦尔纳打开了前后的雨刷，车内对外的视野一下模糊了起来，对内亦然，“之前我们说好的是秘密会面，可你带了五台摄像机来。”

“是八台，可能另外三台还没有找到足够隐蔽的机位，”莫德雷德恨恨地道，“我能怎么办啊，我也没有办法啊？！要是全都揍一顿父王肯定又要骂我。”

“你受伤了。”

“……突然被宣布订婚，若是你，你不反抗吗？”

“所以这件事与你的意志相悖。”迦尔纳盯着副驾驶位的车窗，他的直觉很少出错。

他的未婚妻急了：“你该不会觉得是我嚷嚷着要跟你结婚吧？！别太看得起自己了！啊啊啊啊，脑袋都要炸了，这都是什么事情啊？！”

他看到树林里闪过一个人影，像是个戴着面纱的女人，在这样的夜里显得虚无缥缈，一般人会以为是错觉吧。

既非她所望，也非他所求，这样一桩婚事的就只能由代表他们二人的“某些人”出面达成共识所促成——果然吗。

一天前。

“阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡是我知道的，脑子比较清楚的国王，”银色跑车轰鸣，阿周那将它从机场的停车库里开出，以将近八十迈的速度在高速公路上驰骋，“抱歉，我是说，思维比较合理的王，没什么奇怪的毛病。草率宣布王族出嫁的事情着实匪夷所思，更何况这是她的女儿。”

“按照基本法来说哦，订婚这种事情，应该是一个巴掌拍不响才对。”后座的玉藻前端着下巴道。

“迦尔纳，你的养父母有可能被牵扯其中吗？”阿周那似乎皱了皱眉。

“不可能，他们都住在乡下。更何况……这样的事情，他们要表态之前肯定会跟我取得联系。”迦尔纳摇摇头。

“……”阿周那沉吟许久，“……总不可能真的是母亲……”

迦尔纳的脑子嗡地一下炸开了，他靠在座椅上，一句话也说不出来——甚至忘了去思考母亲这样做的合理性。

“所以说啊——你们都冷静一点！”玉藻前索性解掉了安全带，在两人中间的缝隙里探出头来，“迦尔纳你也别发呆啦，阿周那你注意一下限速好吗？！”

“……”阿周那这才注意到那指针已经逼近120大关。

“真要命，果然恋爱中的人都会掉智商吗？”她也许是想起了之前和尼禄一起把车开进三楼的光辉事迹，“贡蒂夫人有必要做得这么绝吗？如果她有心反对你们，那么就像我之前说的，光明正大地承认迦尔纳就好了。现在又不是什么封建社会，婚前生子怎么了？”

“……可是……”迦尔纳犹豫道。

“可是什么？”玉藻缩了回去，重新再系上安全带，“换个方向想想吧，迦尔纳跟莫德雷德订婚，意味着什么？”

“意味着我和迦尔纳什么事情都没有，”阿周那低声道，“是酒吞在胡搞事情，带舆论节奏。”

“没错，谁比较热衷于与酒吞对立？”玉藻前望进后视镜，与阿周那对视。

——答案不言自明。

阿周那迅速在嵌于支架内的手机上操作，手机蓝牙连接了车内，一时间传来通讯的“嘟嘟”声。

那电话被一个女人接通了，对方声音不乏喜悦：“嘛嘛，看看这是谁打电话来了，欢迎回来，阿周那！”

“赖光小姐，许久不见……”

“——嗯？”

“……母亲大人，”阿周那将车上的空调降低了几度，“感谢您向酒吞施压，我和迦尔纳才避免了无端荒谬的揣测。”

“哎呀哎呀，要是金时也像你这么懂事就好了，明白妈妈对你们的苦心——啊啊，我都要哭出来了，”源赖光有所触动，“我向因陀罗大人保证过，一定会好好守护你的。像某些坏虫子，试图祸害金时不够，居然还把心思放在你身上了，绝不可原谅。”

阿周那叹了口气：“也是您出面帮迦尔纳和不列颠那边定下婚约的？”

“没出多少力啦，顺水推舟罢了。”对方笑了起来，“我可以用点手段让酒吞删去照片，但没法让她承认这是错误的，而且大多数人都不知道这条难搞的臭虫子的酒里到底都有些什么猫腻。我需要根本一点的办法来反转这些流言……正好，跟拍不列颠王室的狗仔队放了一些私生女的冲浪照片，再加上对方本就迫切想把这姑娘嫁出去……”

“……然后呢？”

“迦尔纳跟你是很好的朋友，你们认识很久了，还通宵打游戏来着，我可记得清楚呢，”不愧是赖光，行动力超群过分了，“不管怎样不列颠都会因为迦尔纳的一些传言犹豫吧？我试图联系上了卡美洛那边，证明你们二人的清白，再把迦尔纳好好夸了一顿——尽管我对花花公子可是一点好感都没有，但这次就便宜他了，这样的话说不准会成为顺位继承人之一呢，呼呼。”

“卡美洛那边应该也有满意这桩婚事的人才是，我的话语怕是经过了添油加醋的处理，或是在此基础上被仿造了什么痕迹，也不清楚呢……毕竟宫廷，什么事情不会发生呢？”

车内的气氛瞬间凝重起来。

“至少，这桩婚事现在看来是成了。酒吞也不得不因为一个国家的施压而道歉，真是令人身心愉悦。你也是吧，阿周那？”

——正是因为酒吞很明白他们二人的关系……表面上看是退了一步，实际上则是在看他们这帮人的戏吧？

“而且我还成全了迦尔纳呢。你看到那张海滩上两人互相倚靠的照片了吗？嘛嘛，真是可爱极了。要我说啊，迦尔纳这么多女友，还是莫德雷德与他最配，正所谓互相制衡，不安定的丈夫需要一个足够气场的夫人来——”

“我现在在开车，等会再说。”阿周那随口扯了个理由，挂掉了电话。

接着，他空出一只手，指着手机，“这位小姐，要是做事情少掺一点她自己的想象，金时现在也不会对她这么避之唯恐不及。”

“啊哈哈哈哈，”玉藻干笑道，“居然还能陷入权力角逐的漩涡，这下才是真的麻烦。”

“那么，采访一下不列颠继承资格人之一，迦尔纳先生，你现在的想法是？”阿周那对副驾驶位上的当事人说道。

“先让我跟莫德雷德见一面。”他看着车窗映照出的自己，轻声道。

车子转而下了高速，三人沉默了好一会儿。

“……一、一定会有办法顺顺利利地解决的，不是吗？情况还没有到最糟糕的时候吧？现在只是订婚，对吧？小玉藻我啊，这种反转来反转去的事情可见得太多了，你们还有机会。”女性看着后视镜，搜肠刮肚地安慰着他们。

“谢谢你，玉藻，真的。”迦尔纳转过头。

“无论是谁的感情之路都不会顺畅啊，当局者迷这个道理可是对谁都适用。”这番话从玉藻嘴里说出来，竟有了几丝凄凉之意，“需要我帮忙的时候就叫……啊啊啊啊？！那是亲爱的吗？是刚出院的亲爱的和那个红彤彤傻乎乎的皇帝吗？！为什么他们在一起啊啊啊可恶可恶可恶该死该死该死咕咕咕我要下车——”

“所以，”迦尔纳收回目光，重新望向莫德雷德，“我可以认为我们是站在共同战线？”

“哈？什么共同战线？”莫德雷德有些茫然。

“你不想履行婚约，正如我不想与你结婚。”迦尔纳提高雨刷摆动的频率。

“……谁说我不想履行婚约了。”

莫德雷德沉声，一字一顿地道。

“……”迦尔纳眯起了眼睛：

“……哦？”

“我需要一段婚姻来降低我父王对我警惕性，甚至是，消除。”莫德雷德解释道，“他们似乎认定了我在动些谋权篡位的念头，我活在你想像不到的监视下。”

“……”迦尔纳重新审视起面前这个女人。

“结婚的话，我可以在表面上做起一个家庭主妇，我是说，令人作呕的家庭主妇……啊，天哪，想想我就要吐了。但父王会觉得我的心已经完全折服，对那白色王座已经再无任何欲望。”

“你父王对你的警惕是正确且合理的。”迦尔纳明白了。

莫德雷德将脑袋靠在座椅上，对他挤出了一个微笑。

“你想让我成为你的帮凶。”

“啊，我还没想把你扯进来，所以别用‘帮凶’这个词，”莫德雷德摆摆手，“我只是需要跟你的一纸婚约，叫那个什么，形婚对吧？自然，我一个孩子都不会给你生，同房也休想。”

“形婚……”迦尔纳琢磨起这个词来。

“相信我，这对你也有好处，是双赢的事情喔，”莫德雷德试图翘起腿，却因受制于伤口而作罢，“确实发生过的事情，很难完全从这个世界上抹除。正如你的生母是谁，和那个叫做阿周那的男人生来的关系，以及现在的关系，真是很遗憾呐，只要有那个闲心查一查，你们根本藏不住的。”

迦尔纳挑眉。

“我只需要跟你做名存实亡的夫妻，除了正式场合麻烦你陪陪我……呕，就是一起出席，其他随便你啦，出什么事情我都给你压下来啦，别小看我这未来的国王啊。”莫德雷德许诺道。

“值得考虑。”迦尔纳应道。

“还需要考虑？我以为已经够吸引人了……你不能现在给我答复嘛？”莫德雷德噘嘴道。

“既然关于我的事情你什么都知道，那你就应该明白我不会仅凭自己的意志就答复你，”迦尔纳冷冷道，“如果我拒绝呢？”

“你要拒绝一个手上有你把柄的人吗？”对方反问道。

“……”

迦尔纳盯着莫德雷德，一言不发。他觉得好笑，若与这姑娘相识不久，他可能会有所忌惮——因为了解甚少；但此时已不是他俩第一次“共事”，早就有些了解。

——狐假虎威罢了。

他朝副驾驶位的女人伸出手，若外面逮到了缝隙，也只会认为是他在温柔地触碰未婚妻吧。

他扯下了莫德雷德挂在单耳上的微型通讯器，很是隐蔽，而且是在他看不到的外侧，要不是刚在一直在看她那边的窗户，迦尔纳很有可能察觉不到。

“——你！”莫德雷德大吃一惊，她看着迦尔纳将那个通讯器捏碎。

“……我们，都身不由己，”他将通讯器的碎片收好，“你称自己为‘未来的国王’，可你是否想过，你自己也是一枚棋子呢？”

“……”

换成那姑娘盯着自己看了，她的眼神正在慢慢变化，过去的那个莫德雷德似乎又回来了。

“闭嘴。”

她将手放在腿上的伤疤上：“我从出生起就是个受人摆布的棋子，这或许就是我活着的意义了吧。”

“总之，你好好考虑下。”她开了车门，在她准备关上的时候，迦尔纳注意到其中一个痂再次破裂，渗出了丝丝血迹。

“摩根勒菲……你说她到底算是潘德拉贡的姐姐，还是情妇，还是下一个王后？”阿周那似笑非笑地说道。

“是公爵夫人。”迦尔纳纠正道。

“……我们谈的就不是一个方面。”

真相已被掩盖，两人依旧可以这么光明正大地见面。然而，他们已经不知道这对于自身而言算是好事还是坏事了。

“形婚那件事，你怎么想？”迦尔纳喝了一口茶几上的饮料，随即抿起嘴唇，“……这是……”

“果醋。”阿周那走到厨房，给他的杯子加了几块冰，“你想结就结，这是个不多得的机会。傍到不列颠的王室还不用做种马，下半辈子连工作都不需要光吃夫人的软饭就行了，多悠哉。”

“我需要你的真实想法。”迦尔纳追到厨房，将恋人堵在冰箱旁。

“这就是我的真实想法，”阿周那直视着他，“你要真的这么做了我会看不起你，说实话，可能慢慢地就对你失去兴趣了吧，然后分手老死不相往来，就这么简单。但别以为你是人生赢家，我会找个更不错的妻子。”

“……”迦尔纳睁大了眼睛，果然只有阿周那才会说出这样的话。他的确表达了他的意思，尽管绕了好几个弯。

他将玻璃杯放下，伸手去抱那个男人，企图吻他。

“不了吧，我嘴里现在都是醋味。”阿周那轻轻推开他，“……”

“……”

“……该死，我为什么要在这时候喝果醋。”恋人小声咒骂道，“是你我现在嘴里都是醋味。”

“我去刷牙。”

“先别这么精虫上脑，我们分析一下情况，”阿周那走出厨房，“尽管我们有这个通讯器作为证据，但依旧说明不了什么。形婚，很有意思的假设，然后她干她的，你也不是完完全全的自由。王室走到哪里都有狗仔追拍，更何况莫德雷德这种没被承认的私生女。试想现在你已经是她的正式丈夫了，在另一个男人的家里留宿会被如何猜测。”

“……啊我今晚能留宿？”迦尔纳从后面抱住了他。

“……”阿周那的胸膛起伏着，“我在压抑我的暴力冲动，迦尔纳。”

他松开自己同母异父的弟弟：“然而，凡事无法十全十美，我对我们的关系也早有觉悟。”

对方扭头盯着他。

“没错，答应形婚形同被那对母女摆布，可那又有什么所谓？无论如何我都会继续帮难敌的忙，他需要我，而我需要你，”迦尔纳说道，“你说你会看不起我，但我恳请你仔细想想，阿周那，再没有比答应这个形婚，更能同时维持你我的恋人关系和兄弟关系的办法了。”

阿周那深吸一口气，凝望他许久：

“所以你要答应莫德雷德。”

“我想不出比这更好的办法。”

他看着那对自己亲吻过无数遍的唇瓣一张一合，说出自己最恐惧的话语：

“那请您现在离开我家。”


	10. 我的弟弟实在不能用傲娇来形容别扭却能直面自己这种感觉不是超可

“海洋，辽阔无际；平原，广袤无垠。同样地浩瀚，却给人不同的感受，吾友啊，你又作何看法？”

深蓝色条纹与金饰点缀的私人快艇在海面上驰骋，着实过度标志性了。完美驾驭它的是个金色短发的男人，在这迅猛而又华丽的快艇上，唯有另一位长发青年与他相伴。

“嘛……吉尔你是知道的，平原对我而言有归属感，这点海洋无法比拟。”那青年将随海风飘扬的鬓角撩至耳后，“但跟吉尔出海就另当别论。”

“是吗，看来吾友还算中意啊。”

然而，清爽愉快一帆风顺的早晨被一组插曲给破坏了。

这艘时髦的快艇在海上来了个急转弯，停止了行进。

“……”金发男性盯着方才行驶过的某一处，身边的青年也望向了那里。

“是……撞到了什么吧？”

“令人不悦，本王明明交代过要清理这块海域的。”金发那个抬了抬墨镜，很不高兴的模样。

“该不会撞到人了吧？”

正如长发青年说的这般，那处的海面正扑腾着一个人，水花飞溅极富艺术性，——是溺水。

“想不到是被你们捡到了呢，”白色的魔术师醒来说了他的第一句话，“我就知道一定会有好心人的！”

“别装腔作势了，你是故意栽进本王的私人海域吧？”金发男性盯着床上那人道。

“啊！真不愧是吉尔伽美什的宫殿！在巨大热带雨林中建起的宏伟行宫，看似通透防卫却密不透风！尽把钱花在这种微妙的地方可真是没有办法啊吉尔伽美什王！不过与不列颠可谓是完全不同的风格了。”魔术师环顾四周，他们身处宽敞且通透的现代宫殿，窗外巨大的植物遮挡保持着夏日里行宫的荫凉。

“啊，其实并非在雨林中建成的宫殿，而是全部属于我设计的皇家园林哦？”长发青年我坐在大床旁边，笑盈盈地道。

“那可真是了不起，恩奇都阁下。”

白色的魔术师这才意识到了什么关键的地方：“——等一下！既然是把我从海上救起来……是谁给我做的人工呼吸？！”

“……”吉尔伽美什白了他一眼，“放心吧，考虑到你这人的秉性，我特意叫了伊修塔尔来为你服务。”

“……！”

魔术师陷入了沉默，将手指放在了嘴唇上，就这么细细感受了起来。

“天哪吉尔我还以为梅林阁下会把昨天的晚饭都给恶心出来结果他这是在回味吗？”恩奇都露出恐惧之色。

一个看似总管的女性从门那边走了进来，对吉尔伽美什耳语了几句，得到允许后便离开了。

“伊修塔尔昨晚在她八栋豪宅中的沿海那栋开狂欢派对，听说把房子都给搞塌了。”吉尔伽美什抬了抬眉毛，“要不要来赌那个笨蛋名媛死没死透，吾友？”

“啊，你就这么直白地承认你刚才骗我了。”

“正是，此乃本王流笑话，笑吧。”

“……说起来，你知不知道最近不列颠出了大事？不，你知道的吧？”

“你先告诉我谁给我做的人工呼吸！”

“……要换成一般人早因不敬这种十恶不赦的罪状处死了，杂种，”吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛，“既然你有十足的把握能被本王捡到，那你就不该担心本王会局限于人工呼吸这种原始的救治手段……”

“其实，吉尔只是很单纯地把你送到御医那边去哦。”恩奇都点了点头。

梅林叹了口气，伸了个分量十足的懒腰后，下床四处走动起来。

“猜了个八九不离十吧。那么，摩根勒菲选谁做了夫婿？”魔术师盯着园林里长势狂放的蓝色兰花。

“不是母亲，是私生女。”吉尔伽美什指正道。

梅林的动作戛然而止，过了许久，才缓慢地转过身来，面对着身边这位王。两人四目相交，同时哄笑起来，一时间客房内充满了快活的空气。

恩奇都嘴角挂着淡淡的微笑，注视着面前这两人。

魔术师显然跟不上吉尔伽美什那么狂放的笑容，走到房间角落的玻璃水壶为自己倒水：“尽管圆桌大多数人都是死脑筋，但都说不上是傻，可唯独莫德雷德，是个真正的笨蛋啊。”

“我实在无法接受那位漂亮的女王拥有这样一个子嗣……说到底，女人和女人究竟是怎么生的？”

“女王这种称呼私下叫叫得了，别让阿尔托莉雅知道，”梅林咽了口凉水，“那个啊，作了点弊，所以你看这莫德雷德是不是哪儿都不对的样子。那么，谁是倒霉的男方？”

“哼。”

恩奇都歪着头，看这快活的二人突然严肃起来。

“收回前言，这帮人，全是傻子。”魔术师把玻璃杯放在餐盘上，“究竟还要困扰阿尔托莉雅到什么时候才会心满意足啊，真是的。”

“所以说这也是那个小姑娘天真的地方，若本王是她，察觉到你的大能以后便再也不会让你轻易拥有自主行动的权利，”吉尔伽美什坐到了一边的办公椅上，“不过这里有个巧合，我正好认识男方。那家伙十分……极度，容易被看透，是个舍弃人类复杂性的男人。我只能说他这次相当倒霉。”

“……啊哈哈，被安排跟莫德雷德那姑娘结婚的男人，不是世界第一倒霉还能是什么？”梅林扯了扯嘴角，“该说是命运的安排吗，我之前跟迦尔纳也有一面之缘。尽管你这么说，但我想他跟莫德雷德一样，结婚的目的都不单纯，怕是意不在此——现在管这个叫形婚？而且，要是什么人用点手段深挖他一下，应该能挖出毁灭级的王室大丑闻。”

“哈，如果你是指四处留情的那些传闻，岂不是你就……”

“吉尔伽美什王哟，我是那种单看表象的人吗？”梅林打断对方的话，随即意识到了什么，“不，刚才那下不可爱，应该是，‘吉尔伽美什王啊，梅莉酱我呐，可不是看表象的人☆’！”

“……”对方倒吸一口凉气。

“哦哦。”恩奇都鼓起掌来。

“——啊，为什么恋情的发展要如此有戏剧性呢？彼此揣测还不够，居然还要被无端卷入政治漩涡，令人稍微有些扼腕呢。”

“听起来你似乎有了什么打算啊，不列颠的国师哟。”吉尔伽美什翘起腿来。

“哎呀~也不能说打算啦，嘛，就是，诶，干脆让你猜一下得了。”

恩奇都突兀地插了进来，他举着一部录音带：“要去楼上的影院看前年不列颠阅兵大典吗？吉尔有收藏BD哦。”

“唔，吾友啊，至少别在他面前——”

“噫……那不是！预约附赠阿尔托莉雅头像纪念金属徽章的那个版本吗？”梅林一副吃惊的模样，“你居然拥有！”

“哎呀，不列颠国王的金属徽章这种东西，吉尔要多少有多少啦。”

“吾友啊——”

阿周那很明白，那个人虽然对很多事都不太在意，但却是个有血性的人——这也就是为什么他有时觉得迦尔纳这人真应该加入军队。

直到现在，就算是他本人也还在气头上，他依旧不觉得昨晚把他赶出去有任何错误。虽然……对方听到他下逐客令时，毫不犹豫、头也不回地就离开了。反被这般行径触怒的自己，抓起手机给他发去一条分手宣言。

——对方也爽快地回复了一个字：“行。”

所以他现在又回归单身了。

真是相当不符合他们性格的争吵。阿周那曾以为他们日后要是出了什么摩擦应该是从家门口打到阳台、甚至拆房子的解决方式；但转念一想正是这样可怕的冷战，才体现出此刻他们面临的问题有多严重吧。

……说什么冷战，明明再也没什么关系了……在母亲承认他之前。

现在已经过去12个小时，那桩奇妙的婚约还没有任何被取消的迹象，迦尔纳本不需要再去履行了才对，那么为什么……

阿周那只睡了二三个小时，却精力充足，他的头脑停不下来。他只觉这是休假太长的缘故，他告诉奎师那自己已经完全准备好了回归工作。

“你需要喝酒。”爱德蒙·唐泰斯身着简便的衬衫马甲，盯着面前的顾问断言道。

“有事业心的人比如我，是不会在午后喝酒的，”阿周那感觉这人比上次见面时瘦了那么些，“需要我提醒你外面花园有一丛山茶花炸开了吗？”

“拜你所赐。”爱德蒙把手伸进沙发垫下，轻巧拉出一个暗格，拿出一把中等大小的斧头，径直走向酒柜。那酒柜已然被锁链封锁起来，而现在这人明显是想破坏它。

阿周那连忙阻止：“不需要，谢谢您，不需要。”

“不，你状态不对，阿周那。现在的我就像个多管闲事的老妈子一样我知道，但这种时候来几口甜酒我跟你说……”他还举着斧头。

“我现在感觉很不错，对我而言再没有比现在还清醒的午后时光了，请住手吧，”阿周那头都大了，“那个护士，那个护士还会回来的吧？！”之前的事情了，考虑到爱德蒙·唐泰斯的精神问题，贞德给他推荐了个护士……是护士中的豪杰。

此言让爱德蒙稍微清醒了一点，重新审视起他在干什么。他将斧头放下，盯着他，“怎么了，这次休假令你不悦吗？至少在我看来，你的各方面气质都在发生变化。”

“没事，我很好。”

伯爵又抡起了斧子。

自己就这么容易被看透吗？阿周那思考着面前这个男人容易接受的话语：“听着，如果我一直坚持说我没有问题——哪怕是对您，那您就必须相信这是难言之隐了。”

“是了——你们分……唔，嗯，我明白出什么事情了。”爱德蒙恍然大悟，他看着阿周那。尽管这伯爵此时没有半分取笑之意，但自己却还是濒临爆发。

他在强颜欢笑。这人着实可怕，究竟从什么时候开始，在他自以为足够了解他的客户时，对方也将他如山间清泉那般看透了呢。

“我没法帮你，甜酒也没法帮你，”他把斧头藏了回去，再让坐垫归位，舒舒服服地坐了上去，“你接下来是打算从我这儿回去以后连续工作到明天吧，你这个无趣的工作狂。”

“这是我分内的工作，休假已经让我的进度有些拖沓了。”

“行了吧，你那家族产业你什么都不干光指点江山都足够，一点事情不亲力亲为无伤大雅。”对方盯着他。

“我直白点问了，你想说什么？”

“我知道你不是基督教徒，但你对神父感兴趣吗？”

尽管他自己不愿意承认，但事实就是：他正在丧失自主思考能力。因为一段堪称奇异的感情就要让他停止一切行动去思考人生？他做不到。这也是他想闷进工作的缘由，现在他犹如在黑夜里航行，他需要一个目的……也就是像灯塔的东西，为他指明下一步的方向。

就像现在，爱德蒙给了他一个地址，他便来了。

——愚蠢到令人发指。

阿周那盘算着要不要就此回去，可他也不甘心牺牲一下午什么都不做，细微的强迫症作祟，只得硬着头皮进去。

这是一座白色的教堂，锋利果断的线条令这座简朴的建筑看上去庄严无比。鸟鸣声在四周回响，还算悦耳，只可惜他无心欣赏。阿周那推开了教堂的木门，简朴却不简陋的地方，宁静得仿佛另一个世界。

天草四郎时贞坐在宣讲台下面，本属于教徒听讲时坐的排椅上，该是阅读着什么。听闻门口的声响，神父朝他这里望来。

“你是……啊，那个伯爵的熟人……？”他合上书本，朝自己迎来，“之前我们在公馆见过吧。”阿周那愈发尴尬，他要是不这么热情，自己说不准还有掉头就走的机会。

“是我，我叫阿周那。”教养与习惯使他伸手与神父相握。

“天草四郎，叫我天草就好，阿周那先生。”他那黑色教服上，十字架映着阳光，有些晃眼。

“……看上去现在教堂在休息，我应该是打扰了。”阿周那开始为自己找借口开溜。

神父摆摆手：“没这回事。既然能信步走进教堂，看来阿周那先生跟我一样，有个闲适的下昼啊……正巧，教堂周末有个活动，我正在为此预先做点准备，如果不介意的话要不要尝些小饼干呢？马上就烤好了。”

他的眼皮跳了跳：“那就恭敬不如从命了。”

阿周那甚至觉得自己在做梦。

伯爵只是说“去跟那神父聊聊罢”，自己现在便坐在这儿了。可无论如何他都没办法主动切入话题。这种比往日降了好几成智商的状态恐怕的确不适合去工作，但杵在这儿一言不发也不是个办法。

果然是因为迦尔纳吧，这种程度的直面内心他已经能够做到了。说到底，感情放在现实面前果真不堪一击——这也是他现在要解决的问题，不过，等下，兄弟也好同性也罢，真说出来这神父怕不会想净化他。

神父围着围裙，将一烤盘的小饼干端了出来。待放凉些后，递给阿周那一块，顺便再给他倒了水，殷勤无比，十足的神父模样。他向对方道了谢，天草便自己拿了一块，坐到他身边尝了起来。

“……”他微微皱眉，“是不是太淡了？”

“……嗯，”被他这么一说，心猿意马的阿周那才注意起这饼干的味道来，确实，微薄的糖分甚至令他想到某些干粮，“有点。”

“抱歉，请你吃这样的失败品。”天草不太好意思。

“没事，我也不算嗜甜。”阿周那连忙这么说道，味道较淡只是作为“饼干”本身的评价，事实上他不算讨厌。在对方的注视下，他几口吃完了手上饼干。

“哈啊——亏我还是一步一步完完全全照着料理书上做的……”神父叹了口气，“看来果真是没有绝对的‘对’与‘错’啊，每个人都有不同的标准呢。”

阿周那停下喝水的动作。

他并不算基督教徒，但基本的知识还算有的，神父这话提起了他的兴趣：“……哦？”

“怎么了？”神父立刻望向他。

……

“没事。”他急忙刹车。

“不，您说。”对方抓住了个话头。

阿周那现在明白伯爵为什么如此看重这个男人了。

“事先说明，我不是基督教徒，也暂时没有入教打算，”现在轮到自己叹气了，“所以要说不明白的事情也很多。就我听说的，你们唯一的对错教条应该来源于圣经。”

“嘛，理论上行事的大方向是这样的。”天草笑道，“圣经在我理解上与旗帜无异。”

“那为什么——”

“自我定位的问题吧，比起一个梦想家我更喜欢实干家这样的身份。我暂时没见到值得让我不停追随的人，所以我打算做那个领头的笨蛋……哈哈，会不会说得有点多呢？”神父滔滔不绝起来，“再说回圣经吧，上帝与人有一个约定，凌驾于一切之上，那就是：上帝会救赎人。因此，我笃信对错标准有别，基于那人能否被救赎、被赐予幸福。”

难以置信，这人是想当再世耶稣吗？

“那么，如果这个人能因为一件事情得到救赎，而那件事情违背了某些圣经的教义呢？”阿周那脱口而出。

“……可你明明不是教徒……”对方眨着眼睛望向他。

“我没说是我。”

“那样做会不会剥夺其他人的幸福呢？获得幸福的人更多，还是失去幸福的人更多呢？”

获得幸福的人将会是迦尔纳和他自己，失去幸福的人……

“如果，是获得幸福的人更多——”

“毋庸置疑，你必须要去做这件事，唔，他必须要去做这件事情，”对方沉声道，“我说过我不是梦想家，所以我可以告诉你不存在两全的办法。现在这个世界太过繁杂，圣经的条例已然不能完全适用。”

阿周那愣住了，这还真是个与众不同的神父。

“这对您也是哦，阿周那先生，”他继续道，用回了缓和的语调，“救赎的对象从来不分教徒或者非教徒，全人类都是被救赎的对象。迷茫的人需要做些什么才能让自己获得拯救，在还能意识到这点的时候，就应该马上去做；如果他不做，我也会代而行之。”

“……在、还能意识到这点的时候……吗？”

阿周那沉吟许久，最终轻笑起来。

“是番崭新的言论吧？可别想着在其他教堂能听到这些哦？”天草走到餐盘那儿去，又拿了两块饼干。

“的确，太过超前了，就一位神父而言，”阿周那笑得有些停不下来，“特别是‘代而行之’？现在可是个注重隐私的时代。”

“……啊，是啊，是这样，所以这点有些麻烦。”对方煞有介事地点点头，递给了他第二块饼干。

“啊，谢谢。”


	11. 我的弟弟选择当一个不速之客的同时也意味着他要么大脑混乱要么充满觉悟

天草四郎一番话语的确开启了阿周那新的开关。但此刻轻举妄动显然是不明智的，他佯装平静，正常工作了五天——有四日是工作日，用来宣布某些变故再合适不过。

——可婚礼还在如火如荼地筹备中，依旧是惹人热议的话题。

终于，像是他自己都能预料到的结果，阿周那在第五天的晚上，崩断了脑子里的某根弦。

在阿周那看来，住现代公寓的一个好处就是：如果你有心拒人于千里之外，别说家门，对方连一楼大厅都进不了。——对不速之客最为适用，可现在那个不速之客就是他。

现在那公寓大门就这么直挺挺地挡在面前，活活令自己无端踌躇。他对着上面的摄像头，晃了晃手里的一瓶红酒——给自己的到来牵强地寻了个由头。

当然，酒也不一定是拿来喝的，用来打人也不无可能。

他早就明白，冷战远比争吵打架要糟，如果彼此都毫无动作，长此以往便再无挽留的余地。这五天他就在给迦尔纳机会，可对方仿佛是死了还是怎么的，自己也活该在意他。

这就是他现在站在这里的原因。

很好，迦尔纳在家。——正如一言不发的自己，他也什么都没说，直接开了公寓门。

通往那楼层的电梯里播放着强劲的重金属乐，听得他真是很想用这瓶酒打人。反正这次前来他早已有了颜面尽失的“自知之明”。

屋主人给他开了门，一如既往淡漠的模样，身上是简单的T恤和棉麻裤子。相比之下特意挑选了休闲西装还拿着瓶红酒的自己，明显是更在意的一方，胜负不言自明。

依旧沉默。他看不出迦尔纳的精神状态，没有多差也没有多好。他又一次踏入这间上百平米的公寓，说来好笑，这仅仅是阿周那的第二次来访。哪怕是确认关系后，也是对方一直往他家跑。

“喝点什么吗？”他先开口道。

“……我带了酒。”太好了，看反应对方是被自己打了个措手不及，这明显是脑子卡壳的表现啊！

迦尔纳嘴唇微张，随即接过了他的酒：“我去找酒杯。”

“你有什么想问的吗？”他又看到了那个柜子，对方曾经把他摁在上面。

“外面还留守着一些媒体……”

他拿出胸前口袋里的墨镜，得意起来：“我猜你应该没买两个停车位，路边泊车又太过显眼，我打车来的，特意让司机开进地下车库。”

他看着这位前任摸出海马刀，小心翼翼地剥掉酒瓶的胶帽。不知道是不是错觉，阿周那感觉他在微微地笑。

——哈啊，是因为之前说过打车的事情吗。

屋主人没拉窗帘，四周的灯火光柱犹如箭矢一般射入这个房间，迦尔纳在平日里望着这闪闪发光的钢筋丛林，究竟会想些什么呢？

“你令我无法不去在意。从那时候也好，现在也罢。”脑内一闪而过的话语是那天在度假的酒店，男人对他说的。

“……我还真是习惯把自己当那么一回事了啊。”他用着屋主人听不到的音量自言自语，酒水流动的声音将它掩盖。

他看着醒酒器皿里的酒，再望向坐在自己斜对面沙发上的男人，对方在等他开口。

——太糟糕了。

确实还准备了酒以外的惊喜，阿周那此刻正在伺机而动。

他开口道：“你觉得我今天是以什么身份来的？”

“无论什么身份，你都是阿周那。”两人对视。

“你在偷换概念，迦尔纳，”他笑了，并非出自快乐，“我想了想，既然你这么执着于结婚，那我也该给你开一个最后的单身派对。”

“……”对方瞪着自己，阿周那由着他看。迦尔纳看不出他在想什么的。

“你改变主意了吗？”他看上去有些谨慎。

“没有。你不是很了解我吗，我不可能让步的。你要去结婚，那我们就断，”阿周那深吸了一口气，近乎问责般说道，“我给了你五天时间，而你依旧随波逐流毫无动作，那么我现在来找你，你觉得我是屈服了，选择让步？”

他蹙眉，这番话弄懵他了。很棒，要的就是这个效果。

阿周那走向厨房的吧台，虽然才过去五分钟多，酒醒得怕是不彻底，不管了。他为自己和迦尔纳各倒了一杯，再走回到这位前任身边。他站着，迦尔纳坐着，他示意，与对方碰杯。

这酒虽然不是极品，但也撑得了场面。他只饮了一口，已然足够。某个蓄谋已久的打算如鲠在喉，让他无法像面前这人如此有闲心品酒。阿周那将自己的酒杯搁置在一边，再有些不讲理地拿走屋主人手里的那只。

接下来就方便了。他吻上对方的嘴唇，可怜的迦尔纳被吓得全身一震。接着再掐住对方的咽喉，男人下意识反抗，一番抗争之下他们摔在了柔软的地毯上。阿周那就势骑在对方身上，将马甲小口袋里的东西居高临下地，尽数丢在迦尔纳脸上。

“我是来让你改变主意的，迦尔纳，”他看着对方拿起那排计生用品，凝视了好一会，“顺便一提我今晚没有回去的打算，所以要怎么做就随你喜欢了。”

他意识到的时候已经是现在了，希望还不算晚。

——就是，他或许能掌控对方的情绪这点。

他有很长一段时间都错估了迦尔纳对他的感情，以为那就像自己对他一样，宿敌、对立，理所应当地；直到最近才朦胧地意识到那是情爱方面的吸引。于是这么回溯过去，他们第一次接吻的时候，对方该是压抑到极限了。

他温柔地亲吻对方的嘴唇，就是这般似有如无的撩拨也让对方一下子便呼吸粗重起来。阿周那从他身上下来，将手伸向他的裆处，迦尔纳一下子撑起了身体。

“……怎么了？”

他隔着布料，轻轻摩挲着那东西，能明显感觉到对方精力满满——哪怕是这样简单的触碰下。

“唔，你……”

哪由得他废话，阿周那用牙咬了咬那似乎略微抬头的东西，就隔着裤子。屋主人直接叫出了声。

阿周那觉得自己真是迈出这方面的人生第一步：“尽管我之前那么说，如果你不愿意的话，我也会走。”

“我不是那个意思。”

他直接把对方的裤子扒了下来，不知道是不是那一口酒的缘故，他的脸在发烫。讲道理他也很明白自己并非不胜酒力，可这玩意儿他之前也看了不少次，现在居然还会感觉难为情。

这家伙已经勃起了，他将手放在柱身上感受的同时，也没给自己太多余地——直接了当地含住这根性器。

“呜。”

他松口：“别乱叫。”

“抱歉，”他将手放在自己的脑袋上，“让我……简单说明，因为幻想被满足了所以反应有点大，如果可以的话请你继续，我会很荣幸。”

“幻想？你的性幻想吗？”阿周那被这番老实的发言逗笑了。

迦尔纳少有地将视线移开了，结论不言自明。

对话结束，他再度鼓足勇气含住那愈发坚挺的性器，属于雄性的味道填满自己的某部分感觉。这又是一件死活都不能告知对方的事情：阿周那还算是中意这根肉棒的颜色，该是肤色差异，这根性器能够明显通透地将他的欲望展露出来。看上去是白里透着血色的涨硬模样，值得欺负的样子，他像是对待一根肋骨，使其向边上倒去，再从上到下细细啃吻着。

迦尔纳的气息已经被自己彻底搅乱，他的手控制不住力道地抚摸自己，最终将指尖停留在他发热的耳根。像是预留好的必杀一击，阿周那将整根含了进去，就像之前几次迦尔纳这么满足他一样，异物侵占自己的喉道，呛得他眼泪都快要出来了。

“——呜。”

“……”迦尔纳还是僵在原地，连手上的动作都停下了。

果然还是太勉强了吗，毕竟是第一次用嘴来满足他。阿周那连忙退了出来，唾液形成了连接二者的一条丝线。

“够了。”他哑着嗓子这么说道。

“……这就够了？”技术问题概不负责。

“坐上来。”

他很少这么直接地钦定体位，阿周那按住那根分身道：“这也是你的性幻想之一吗？”

“是。”

得到了这么直白的答复，阿周那的脸是彻彻底底地滚烫起来了。

用得是避孕套附带的润滑，自己给自己扩张也是第一回。这家伙之前在床上似乎还真是凡事亲力亲为，该说是今夜特殊吗，他依旧是舒舒服服地躺在地毯上“欣赏”自己。气得他再咬那肉棒一口，这人看上去更爽了。

他也只脱了裤子，此时被迦尔纳眼神赤裸地注视着，令他更像是被放在大庭广众之下羞辱一般难堪，但事已至此，彼此都渴望着结合也是事实。

他扶住那性器，自己小心翼翼地将腰放下，感受那东西一点一点地刺入自己体内，手指没开拓到的地方被一点一点地撑开，他的腿有些发软。迦尔纳将手抚上自己的腰，目睹他又一次将自己侵犯。

“哈……”之前避免这个体位的缘由就是一口气到最深处，自己似乎是被担心承受力不够。如今做到却发现并不比深喉要难受。

——当然，没动之前他还是保持这个想法。

被骑的这个用手轻轻拍了拍他的臀部，示意他快动。

“……竟然是……”上当了，竟然是这么糟糕的玩法。

阿周那试图将腰轻轻抬起再坐下去……这么做就是要无数次顶到最深处。每顶到一次，奇异的感觉就直冲脑海。他在冒汗，上身的衣服紧紧地贴住自己，他的一举一动都在被迦尔纳观察。

反正自己今天来就是做这种事情的。抱着这样自暴自弃的想法，阿周那动起了腰，他将身子前倾，一下一下地满足面前这个男人。

迦尔纳伸手触碰他那早已有了反应的肉律，像是逗弄猫一样用指关节上下撩拨着。

“啊啊……”他的眼前一片朦胧，随着一次又一次的撞击更甚。引出泪水的不一定是疼痛，他现在感觉很奇怪，前面和后面感受到的刺激让他大脑发昏。一只手作为支撑，另一只不由自主地放在迦尔纳胸前，他能感觉到这个男人剧烈的呼吸，和落在自己身上的视线。

“……你在看我、呜……”

“是。”

他闻言骤然收紧肌肉，身下的男人短促地呼出声。

“……这个体位、太奇怪了……迦尔纳……呜。”他改用双手撑在地毯上，“感觉、哈啊……很奇怪……”

“……是吗。”

“呜——”又一次被顶到最深处，那种涌上脑袋的感觉令阿周那扬起了头，还没到射精的地步，但他刚才的确因为后面的刺激而射出了点什么，“就是这样啊……这样的……都是为了满足你……”

“放松……里面越来越紧了。”爱抚肉棒的动作变得频繁，“我只是想在……不同的角度看你而已。”

已经失去思考和反击他话语的力气了。本该主动权完全在身居上位的自己身上，但这样看来被欣赏和无情操弄的那方却是他自己。

他感觉腿有点酸，这让他的速度缓慢起来。自然，迦尔纳也意识到了，他坐起身子来，将那根性器缓缓退出。

阿周那将脑袋靠在了他身上。

男人抵住他的耳畔，轻声说道：“如果说我还有一个性幻想呢？”

“……”

他被分开双腿，还是在原地，只不过被堵到了沙发边上。迦尔纳解开他的衣服，将轻薄的马甲丢到一边，他后悔今晚打领结了——这人就这么拆下，转而让他将手腕举过头顶，再用其束缚住。

肌肤的露出似乎是做爱时的必备要素，先前触碰乳头这种事令他抗拒，现在也只能任由迦尔纳肆意揉搓。跟之前对立时的状态倒是没变，自己一旦有了某种落败感，这家伙就看上去十分满足。

正在酝酿如何反击的时候，迦尔纳抱住了他的腰，将那还硬挺着的杖子再度攻入阿周那体内。

“唔啊啊——别、你……可恶……！”他想抓住迦尔纳，可他现在根本上就失去了行动自由，只能任对方侵犯。

“唔，是洗过澡再来的吗。”他将头埋在自己的颈窝里。

“——哈？呜啊、慢……”

对方开始了动作，有如野兽般的喘息声充斥他的耳膜，对于侵犯被束缚住自己的这件事，迦尔纳已经兴奋到了极点……这家伙一直藏着这么可怕的念头吗？

但他也不是横冲直撞，基本上都刺激在之前所找到的敏感点。如果说刚才只是耗费体力的撩拨，现在才是真正让他舒服到失神的性爱。

迦尔纳咬住他的耳朵，那种疼痛对于现在的自己而言完全能够忽略，他高声叫了起来，这真是如火一般的甜蜜。

“你这家伙——啊啊……迦尔纳……”

射精的快乐无与伦比，但他们俩都清楚，刚才没有对那性器施以任何刺激。

可迦尔纳还没有停下动作，依旧猛烈地侵犯自己。

“喂……我都射……唔、嗯……”他企图抗议，无奈因为声音太过可怜而作罢。

“……啊，是啊，只是被我干，就已经到高潮了。”

男人说着平日里绝对不会触及的言语，这般羞耻的话在如此激烈的性事里面，也只能作推波助澜的用处了。

他将脸凑近，阿周那毫不犹豫地咬住了他的嘴唇。

——他不敢承认，自己又因为那种话兴奋起来的事实。

他解开了束缚手腕的领结，一阵麻痹感像电流一样游走手腕。

“迦尔纳，您居然有这方面的癖好啊。”他已经没什么力气说话了，肚子上混着他们俩的精液——这家伙从第二次开始就再也不用套了，十有八九是故意的。

“不算癖好，我说过只是幻想。”他拿来一边茶几上的纸巾，替阿周那擦去精液，“如果你今晚不像个礼物一样自己送上门，我应该一辈子都不会这么粗暴对你。”

阿周那挤出一点力气冷笑：“……说得你好像还能再碰我一次似的。”

“今夜尚未结束。”

“那今夜以后呢？”

“如果不结婚就可以再碰你的话，谁还要结婚呢？”夜景的灯光变换，恰巧照耀在迦尔纳的脸上，他抬头与自己对视，“你成功了。”

大功告成。阿周那一头仰在沙发坐垫上，长舒一口气，迦尔纳也就势抱住他。

“等一下。”

突然想到了什么的阿周那将手摁在对方的脑袋上：“‘今夜尚未结束’是什么意思？”

“我想再来。”迦尔纳的怀抱难以挣脱，“你说过的吧，要怎么做随我喜欢。”

他感觉自己要出现贫血症状了：“……我能听一下你接下来的‘幻想’吗？”

“淋浴和红酒。”他咬住那红肿未消的乳头，将手往下伸去。

“……”阿周那的呼吸因为对方的动作变得急促起来，他咬住嘴唇不想应答，可下肢的反应却将他的欲望暴露得干净彻底。


	12. 我的弟弟曾经想过应聘公务员但人生不如意十之八九

迦尔纳到家了。

与以往回家时的平淡心情不同，他有点紧张。一般情况下，身体的疲乏不会影响到他的任何心绪，迦尔纳认为这是进入社会所必备的素质，但今天与众不同，他前所未有地动摇了。

——因为阿周那在他这里。

在他曾经的预计里，昨夜一如既往，当是个平淡的夜晚。他打算早点睡下，第二天就去找他那与其冷战一周的恋人。

迦尔纳崇尚恋爱中对等的关系，故并无任何高傲的想法，更不会以冷战向对方施压——因为对阿周那这样做只会适得其反。他只是想给对方一点时间冷静，他实在想不通阿周那愤怒的点。理性如他应当明白自己上次提出来的是最优解，或许他只是被感情蒙蔽了双眼？那么一周过去，情况应该会好很多，这个时候找他应该也不会被拒之门外。

交流固然重要，更重要的是如何交流，这是他人生中第一位客户教给他的事情。现在的迦尔纳并不能说是对“交流”本身感到苦手，而是面对的情况令他不得不慎重起来。

他很了解阿周那，正如对方也了解自己一样。他坚信阿周那这一周与他断开来往也是为了一模一样的目的……然而，当他昨晚在门铃的显示器里看到对方时，他还是得说他的心漏跳了一拍。

当然是因为狂喜了。他以为阿周那是来跟他讲道理的，不管会变成怎样的结果，自己终于能再见到他了，这切实打乱了预定的节奏。他的脑袋有些晕晕乎乎的，开酒瓶的时候差点划到自己的手，不过对方似乎没注意到。就连喝酒的时候也没有留意这东西的品质，他的大脑缓慢地运转，他在思考对方会对他说什么。

被吻住的时候，他这才意识到，思考是没有意义的。

打开家门的一瞬间，清凉的空调风朝他袭来。阿周那全身上下只穿了一件黑色衬衫——这好像还是自己的，躺在长沙发上，侧着头看电视，百无聊赖的模样。

他的头发有点乱，能看见的颈部和大腿留有些许暧昧的小痕迹，尽管这在他的深色肌肤上难以察觉，但对始作俑者来说并没什么分辨的难度。

“啊。”他朝自己瞥了眼。

“嗯。”迦尔纳将手里的东西放到附近的茶几，坐到那沙发上，弯腰亲吻恋人。对方像昨晚一样顺从地回吻他，只是少了几分力气。嘴唇的挑逗永远都是这么令人心跳加速，他顺势抚摸着阿周那的腰线。

似乎是需要换气，阿周那从那个吻里挣脱出来，他便顺延对方的脖颈亲吻下来，舔舐着昨夜留下来的伤口。

“行了行了。”阿周那拍了拍他，但眼神却停留在他带回来的那袋东西上。

也难怪阿周那会盯着看，那纸袋上印着化妆品牌的商标，迦尔纳拎着这种东西回家，论谁都会好奇的吧。

“啊，是眼影。”迦尔纳指了指自己的眼下方，“上一盘用完了。”

“……”

阿周那听罢笑出声来，他捂住肚子，纵声大笑起来。虽然很高兴看到他笑得这么开心，但居然是因为自己的眼影笑起来的，总觉得哪里不对。

“……我的天哪，迦尔纳，我说句实话，”他深吸了口气，“我从来没见过你没涂那红眼影的模样，哪怕跟我上床你都不会卸妆，我都快以为那是你生来就有的胎记了。”

“就那么好笑吗。”他抚摸着恋人的脸颊。

他揉着眼角道：“我一想到你，站在镜子前面给眼下角上眼影……”

“那又如何。”他一下子不懂对方的重点。

阿周那摆摆手：“告诉我，迦尔纳，从小开始涂眼影这种事绝对不是你那种脑袋能有的主意，是谁让你这么做的？你雇过形象设计吗？”

“是难敌。”

“我猜也是。”他冷笑了一声。

“我的皮肤……很难改变颜色，哪怕被晒伤也不会被晒黑，你知道的，”迦尔纳起身，“再加上我的发色也是，难敌说这样的我太没有个性了，其实我倒是无所谓，然后他建议我试试看红色的眼影。”

“所以车之前是眼影吗？我都想不明白到底是你喜欢红色还是他了，”阿周那闭上眼睛，“只要是难敌，让你做什么你都会无条件答应。”

迦尔纳顿了顿，这方面迟钝如他都能意识到这是一道送命题：“我知道你不喜欢他。”

“是个人都知道般度不喜欢他。”阿周那用力眨了眨眼睛，像是在调整状态。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”

“很干，可能是最近都在熬夜的缘故。”

“我有没开封的眼药水。”

“那么，谢谢。”正当迦尔纳要去取时，对方又提起了难敌。“要是难敌知道我们的关系，会怎么想呢？”

“他知道。”

陷入了预料之中的死寂。对难敌也好，对阿周那也罢，迦尔纳永远不会选择撒谎。

他一边撕开眼药水的包装一边朝沙发上走去，阿周那一言不发地盯着他，面无表情。

“难敌对我来说犹如我的父亲，是我必须要尊敬的存在。我不觉得我和他的关系像是你和赖光小姐那样，我们之间更多的是……应该说是人情味吧。”他坐回阿周那身边，对方伸手意图接过眼药水，却被他拒绝了，“我来帮你。”

“最后怎么还变成我们的错了。”阿周那皱眉，不知道是因自己要帮他滴眼药水还是其他的事情。

“这件事本无关对错，只是我们二人都无法左右罢了。”他用拇指和食指撑开阿周那的眼睑。

“他知道多少了。”

“他知道莫德雷德的事。”

“他说了什么来左右你的想法？”

意识到此时谈话优先，他将手收了回来：“他让我自己选择。”其实难敌还说了些别的，原话是“这种事我不想过多干涉，但如果我是你，我会想办法控制住另一方，因为你提出的是最优方案，这种情况下还无理取闹真是令人有些费解。因为，你看，所有事情如果主动权不在自己这里，会很难办的吧？恋爱也是这样”。诚如之前所说，迦尔纳期盼平等的关系，更何况如果他能控制得了阿周那，那么他也不会被吸引到这般无法自拔的地步。

“他有说什么别的吗，比如对我们的关系身份什么的。”他知道阿周那指的是兄弟关系。

这倒可以照搬难敌的原话：“‘同母异父怎么了，贡蒂还不想认你呢，产生爱这种感情不正是你们真实关系紧密的铁证？真是了不起啊吾友，谁反对你们就干他丫的’，他这么说。”迦尔纳面无表情地复述道。

“……”阿周那掩面，沉默了好一会才把手拿开，“真是看热闹不嫌事大。好了，您，快点把那东西给我滴进来。”

迦尔纳再度撑开了恋人的眼睛，将眼药水的滴口对准了那黑色的瞳孔。这时，身后电视正在播放的一则新闻引起了他的注意。

“不列颠的神秘国师出席了卡美洛城内的花车游行活动，据悉这是阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡登基以来，国师梅林首度出现在公众视野，打破了从不露面的记录。”

这的确是一条能够上头版的爆炸性新闻，就连迦尔纳都不禁扭头去看。只见那个轻飘飘的长发的男子穿着白色正装，还披了件小披风，被群花环绕。

迦尔纳笃定自己见过此人，就在金时的生日派对上，他说着令自己和阿周那都不明就里的话，却又着实不像个愚蠢之人。他自知关于这种事情思考过多是无用的，但如今知晓他真实身份以后，就连迦尔纳的内心都不由得泛起了涟漪，那捏着眼药水瓶子的手指也不自主地加了些力道。

“——迦尔纳！”

他这才发现自己失手将眼药水滴在了阿周那的脸上，连忙去为他拿纸巾的同时，迦尔纳的手机响了——是一条短信。

“正如新闻所说，我就是不列颠的人。当然你也有可能没在看新闻，上网搜一下现在应该都是头条吧？我没有必要骗你。那么，莫德雷德的未婚夫，要不要见个面呢？是以我私人的名义，如果方便的话可以带你的兄弟一起来。”

这下换他皱眉了。

“迦尔纳，纸巾！”

他连忙放下手机，将纸巾递给恋人。

“是了，我们之前是见过他，这可真令人吃惊……你那是什么表情。”阿周那望向自己的眼神有些匪夷所思。

“没事。”

“不，我看得出来，”阿周那将纸巾放到一边，“你在困扰些什么。”

难敌有件事说对了，阿周那于他是个例外且不论，主动权不在自己这边，着实令他有些困扰。更何况，这主动权已经不止是被剥夺，甚至还被对方自顾自地利用起来了。

“哎呀哎呀，欢迎你们。”

梅林坐在吧台边，他换了一套长袍，搭以宽松的裤子，头发就那么随意散着。他礼节性地与他们二人对视，下一秒便将目光放到了别处。

迦尔纳顺着他那目光望去，发现他盯着对面吧台前一个女人不放。哪怕这方面愚钝如迦尔纳，也能看出她在喝闷酒，且酒量惊人，一杯饮罢又要了一杯。

他们坐到梅林身边的两个空位上，对方用下巴指了指那人：“她，跟阿尔托莉雅很像。”

这应该涉及政治话题了，他们都选择不予应答。那女性穿着一件性感的露背礼裙，梅林毫不遮掩地凝视着她那头淡金发里若隐若现的后背，以及时不时能够捕捉到的侧颜——迦尔纳意识到梅林所指的“像”，可能只是单纯的容貌相像。

女性也许是早就发现三个男人专门坐在后面盯她了，回眸恶狠狠地瞪向他们。

“……呃。”阿周那倒吸了口冷气，他最受不了这种误解，转身向侍者要了一杯杜松子酒。

迦尔纳望向身边的梅林，这人怎么还在看，看着看着居然开始摸下巴了，一副思考的模样。

梅林约他们在一家颇为隐秘的私人俱乐部里，位于繁华街区的地下。话又说回来了，梅林已经在公众面前暴露了长相，可这里来来往往的人就算看见了这位不列颠国师，也没有任何惊异的神色，甚至还有几个女孩跟他打了个招呼。

“不看了不看了，还是我家阿尔托莉雅可爱。”他将吧台凳转了个圈，向侍者要了杯白水。

“要喝点什么？”梅林问迦尔纳，“这里的冰激凌红茶很好喝哦。”

这很明显是俱乐部的酒吧一角，后面的架子上都摆着各种酒类，他倒是不怀疑这里可以点冰激凌红茶，只对身边这位国师的性格愈发感受到奇异。

阿周那的酒杯有些不耐烦地敲了敲透明桌面，迦尔纳连忙要了一杯与他一模一样的酒，又听到恋人叹了口气。

“首先，我要跟你确认，迦尔纳，”梅林身上花香扑鼻，“……你不是真的要娶莫德雷德吧？”

“我也没办法不娶了，不是吗？”迦尔纳反问他。

“嘛嘛，也不能这么说，因为真爱的力量——才是无敌的！对吧！”梅林突然起身大喊，吸引了酒吧内所有人的注意。

“……”迦尔纳和阿周那无言地盯着他。

阿周那将无框眼镜摘下，放在西装外套的口袋里，气息之间能察觉出他的无奈。

梅林缩回座位：“……怎么都是些开不起玩笑的人……”

“为什么要选中我？”迦尔纳索性打了直球。

对方想了一会：“首先，我很聪明，你们都应该要知道，能在乌瑟失势的时候将阿尔托莉雅扶上王位的我很聪明，这么厉害的我自然也不会放过任何能利用的资源。”

他顿了顿，发现他们不为这番夸耀的话所动，只能悻悻地继续道来。

“要怪就怪你接受莫德雷德那傻孩子的挑衅了吧，”梅林说道，“太多文章可做了。”

“你在与摩根勒菲斗争，而我一不小心成为你们的利用对象……”

梅林打断了他：“错了，我可能是在利用你，但我绝对不是在跟摩根勒菲对抗。倒不如说她根本没那本事跟我分庭抗礼，说回来似乎也是我的错，之前也太放任她随心所欲了。你们见过她吗？是位美女不差，但年龄对我而言确实大了点……这也是为什么我不能再留她了。莫德雷德的话……啧，除了脸和胃以外什么都没有遗传到啊！”

这番话信息量太大，但自己变成了筹码已是事实。阿周那开始玩起了手机，这番失礼的举动很不寻常，他当真觉得这一点都不关他的事情吗？

“你的目的是让那对母女出丑。”迦尔纳抿了口酒，辛辣却又香甜的口感在口中弥漫开来。他说出他的结论，“从而让王冷落甚至发配她们，因为丢了国家的脸面是不可饶恕的事情。这样，对吗？”

“啊，没错没错，就是这样，你虽然开不起玩笑，但还不笨，姑且有救呢，”梅林赞许地点点头，“我不会让你和莫德雷德结婚，请放心吧。你认识吉尔伽美什？他可替你惋惜了好一会，直到我告诉他真相，那表情真是太有意思了我跟你说。”

“有一件事，只是我个人好奇。”阿周那扭头问他，“潘德拉贡为什么会接受赖光的意见？如果是我的话姑且还能理解，但她跟迦尔纳没什么关系的吧？”

“呃……唔，这个我也不知道呢。”

“我，到现在为止都没有对被你利用这件事发表什么看法，所以你最好让我们知情，也省得你计划里重要的一环突然变卦。”迦尔纳直视着他，一字一顿道。

“……”

“……真是， 不要这么凶啊……”梅林嘟囔道，“因为我很厉害，所以基本的催眠也没问题，虽然那时候我在考虑的是别人……”

“你考虑的是金时。”阿周那冷冷地指出。

“他的话跟莫德雷德风格比较搭啦，你们不能否认的吧？就算是催眠也要事先准备，所以我才会在那艘船上，不过我是没想到那孩子这么容易相信我，我都有些良心不安了。”

梅林用手撑着脸，继续说道：“要说为什么转移目标，是因为有人察觉出我的计划了——都怪她太可爱了，我有点放下警戒，还真是被摆了一道……啊，就是她啦，把你们吓得躲去度假的，我记得……是叫酒吞吧？我从来不会忘记女孩子名字的。不过后来我发现她的目的是金时而不是我，有点小失望，但我还是原谅她啦。”

“后来我一想，也只有你之前认识莫德雷德了。稍微调查一下你的圈子就知道你身边有主见的人意外地多，我增加了你们和肌肉骑、不好意思，圆桌骑士看到那个海滩广告的次数，接着，怎么说呢……很顺利的发展呢！看到你们做了完完全全都在我预料中的事情真是……哎呀。另外，我好不容易接触过一次那位各方面都超厉害的源赖光，也不能浪费，只是要动手脚的地方可能会多一点。”

迦尔纳确实记得梅林当时对赖光的身体接触，现在看来当真居心叵测。

“一人就能完成的政敌铲除计划，令人佩服。”迦尔纳由衷道，他知道这种情况换一般人早就气到上去给他一巴掌了，然而他到现在为止，还没到怒不可遏的地步——这种性格也是一早就在对方计划内的吗？

“……”梅林望着他，欲言又止。

“不是你的政敌，而是对潘德拉贡的王位威胁。”他修正了发言。

“可以这么说吧。”梅林收回了目光。

“那么我能够理解。”虽然事后不免要被阿周那好一番吐槽，但迦尔纳本身并不算非常抗拒被人利用这件事本身——真是神奇。

“谢谢。”

梅林收回之前那番玩世不恭的态度，他将脑袋侧向迦尔纳，点头致意。

“我现在，是一个人类了，”他轻声说着令人费解的话，“所以就能加入人类的纷争，去阻止一些先前的我无法介入的事情了吧？”

“什么？”

“没什么，你不需要明白，反正我在做的事情也可以被称为自私自利的自我满足，就当它是这样吧……嘛，要知道，”他又回归了原来那轻松的语气，“我姑且算是公务员，要不列颠真改朝换代，我岂不得失业？”

梅林笑了起来，他将脑袋往后仰，意图伸个懒腰——他靠在了什么东西上。

“——啊，这，这软绵绵的触感，如同水滴般的完美轮廓……这，这难道就是……”这次倒吸一口凉气的人则变成了梅林，他缓缓地扭头，身后那个高挑的女人将双手一把放在了他肩上。

“哎呀哎呀。”赖光对他笑了起来，是不寒而栗的那种。

“——啊。”

赖光把梅林带走了，究竟去了哪里就不是他们该管的事情了。

情况变得太快，迦尔纳都有些跟不上节奏。他回头看阿周那，他正在结账。

“别那么傻乎乎地看着我，迦尔纳。”他晃了晃那部手机，“回家了。”


	13. 我的弟弟是理科生思维苦于应付死缠烂打的人前提是那人能有这样的机会

“说起来，在学生时代，迦尔纳和阿周那是同级生来着……尽管两人年龄差了个好几岁。”

梅林坐在一块巨石上，一副百无聊赖的模样。他随口找着话题，尝试与前方享受着野外温泉的女性攀谈，此刻他们置身林间。

女性留着利落且服帖的短发，靠在温泉池边，身后的人只能看到她的一小部分脊背。清酒与杯盏盛在小木盘上，在她身边缓缓游移。

“那可真是稀奇，”女性用手指抚点水面的涟漪，“……哎呀，那迦尔纳岂不要有三十岁了吗？”

“就算连你都看不出来吗，酒吞？”梅林撑着脸。

“那种怎么晒都不会黑、白皙又紧绷的皮肤，是看不出什么年龄的呐。如果有量产，咱可真想移植个全身。”酒吞也不回头看他，“您可真有兴致，明明掌握着一个国家的的权力，却偏要上人家这儿待着。”

“啊哈哈，因为只有你这里，赖光才百分之百不会找过来嘛。”

“……到底是经历了什么啊，您，”酒吞叹了口气，“非也。我现在可以站起来拍张照片发给金发小子，不消十五分钟，赖光肯定会杀过来哟。”

“哇你还真是粗暴啊酒吞，这么对待人家，我明明也算个美男子来着。”梅林绕着池子走了一圈，在她的面前找了个地方再度坐下。

酒吞抬了抬眉毛：“咱都没对您看咱洗澡发表意见，您还有什么值得发牢骚的？”

林间回响着远处的鸟鸣，梅林朝那个方向望去，露出了一如既往的笑容。

酒吞跟着笑了起来。

“咱在您眼里，就那么饥不择食吗？”

梅林回头瞅她：“我好歹也这么白白净净的，不输给迦尔纳吧？”

“哎呀，迦尔纳更甚吧。”酒吞信口答道，拿起木盘里的修甲刀。

不列颠的国师耸了耸肩。与外表的懒散感相反，他是不输给任何人的行动力超群者，于是运转过度的代价是——现在的他需要这么一段漫不经心的时光来缓冲。

“那你不早就该下手了？在那船上。对男性肆意强调你的魅力，顺手再拆散个几对儿，你远比我过分呢。”

她修指甲的手停下，看似认真地想了想：“因为很稀有吧？呐，同性常见，血亲的话我还是第一次知道哦。”

“只是因为这个吗？”

酒吞轻声笑道：“不应该说‘只是’哟。他俩虽然是血亲，却从小过着完全不一样的生活……不，倒不如说阶级都不一样吧？是被隔离开来的呢，一辈子都应该对彼此敬而远之才对。可哪怕就是这样，血脉里的联系还是冲破了一切枷锁，将他们牵引到了一起……呼，无论是精神还是肌肤都紧紧地相依呐。”

“你觉得是亲情吗？”梅林说，“我可不觉得他们有蠢到混淆这个哦。”

“那你可问错了人。对咱而言，亲情、友情和爱情，有什么差呢，不过只是一种……‘关系’的理由而已，”酒吞为自己斟酒，“啊，之前还没问，为什么呢？迦尔纳再不为人知也该是长兄才对，怎么会沦落到跟他第三个弟弟同一届入学的程度？”

“沦落这词不差，酒吞。”梅林享受这种事不关己的八卦话题，“详细我不清楚：大概是收养迦尔纳的家庭无法供他上学，后来当妈的站稳脚跟，又得知大儿子在乡下的情况，暗中资助……？反正我是不知道迦尔纳本人清不清楚这件事啦。至于跟阿周那同年入学，完全是个巧合……一个愉快的巧合呢。”

“哎呀呀。”酒吞抿了口酒。

“真是过分呢。”

“所以说，要是把子宫摘掉的话，也不会有什么麻烦事情了哦。”

“那还是你更过分一点。”

他感觉口袋里的手机在震动，便拿出来查看。

“……真是说什么就来什么，”梅林苦笑，抬头再看时发现酒吞已然披着长羽织上了岸，“什么啊，竟然错过了美人出浴。”

酒吞嘴角勾起，朝室内走去，身后男人跟随。

“虽然咱之前说血脉的牵引不错，但若是他们二人的话……对彼此精神肉体的渴望恐怕要多得多……多到让他们不得不逼迫自己忽视起源呢。”

梅林又看了一遍手机屏幕，不再说话。

“人家不像你那样精通什么催眠，咱的酒……不，酒的话，本身就是个能褪下一切伪装的好东西。你方才问咱为什么不出手？面对一段紧密到严丝合缝的关系，咱也只有发点小心思作祟的照片来泄愤了呐。”

“我现在要来跟你玩个猜谜游戏，迦尔纳，”梅林的声音听上去有些焦躁，“你一定还被蒙在鼓里，什么都不知道。”

“……你在说什么。”迦尔纳站在自家落地窗前，夕阳映在屋对面的大厦。

“那看来我猜对了，”梅林长叹一口气，“现在换你猜，阿周那去哪里了？”

他皱眉：“今天是工作日，他还在般度。”

“这都快七点了他不下班吗？你，你快思考一下啊。”

“……”迦尔纳坐回了沙发，“那是他家，他想什么时候走都没问题。我知道他经常加班。”

“——难怪他们那一家子把他吹得跟神似的结果是个工作狂吗？”梅林放慢了语速，“其实我这通电话是打来质问你的，不过看样子你还真什么都不知道，所以算了。”

“出什么事情了？”迦尔纳不由得严肃起来。

“……”

他听出梅林几欲开口告知，却又放弃，他足足等待对方了十几秒，那个男人这才说道：

“不应该由我来说。”

“……不好意思？”

“总之就先这样，我晚点再打给你，到时候不要不理我哦。”梅林擅自挂掉了电话。

迦尔纳也不多作停留，径直拨打了给阿周那的号码，却收到了对方的关机提示。他将手机换到另一只手上，又打了般度那座办公楼的接待电话，居然也是占线。

“……”

那没什么好犹豫的了，他拿上车钥匙和外套，离开住处。

阿周那承认自己有一点电子产品依赖症。就像现在，在他身上唯一的一部手机不得不关机的情况下，他有些焦虑。

——因为谁晓得这幢办公楼会突然拉响防空警报啊？

警报响起的时候他待在奎师那的办公室，因为这人突然说有个宝贝要给他看。现在可好，大楼全部拉闸，哪儿也去不了，他们俩就只能躲在奎师那新买的高脚茶几下，常识性地关掉随身电子设备。

“天快黑了。”身边那个男人说道。

“这是演习？”他知道可能性不大。自己好歹是个高层，大楼演习这种事他怎么可能不事先得知。

“可能是谁不小心触动了警报吧？耐心等排查结束吧，阿周那。”奎师那眺望窗外，“街上人来人往的，很明显只有我们这里才响了警报，所以意外触发可能性比较大。”

最好不要让他知道这是什么恶作剧：“嗯。”

“你看上去很不耐烦，阿周那，明明这段时间来我们之间的相处少了很多。”夜幕缓慢降临，阿周那逐渐看不清对方的面部表情，而奎师那的语调总是那么平静，令他难以察觉对方的本意。

“我不耐烦的，只是浪费时间这点。”阿周那凑近看手表，才发现他们在这里待了快有一个小时。

“难道下班有什么安排吗？”奎师那问他。

“没什么安排。”跟迦尔纳见面。

“……嘛。”也许是认同了浪费时间这点，奎师那站起身来，去对面的办公桌上拿了份文件——那应该就是之前跟阿周那说过的“宝贝”。他将文件丢给阿周那，又递了个手电筒过去。

“万一不是意外或者恶作剧什么的，我们很容易就会被发现。”阿周那摇了摇那手电筒。

“这不有你在吗。”

阿周那盯着他，不说话。

“好了好了，我有枪，”奎师那又坐回他的身边，“不是你说浪费时间的吗？”

无所事事的感觉在海滩那段时间就体会了个透彻，阿周那也不再提出异议，直接打开纸袋拿出文件后才打开了手电筒。

看到那个熟悉的名字，他猛地咬住自己的嘴唇，以防自己的气息出现令奎师那察觉的过激变化。

那是一份新闻发布会的演讲草稿，一开始就确定必须由贡蒂本人亲自出席——因为其内容是她公开宣布与迦尔纳的血缘关系。

“毫无意义，”阿周那举着那份文件，“迦尔纳都已经三十岁了，现在认亲会不会有点晚？他根本不需要什么抚养权。”

“……我知道你们五个看到这个可能不会冷静，但你是最不应该的，阿周那，”奎师那提醒他，“抚养权，谁还在意那种东西。贡蒂要做的，只是宣布他其实是我们的人罢了。”

“——哦，我以为我是最后一个知道的，奎师那？我的兄弟还不知道吗？”阿周那放下文件，他的语气变得冲撞，“好啊，我明白了，这份文件根本就是你写的。”

“是我写的，阿周那，是我写的。你先听我说。”奎师那将手放在他的肩上，“她太明白多加一个哥哥对你们五兄弟来说影响有多大，但这也算是她毕生的夙愿了。因此她拜托我草拟这么一份讲稿。而且那是很久以前的事情了，无论何时她都觉得不是时候，所以一直封存着。”

“那么是现在？那家伙都要结婚了！”尽管他知道梅林会从中作梗。

“那段时间你不在，天晓得令堂看到新闻的时候情绪有多激动。‘难道我连我自己骨肉要结婚了的消息都只能靠媒体来知晓吗’，她是这么说的，便求我再把这份尘封已久的讲稿找出来，”奎师那叹了口气，“而且，我要没猜错的话，她应该已经跟不列颠那边联系上了。”

“你说什么？”阿周那僵住了。

“啊，这样会好一点吧？如果迦尔纳是以养父母家的背景与莫德雷德结婚，到了那种君主制国家一定会被看不起；贡蒂还是有冷静考虑过的，是时候要给他的背景加点码了。”

该死，偏偏现在他将手机关机了。可事态变化至此，奎师那还在自己身边，他开与不开都不是办法，梅林估计已经打了好几个电话来询问了。

“我反对。你知道我跟他关系有多差，让我喊他兄长？”阿周那用着不屑的语气说道。

“我得说我很久没见到这么孩子气的你了，很久很久，”对方低声说道，“我以为船上那次以后，你们的关系似乎缓和了一些。”

“那是——”

“酒吞的酒，我知道，”奎师那将话题拉了回来，“就这么让你心神不定吗，这件事情？得利的并不只有迦尔纳，还有我们。那不仅仅是给迦尔纳的背景加码，对般度也是一样的。”

“当他加入难敌那边时，便无限疏远他……当他能与王室扯上关系时，再丢出王牌拉拢对方、吗……”他自语道。

“这话也只能在我面前说了，贡蒂听到会伤心落泪吧。”

迦尔纳听到就不会伤心吗？阿周那苦涩地扪心自问。

“而且，对付难敌的话，这是一步重要的棋，让他无子可动，最终将他彻底将死……这应该是你们所期望的才是。”奎师那轻声道。

阿周那没有回应。

过了很久，在夜幕彻底降临，周围几幢写字楼的灯光一格一格地亮起来时，奎师那再度开口：

“告诉我，阿周那，你到底在迷茫些什么？”

身边的这个男人，一如既往，将他看了个透彻。

“失去一个好敌手？”他思绪万千，随口搪塞道。

“你自己都不确定，不足以让我信服。”

“……是啊，为什么呢？”阿周那低声喃喃。

四周突然传来一阵电器的启动音，室内的白光灯也自动打开，危机排除，大楼恢复供电。

这一下也把阿周那给弄清醒了，他连忙起身。

“没什么好问的，奎师那，”他将那份文件整理好，放回袋子里，“我的兄弟们要是知道这个消息，肯定也会像我一样震惊，别以为我们随时都做好的准备里包含这个。”

“这倒也是，你们都不喜欢他。”他也站了起来。

阿周那歪了歪头，以示认同，将那份文件放在了他的桌上：“那我回去了。”

“嗯。”他发现奎师那在笑，那种平静的、淡淡的微笑——难道刚才他一直在用这样的表情与自己交流吗？

现在的阿周那的确是心里有鬼，就连这多年的旧识都忌惮了起来。“顺便问一下，母亲打算什么时候开这个新闻发布会？”

“等与不列颠方达成一致的辞令后。”他答道。

“哦。”阿周那打开了门。

“已知大楼封锁缘由，我在你家等你。”迦尔纳给他留了一个未接来电和一个这样的短信。阿周那丝毫不怀疑梅林已经将事实告知对方，现在他唯一能做的就是尽量快地赶回家。

他打开了家门，看到了自己同母异父的兄长坐在沙发上，那是十分端正的坐姿，无可挑剔。迦尔纳在看手机，紧锁眉头地看，显然那不是什么娱乐花边新闻——哪怕是他看到自己的那些花边新闻时，都不曾有这种表情。阿周那的心跳越来越快，他径直走上前，他所接受过的教育不允许他如此无礼……但他还是这样做了。

他一把夺过迦尔纳的手机。

——对方在阅览的东西，正是自己举着手电筒看的那份。

他与迦尔纳对视了。对方不再眉头紧锁，因为他看到了自己。他看上去没什么精神……明明他无时无刻都是那样目光炯炯，此刻不如往常，什么东西剥夺了这份精神。而阿周那，很明白那是什么。

他退出文件浏览页面，看见发信人的号码并不在迦尔纳的联系人里，但那串数字实在是太眼熟了；而发信时间，也几乎与自己从大楼里走出时重合。

他走到门口，将自家的大门关好上锁。接着，再把迦尔纳的手机关机，搁在一边。仿佛下定决心一般，他脱掉自己外套，随意扯掉领带。

阿周那伸手拥住他，一遍又一遍地吻他。对方的喉结动了动，他回吻了自己，如他所愿，或是他们二人所愿，他们的身体又一次地交缠在一起。


	14. 我的____与我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结惹 后一篇是本子限定的番外公开

奎师那早就看穿错漏百出的他了。

若是过去的阿周那，一定会赞成这个决定——哪怕他视迦尔纳为眼中钉。因为这是对家族有利的事情，更是母亲的夙愿，没有反驳的理由。拥有私欲对他而言是奢侈，他的一切行动必须要以集团利益为重。自出生以来，他就被绑定上了关系和身份，无法改变。

阿周那变了，直到现在他才发现。这种变化的缘由也很好理解，如果说之前他的一言一行都与家人挂钩，那么在和迦尔纳的交往中，对方始终都只将他视为“个人”……到最后说 是被宠坏了也不差。自始至终，他与迦尔纳的感情都是单纯地在宣泄个体的渴求，这对于阿周那本人而言是稀罕的，也是维持这段感情的关键要素。

世界上再没有其他人能够这样对他了。

爱恨就像一枚硬币——老生常谈，却完美适用在他们身上。互相攀比成性，较劲了一整个学生时代这件事本身居然还成了难敌雇佣迦尔纳的超绝加分项，原以为终生不共戴天，可这一切却在迦尔纳牵起他的手时发生改变。

身边一阵动静，迦尔纳醒了。

他们最后还是到了床上，然后在这张床上清醒，面对现实。阿周那眯着眼睛装睡——完全出自本能，因为他在害怕，害怕知道迦尔纳的想法。

那个男人下了床，窗外泄进来些路灯光，阿周那能将他的身体曲线看个明了，他从不驼背，是个无论做什么都一板一眼的男人。

迦尔纳将窗帘拉上，又回头望了望，接着便走进浴室，水声接踵而至。

完全回到过去已经不可能了，于他而言最好的出路无非是回到梅林的计划中，静待梅林给世人带来惊天大反转。可一切都在母亲介入的时候发生了变化，哪怕是现在，母亲也不能完全左右家族的动向，般度真正看中的，同样也是奎师那看中的，只有迦尔纳身份的升值。

从梅林那件事也能看出来了，那家伙，没错，洗澡的那个家伙，完完全全不会在意被人利用的这件事本身。啊，没准还会反问一句，什么“像我这样的男人也有供你使用的价值吗”之类的。

——有啊！多了去了！给我有点自觉好吗？！

被自己的脑内活动气到不打一处来的阿周那索性从床上坐起，将手指伸进了自己的发间。

更何况，这次般度甚至多了母亲作为砝码。这对迦尔纳来说太诱人了，这不仅仅是母亲的夙愿，更是迦尔纳本人的夙愿。在这样一个实现愿望的机会面前，阿周那很明白，自己那同母异父的恋人是可以什么都不顾的，跟莫德雷德结婚也好，与梅林为敌也罢。

最可怕的是，自己选择遗忘多时的血缘关系到时候会被无限强调。他能够一下子从与自己对等的宿敌（恋人）变成自己需要无条件服从的兄长（恋人）。

脑内思绪乱作一团，差点变成理性蒸发的预兆。

迦尔纳从浴室里出来了，只随便在腰上围了条浴巾。

两人对视了一眼。

“浴室空出来了。”他道。

阿周那知道此刻自己望向对方的眼神一定很木讷，倒不如说就是蠢。若是之前那种情况，他大可以直接强迫对方改变主意，可现在偏偏牵涉到最敏感的那部分，他无论如何都狠不下心再去左右迦尔纳的想法了。

“迦尔纳，我后悔之前去你家了。”

“哪次？”

他想了想：“第一次也好，第二次也罢。”

迦尔纳蹙眉，陷入沉默。

“所以，请忘掉我们这层隐秘的关系，”他走进浴室，对那人扯了扯嘴角，“找回你的本心，再去做出选择。”

这么说着，他锁上了浴室的门。

——真是矫情啊，这话说得。

他以为出浴室以后就见不到迦尔纳了，谁知这人把衣服穿上了，坐在床上等他……等下，怎么连床单都给拿掉了，虽说的确脏了就是。

“我拿去洗了。”果然。

说不惊喜是骗人的，但这心情也被对方投来的目光斩灭一半，那是比以往都要凌厉的眼神。他不服输地瞪回去。

迦尔纳将手里的干净衣物甩过来，示意穿上。

“你……”

“穿上。”

“……”

待他穿好那套宽松的衣服，两人坐在光秃秃的床垫上，继续对视。

“就当我们之间什么都没发生过吧。”迦尔纳这么说道。

夜间寂静，阿周那甚至能听到楼下洗衣机的作业声：“……嗯？”

“在我要当你的兄长之前，还有另一件事是我无论如何都不能放下的。”

他举着手机，拨打了一个电话，还开了免提。对方应答得很快，手机霎时传出有节奏的噪音，至少有一点可以确认：迦尔纳很了解这个人的作息。

“迦尔纳？你不睡觉的吗？”堪称轰鸣的音乐声里，那个男人几乎是吼着对他说道。

——天哪！难敌。

“我开了免提，”看样子迦尔纳已是见怪不怪，“有点事要说。”

“——啊？”

“有点事要说。”

男人不再应答，只闻音乐声越来越小，几乎听不见的时候，他才开口道：“出什么事情了？”

迦尔纳开诚布公，将一切都告诉了电话那头的男人。

“……”阿周那用尽全力给对方使眼色，可他丝毫不理睬。

“……没有第一时间跟你说这事是我的过失，我有事情要跟阿周那解决。”

这可真是无比含蓄的说法了，阿周那双手掩面。

难敌沉默了好一会，最后说道：“那么，你打电话给我的目的是什么？”

迦尔纳一愣。

“是想要我给你建议，还是来跟我告别？”

阿周那撤下一只手，冷眼看着对面的男人。

他反问电话那头的人：“如果我选择般度，你会怎么办？”

“……哎呀……”阿周那又听到了自己最痛恨的那种轻飘飘的声音，“那我应该会很困扰，反正你哪天还得回来收拾东西吧？我估计会带着所有人在你面前哭哦。”

阿周那翻了个白眼。

“哦，那还好。”迦尔纳这么说道。

阿周那白眼差点没翻回来。

“而且我不觉得奎师那会比我待你要好，”这点是真的，哪怕是阿周那也很清楚，“不止是他，还有那一大家子人。尽管你得到了阿周那，但就那家伙的性格——我知道他在听但我就是说了，估计也要变成一副貌是情非的样子。”行了，阿周那想要揍他了。

迦尔纳盯着他：“我……不能说讨厌，但奎师那的话，我并不算中意他。”

“那就是讨厌，我懂。”

“他对阿周那，唯独阿周那，执念大得有些过分了，”这人又回归那种目光炯炯的状态，视线没有离开，“但那种感情不应该和我相同，只是单纯的控制欲罢了。”

阿周那皱眉看他，他还是第一次知道迦尔纳这么想奎师那。仔细回忆一番也着实能够理解：从小到大，不管何时何地，奎师那总能最快掌握的他的所在，甚至是所思所想。他本人倒是习以为常，但要换做迦尔纳这种立场，也确实会……

——不过，好说歹说他也视奎师那为自己人……

“那么我也不喜欢难敌，迦尔纳，”他凑近那架手机，再度瞪了回去，“我今天把话说开，我一直都很嫉妒你这家伙，抱歉，不是你，是迦尔纳。我们尚未接纳你是事实，正因如此我才向往你那种完全自由的立场，可就因为难敌，你开始自缚手脚了。”

赢了！迦尔纳眨眼了！

“我无法做到在般度那边看着你和奎师那维持那种良好的关系。”迦尔纳低声道。

“哦是吗，那我也无法忍受你初来乍到就把坚战大哥的地位一把夺走，所以你还是好好地给我待在难敌那里吧迦尔纳。”话虽如此，阿周那很明白，他要真回去了，取代坚战地位的可能性也不大，换言之处境极其尴尬。

……

三方陷入死一般的寂静。

“……噫。”

难敌打破了沉默：“我不玩了，这电话我后悔接了，你们爱怎么样怎么样吧，啊，这都什么事儿啊。”说着便把电话掐了。

“……你下定决心了吗？”阿周那问他。

“嗯。”迦尔纳摆弄着手机。

“你考虑母亲了吗？”

“考虑了。”

他垂下眼眸，他不知道该说什么。一直以来，阿周那绝不期望与面前这个男人成为兄弟，现在梦想或许终要成真，却无论如何都不能称他为此释然。

“发给我讲稿的人，是奎师那吧。”

“嗯。”

“他连同批注一起发过来了，所以我能看到时间。”

迦尔纳罕见地笑了，那不像是悲哀的笑容，他的的确确，是因为一个微不足道的小细节，才露出此般由衷的微笑：“我曾以为母亲把我忽略了，不是忘记，是选择性忽视。虽不能说毫无想法，但我也完全理解。直到现在，我才发觉……”

“够了，别说了。”他难得有些茫然失措，两种矛盾的感情交织在一起。他唯一想到能做的竟然只有将恋人那样的神情铭记在心。

“对我来说，知道这个就足够了，”迦尔纳耸耸肩，“因为我现在有更重要的人，不论是我的养父母，还是对我有知遇之恩的难敌，甚至是你，阿周那。”

“别再说了，迦尔纳。”他只觉耳根发热，这又是一件死都不能让对方知道的事情之一。他干脆起身朝门口走去，迦尔纳伸了伸脖子——看上去居然还有些无辜。

“我去楼下喝点水，你联系一下梅林如何？”

恋人叫住了他。

“我一直以为，”迦尔纳道，“一定要说‘嫉妒’的话，或许……只有我嫉妒你的份。”

阿周那一愣，随即反应过来。

是啊，正常来想不都应该是这样吗？

他将拇指和食指比成了手枪的姿势，佯作对那人开枪。

“砰。”

迦尔纳应声倒在床垫上，手机落在了一边。

几天过去，梅林实现了他预谋已久的计划：不列颠王室大洗牌。

要说他一介国师何来如此大权，那是先王诏书约束力太强的缘故——梅林早在那时就得到王的信任了。不曾公开露面的他如今高调无比，在完全维护国王的立场上，将她身边的众人全部弹劾一遍，其手段铁腕直球到令所有人瞠目结舌。表面上突如其来且轻而易举，事实上只有很小的一部分人知道他为今天做了多少准备工作——特别是对付摩根勒菲。

“……你怕不是傻子。”莫德雷德扶着行李箱的拉杆，盯着面前的男人，“居然还追到机场来了。”

说着她便朝前面走去，迦尔纳连忙跟上：“我只是觉得无论如何都要跟你说声抱歉。”

“哦，”她嚼着口香糖，“大老远跑来，在十五个镜头和这么多人的注视下你要跟我说抱歉？”

“是二十五个，不，应该还多，有人在用手机偷拍。”迦尔纳环顾四周。

莫德雷德叹了口气，站在办理登记处前排队：“有人跟你说过你很欠揍吗？”

“有。”

“那就对了。你根本不需要跟我道歉，将你卷入这件事的人就是我们……也有可能都在梅林的计划之中，你没有对不起我的地方。趁我还没想真的揍你，赶紧离开吧。”

迦尔纳凝视着面前的女性，很奇怪，预想中会有的愤怒和不甘，在她身上一丝一毫都没有体现。他之前就知道结婚并非出自他们双方的本意，可若不是因为梅林的计划，她也不至于成为一个被强制休假的圆桌骑士。

“除开要有一段时间见不到父王……啊，母后无所谓啦、完全，这点比较遗憾以外。说实话我还挺高兴的，毕竟自由了啊，我现在想做什么事情都可以。等他们冷静了，就会把我召回来的，毕竟我是最强，这点毋庸置疑。”她将护照递向空乘，另一边则对迦尔纳说道，“我还挺喜欢那老淫棍这次编的故事，是我玩弄你，不错不错，是我玩弄你呢！”

在媒体上连载的“花花公子迦尔纳”轶事录也终于迎来了结局：老江湖迦尔纳猎艳不成反遭不列颠国王的私生女狠狠玩弄感情乃至被骗婚。连同被欺骗的还有王室，正因为是“王室”，结婚这种事情才不能只看个人意愿，梅林拿出了一份迦尔纳养父母以及赖光的声明，国王看罢脸色大变。

——自由……吗？

这般便不需要他挂心了。迦尔纳不再跟着莫德雷德，跟她道了别：“你自己一个人小心。”

脚步骤然停止，她扭头对迦尔纳做了个鬼脸：

“谁告诉你我是一个人了？”

说罢，扬长而去。

阿周那习惯性地查看手机。

网络上热议的话题是痴心迦尔纳一改花花公子面貌甚至追到机场，去见莫德雷德最后一面，不少人拍下了莫德雷德离别前对他做鬼脸的一幕。

他笑得停不下来，甚至扶住了车门。

这确确实实令人发笑，可他的笑颇有些醉翁之意不在酒的意思。阿周那定然不是在嘲笑他的恋人，而是……

——终于结束了。

仿佛受到了某种指引，阿周那将车开到那个河岸。当初就是在这里，他和迦尔纳放下了一切，握住了手。

他下车，直面那璀璨夜景，和夜间凉爽的风，江面平静一如既往。

如何荒诞如何盛大的闹剧，都在今天终于落幕。不如说他庆幸最终的一切都来得如此迅速（且不论不列颠那边的突发情况，尽管这也是催化剂之一），因为只要他还决心与迦尔纳站在一起，解决某些伦理问题就是他们必须要跨过的一关。

他看着手机里那张照片，被甩了鬼脸的迦尔纳一脸平静。阿周那也不再笑了，他凝视着恋人的侧颜，脑海里控制不住地波澜四起。珍惜当下是另一回事，他已经开始想未来的事情了。

这时候当事人给他打来了电话。

“嗯。”他应道。

“你在哪？”对方倒是冷静。

“你猜猜看？”阿周那看了一眼江对面的大楼，“我不在家，也不在工作。”

“哦，那范围小了很多。”

今天是个意义非凡的日子，阿周那毫不怀疑对方能够找到这里——这也是迦尔纳十分钟以后做到的事情，还附带了两杯黑咖啡。

“这倒是完美。”阿周那低声道。

“什么？”

“没事，”他接过咖啡，“怎么样？他们让你见母亲吗？”

“见到了。”

阿周那注意到他西装革履，一丝不苟的模样，无比隆重。“母亲应该被吓了一跳吧。”

恋人沉默了一会，点了点头。

“要说之前都是母亲愧对你，那么现在你辜负了她，也算是一报还一报了。”

与般度达成共识的事情被梅林强行压了下来，电光石火间拆散了那对诡异的婚配。这样一来，奎师那不得不重新考虑起认亲的必要性，大家都当无事发生过。

迦尔纳对此话不置可否。隔了很久，他才道：“我永远都不会是你的兄长了。”

“我知道。”

“我看中真实，阿周那，可我同时也明白所谓‘名义’的重要性，”迦尔纳沉声道，“无论我们现在的关系有何变化，我都不会变成你血缘上的亲人了。”

阿周那听罢，朝他伸出了手——他之前也这么做。迦尔纳拿掉一只手套，搭上了他的手。

“听着，我们是恋人，这点没错？”

“我们是恋人。”

阿周那后悔了，他偏好意会了事，现在这发言让他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了：“唔，我不想弄成宣誓来着。”

“我不讨厌，继续。”

阿周那企图松开那只手，却反被牢牢抓住。

想要捏爆咖啡的冲动再次出现，他只好换了个说法：“……我们会发展到今天这个地步，难道是因为我们有血缘关系？”

“很显然不是。”

他望向身边的男人，与其对视。那对相牵的手垂下，靠在车灯上，十指相扣。

“等会回去我要开在前面。”

迦尔纳看上去愣了下，才明白自己在说两部车的问题。

“回哪里？”

“你家吧。”

“为什么？”

“这有什么好问的？”

“你不喜欢把车停在路边。”

“是啊，没错，”他看向对岸，组织了下语言，“我之前说了点错话。既然如此，弥补一下好了。”

“你知道我不会在意的。”

“是我在意。”

“那么，欢迎。”恋人喝尽了那杯咖啡。

【END】


	15. 我的恋人身高与我相差无几因此和他走在一起的时候挑选鞋子要慎重

迦尔纳将车停在一处隐蔽的地方，棕榈树给予了足够的屏障。

这是位于郊区的一座庄园。此刻临近午夜，这座建筑依旧灯火通明，按照他那位恋人的发来的短讯，宴会已近尾声，自己便尽可能快地赶往这里接他回去。今天说好阿周那会在自己家过夜，做他的司机也无可非议。

他解锁手机，将自己的位置分享给对方。

不消五分钟，他看到阿周那向这走来，连同一个女人。迦尔纳仔细辨认了下，发觉是尼禄，那个和阿周那有点生意往来的女主持人尼禄·克劳狄乌斯。

两人似乎在谈话，站在车的副驾侧聊了会。尼禄还想窥探一下司机是谁，但迦尔纳前几天刚给这辆新车贴了车膜，她看不到什么的……他只好礼节性地放下车窗，跟尼禄打了个招呼。谁知她竟然几步小跑到自己这边了，阿周那倒干脆地坐进了车里。

“你好呀。”她的手从窗外伸进来。尼禄身着白色的晚装，一如既往华丽无比。

迦尔纳摘下墨镜，望向她。

“余喜欢你的墨镜，是那种避光镜吗？”她趴在车窗上看着自己。

“是。”他回答道。刚才开进来的时候车太多了，不少开大灯的。

尼禄看上去犹豫了下：“唔，虽然这话不太适合在这里说，但余见到你的话还算稀罕事吧？就是想先来一个口头道歉。”

“车的事吗？”准确地说，是已经报废的上一辆车。

“嗯，说实话余都打算赔你一辆了，可阿周那说你买了新的，这辆也不错呢，是红色的，”她笑了下，“但也犯难了……该怎么补偿你比较好呢？”

说起迦尔纳这辈子都不会后悔的事情，那晚借车给尼禄她们绝对是其中一件。就算被尼禄开进楼里还撞到报废，换阿周那心甘情愿搭上他的手也值了。

“你没有受伤就好，”迦尔纳说道，“我之前就说过了，不需要赔偿。”

尼禄瞪大眼睛，一副惊奇的神色：“你是说过，余记得。可那是一辆车啊？”

有点对不起难敌就是了：“那辆车也是别人送我的。”

“唔唔唔……好吧？”尼禄直起了身子，叉着腰，“这样反倒给余感觉欠了不小的人情债呢。”

“抱歉。”

她歪了歪头：“你和阿周那真是两种性格，或许这种就是传说中的互补型恋人吧！”

——互补型恋人？

迦尔纳扭头看副驾驶位上的男人，瞪大眼睛的那个变成了阿周那。

“那今晚就不打扰你们了，找个机会跟你正式道歉一下！那就这样！”不顾回应如何，这位漂亮的主持界皇帝昂首挺胸地向他们道别。在迦尔纳快要关上车窗的时候，尼禄突然看到了什么人，兴高采烈地跑走了。

“奏者！”

顺着她的方向看去，那是个穿百褶裙的少女，棕色的卷发很是漂亮。

“那位是？”

“岸波白野。”阿周那这才脱下手套和西装外套，一齐丢到了后座上，摆弄起安全带来。

“……岸波白野不是男人吗？”就算是迦尔纳也不禁一愣，看着窗外尼禄像鸡啄米一样吻着那个女孩。

“男的那个，就是你的车撞进去那家的主人，叫岸浪白野。算是机缘巧合，就差一个字。”阿周那将安全带插进槽里。

迦尔纳这才想起发动车子，离开这里。

“那玉藻……”

阿周那仿佛猜到他会问什么：“你多久没看社交网络了？”

“快一个月。”实话实说。

“行吧。”

“怎么了？”

恋人叹了口气。“没怎么，之前玉藻放过她和岸浪的合照。”

“这是怎么回事？”迦尔纳将空调调低了些，“怎么又变成了岸浪白野。”

“啊啊，怎么说呢，”阿周那看着手机，“大概就是，她们俩不约而同地使用网络维持与某两个未曾谋面者的紧密关系。这两个人名字很相近，一个使用了真名，一个在原名的基础上做了点改动。她俩误以为‘岸波白野’脚踏两条船，实际上是个误会，就这样。”

“误会吗……那岸浪白野为什么不在第一时间解释清楚？”他很快抓住了重点。

“在还没来得及反应之前，一辆红色的跑车就冲进家里来了。可能正想开口的时候，玉藻就已经出手了吧？”阿周那对着脖子比划了两下，“他也很辛苦啊。”

“嗯。”迦尔纳赞同道。

接着两人便不再说话，阿周那将椅背推后了些，伸了个懒腰，便舒舒服服地靠在了座椅上。

“很累吗？”

“还好。”余光能感受到恋人投过来的视线。“别小看我。”

“我并没有，”迦尔纳顿了顿，“那么，今晚……”

“可以。”对方干脆地给了回答。

“在哪都可以吗？”他有他自己的打算，他衷心希望阿周那会同意这个计划。

“什么？”阿周那思考了一会，“怎样都可以，就是别再试图把我抱起来了，迦尔纳。”

自己的计划似乎并没有包含这个，迦尔纳点了点头：“没问题。”

周围逐渐加深的黑暗，意味着他们行驶的地方越来越荒凉，离城市则愈发有些距离。

他在思考身边的人还有多久爆发，也许不需要那么久……五、四、三、二……

“我有理由相信你迷路了，迦尔纳，”阿周那坐起身来，指着窗外，“你想带我去哪？”

“你不是说怎样都可以吗？”他拐了个弯，顺势下坡，“我没有迷路，应该。”

阿周那沉默下来，他借着大灯观察四周，发现附近是个树林。“听着，虽然我是说怎样都可以……如果，是在，有空调的地方……我会，更感激您，”那人一字一顿道，“我还没有……意识到，您在想如此原始的玩法。”

恋人误解了什么，这是很明显的事情，观察他这般讶异的表情也不失为一件乐事……自己是不是变得坏心眼起来了呢？当然这也只会是“对阿周那限定”的隐藏一面。

迦尔纳关掉大灯，四周涌来的昏暗有些陌生——不过借着不远处的路灯依旧可以将彼此看个朦胧；接着他将空调开到最大，冷风席卷了二人。

聪明如自己的恋人兼宿敌，他很快明白自己的意思，长长地叹了口气，伸手熄了火。

“你不是需要空调吗？”迦尔纳松开了安全带，这么问道。

“那我也不想回去的时候因为没油抛锚，何况这里已经够凉快了。”他松着自己的领带，“后座？”

“不，你上来。”他拍了拍腿。

“得了吧，我又不是女人，驾驶位对于两个男人来说也太挤了，迦尔纳。”恋人不屑道。

——这是个很好解决的问题。

他将座椅往后调，再像阿周那之前做的那样，让椅背向后调整，只不过这次幅度大了很多，几乎可以当成一张单人床。可迦尔纳还是坐着，这次他朝身边那位说过“怎样都可以”的恋人邀请道：

“你现在可以过来了。”

那人笑了起来，令自己诧异。

“出了什么问题吗？”

“只是觉得我们开始直面自己的欲望这点，怎么说……”阿周那顺着自己的鬓角，欲言又止。他在自己面前展露笑容的次数越来越多，这个月已经是第64次了，就算再来无数次都看不够。

他伸手抚摸阿周那的面颊，恋人将手搭了上来——理智瞬间土崩瓦解。

“别用那种眼神看着我，”这么说着，阿周那像只猫一般攀了过来，“这种……比言语还容易理解的眼神。”车内稍显拥挤的环境也没有让恋人的行动变得笨拙，他跨坐在迦尔纳的腿上，与他相拥。

迦尔纳贪婪地将脸埋进恋人的胸前，熟悉的男士香水味道令他安心。

“好挤。”他这才注意到阿周那的脑袋顶着天花板，他的神情很不自然，显然是还没适应。

迦尔纳拉着他躺下，与他接吻。阿周那很喜欢这唇齿间的交流，便主动了许多，颇有气势地进攻着。他的手顺着恋人的腰抚摸下去，毫不避讳地感受着对方的臀部线条。

阿周那意识到什么，顺势坐了起来，将自己的手抓回来：“等下，你确定我们不会被人看见吗？”

“我前几天刚贴的车膜。”恋人用了好些力道抓着自己。

“我知道……我是说，”他松开了自己，“车会晃动……的吧？”迦尔纳后悔没开灯了，他并不能完全看清恋人的表情，着实可惜。

“放心吧，我之前来看过。”这是蓄谋已久的事情。尽管他俩的关系还是不可能完全公开，凡事还是小心为好。他将手伸向后座摸索着：“——如果你想让它晃动的话。”

“……”

想不到吧，就算是他也是懂得调情的。他原以为自己哪个部位会被恼羞成怒的恋人重击， 谁知什么都没发生。那么接下的这个至少会让他有更多反应：他将那东西放到了恋人的手中。那是一个用硅胶包裹在外的椭圆状电子器具，不大不小刚刚好，是能够“放进去”的。

迦尔纳起身，朝对方展示了一下手里的遥控器，做好对面爆发的心理准备，沉声道：“拜托了。”

“……拜托什么……”

“我想看你在这里使用这个东西。”他伸手解开阿周那马甲上的纽扣。

“不管怎样，我都觉得这预谋多时了啊……”他甚至听到恋人磨牙齿的声音，“谁教你的？”

“我就一定要被人刻意教才会吗？别忘了，我也是正常男人。”迦尔纳下一步着手为恋人解开皮带，试图脱下他的裤子，“往后靠一些，阿周那。”

谢天谢地，他非常顺从地照做了：“……的确是正常男人没错，但您可是迦尔纳啊？”

“所以你在小看我十几年的爱恋吗？”他将那条西裤丢在了一边，面前的恋人除了一件披着的衬衫以外，再无任何衣着。

“哦，你现在又把这件事提出来了？我可能还没跟你明确过，现在就趁机说一下吧，那个时候我完全没有意识到你的想法……我很抱歉？我还以为我们是真的只想把对方打败的宿……”

“抬腿，再分开一点。”迦尔纳抚摸着恋人光滑的腿根。

“你做梦吧。就这么狭小的空间你还指望像在床上一样？”

迦尔纳将恋人往后推，好让他将私密的地方展露在自己面前——会不会有些粗暴了呢？阿周那只能抓住方向盘，勉强稳住身体。他干脆将车内的灯打开，恋人在小空间里展现的胴体一览无余。

“……你达到目的了。”

他看得出来阿周那面颊发红，自己估计也差不多，能感受到气血正在上涌。他也准备好了那透明的浓稠液体，将其抹在那需要扩张的地方。他明白今天的阿周那比以往乖巧许多的原因了，恋人已然很有感觉，那根略有精神的东西就是最好的证据。

他将椭圆形的物什……好吧，就是跳蛋，抵在了那穴口。

阿周那动了动：“这里是真的太挤了，迦尔纳，我的脚要麻了。”他将双腿探到座椅两边，一切发生得猝不及防，他似乎是踩到了什么意料之外的东西，靠背猛地弹起，就算是迦尔纳也始料未及。他不得已压向恋人——阿周那差点儿从方向盘上滑了下来，还好自己捞住了他，还死死抓住了那瓶还没合上盖子的润滑液，以及遥控器。

“——喂！”听上去对方有些生气，靠背到方向盘的距离一下子缩短，两人死死地贴在了一起。

他听到恋人大口大口地喘气。哪怕是自己，突然这般也吓了一跳，他吻了吻阿周那的面颊以示安慰。

“……啊……喂、唔嗯……”阿周那却在试图推开他。

“不行，我摸不到调节，你等一下。”迦尔纳向后探索着，却发现怀里的人抖得更厉害了。

“呜呜、那个……那个……啊、嗯啊……”他是真的在发抖，像是触电了一般，“迦尔纳……迦尔纳……啊啊……”

他恍然大悟。一看手里的遥控器，刚才事发突然，没注意便打开了开关，那东西就这么滑进去了。迦尔纳按着向下箭头的按钮，谁知恋人的反应更激烈了。

阿周那的身体很热，他用腿夹住了自己，泪水自他眼角溢出，不愧是情趣玩具，几下就可以让他如此进入状态……等会。

“呜呜、呜啊……啊……”

——等……

“混蛋、迦尔纳……啊……我会去的……啊……呜呜、那个东西……哈啊……”

他的身体也在发热，但现在要先想办法停下跳蛋。是遥控器拿反了吗？迦尔纳又试了试往上箭头的按钮。

“——啊啊啊啊、啊……不行、不行了……”他痉挛了起来，眼神甚至开始涣散。看样子那机器反而在阿周那的体内动得更欢了。

迦尔纳有些尴尬：“稍等，我研究一下……”毕竟是第一次使用。

“你、呜……停……停下……哈啊……”

“马上。”他翻转着那个遥控器。

“别、呜……别！呜……啊……哈啊……不要、嗯啊……”他扬起了头。而自己则放弃面前的遥控器作战，索性继续探索着座位调节。阿周那几乎是摊在了方向盘上，炙热的欢息不绝于耳。

迦尔纳做到了！他终于将座椅调了回来，在阿周那就要趴在自己身上的时候抓住了跳蛋延伸出来的那条线，将其拔出，丢在一边。

“——呜。”恋人惊叫一声，竟然有那么丝悲鸣的味道。

说他心里没点愧疚是不可能的，迦尔纳连忙把遥控器里的电池拆了，丢在一边。

再看能与自己拉开距离的阿周那，对方已经被那颗小小的跳蛋弄得不成样子。男人满面潮红，溢出的润滑液滴落在自己的裤子上，尤其是那性器涨得生硬，蓄势待发的模样。

“……你真是天才，迦尔纳。”他咬住自己的手指，再松开，“在我要去的最后一刻把那东西拿出来。”

“……”他竟然不知道该说什么好。

恋人靠在了迦尔纳身上：“差点就要被那种玩具弄到射精了。”说着，他咬住了自己的耳朵，不带一点力气，像是在含着。

迦尔纳的气息与他一样粗重，他眼瞅着遥控器的电池从座椅掉进了门边上的缝隙里。

恋人应该也看到了，便不留情面地将他压在椅背上：“你现在最好已经硬了。”

迦尔纳连忙点头。

“呜啊……”

男人扶着他的肩，一下子坐了下去，肉穴温暖且紧致，让自己精神一震。恋人也扬起了头，显然很有感觉的模样。

他舔舐着自己的嘴唇，现在看上去更有侵略性的应该是身上的这位。阿周那开始了动作，他的腰牵引着二人的交合，这样的姿态令迦尔纳挪不开眼，车内的二人喘着粗气，渴望在对方身上倾泻欲望。

他能感受到那甬道猛地收紧，夹得自己都不由得有些吃痛。

迦尔纳瞪着身上的恋人，对方似乎得逞了，得意地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我记得……嗯……第一次骑在你上面的时候，我还很不习惯。”阿周那又开始了动作，“现在看，也不过如此……只是把你当马骑，迦尔纳。”确实，只是换了另一个视角看阿周那骑马时的模样，只不过是赤裸版本的。不对，谁骑马会骑到流泪的呢？

“你要是还有……余裕说话，阿周那……”他的性器被紧紧地包裹住了，“那就来聊点别……”他被扇了一巴掌，虽然身上那人没用多少力。这下子充斥自己胸腔的可不止欲火了，在他要有下一步动作时，阿周那看准机会捂住了他的嘴。

“闭嘴，你是我的马。”

恋人的笑容诡异——或许不是那么诡异，阿周那只是露出了恶作剧的笑容——像是要把自己扼到窒息。他浑身都是破绽，因为他加快了下半身的动作，被侵犯后穴的他是个摇摇欲坠的骑手。

“哦……呜、嗯……我感觉整辆车都在摇……迦尔纳，”他缓了会，“我敢打包票外面能看得非常明显。”

他拍了拍对方的臀部，示意他继续。

“……”

男人似乎找到对付他的办法了，迦尔纳那涨得生疼的性器被外部压力再度蹂躏，这就算了，阿周那松开他的嘴，取而代之的是他自己的嘴唇。正如他之前所说，他们对待自己欲望变得更加正面且积极，这不是坏事，换去年今日迦尔纳连想都不敢想有一天他和阿周那会在驾驶位上做爱，他的舌头还与自己的绞在一起。但话又说回来了，任由恋人这么蹂躏自己却让他产生了些许逆反心理，要知道他可是迦尔纳，对任何事物都无过多执念——除了阿周那。

他抱住恋人，阿周那显然已经大汗淋漓……他的手往上移动着，弄乱恋人的头发。在对方支持不住的时候，将性器拔了出来……好的，阿周那很快意识到了什么，现在的他已经不是平日里各种方面都如狼似虎的男人了，果然这种情况下还是自己比较强，他将恋人按在了车窗上，借力撑起了身子，得以再度将他压在身下。

“……你……”

阿周那欲言又止，只能掩面道：“认真的吗，你刚才是把我压在车窗上吗？”

他点了点头。

恋人两脚朝天，一只抵在了车前窗，另一只靠在副驾驶位上。他的声音听上去有点奇怪：“你要么不会察言观色，要么就是在折磨我。”

“抱歉。”迦尔纳将手向后座探去，“其实我还买了一个……”

“什么都好，让我高潮就行。”身下的人抚摸他的身体，说着惊世骇俗的话，“有点像……喝醉酒，就是……唔，我觉得我现在思路很清楚，只是我的感觉……实际上我现在的想法理应很疯狂才对……”

“嗯。”

“你从来没像今晚这样折磨过我。”

“嗯。”

“嗯什么嗯，你先给我插进来。”

他再次挺入恋人的体内，身下的人发出了高调的叹息。阿周那揽住他的腰，而他的则配合自己主动地扭动起来。

迦尔纳终于找到了那东西，那是个看上去十分柔软的白色物事，长度正好。这对他而言不是容易的事情，一边要用力挺入、安抚身下已经难以忍耐的阿周那（他有理由相信恋人确实不剩什么理智了，从自己拿出飞机杯的那一刻起，那个阿周那居然双目放光地盯着)；一边还得给那杯子放入润滑。

“居然、嗯……居然要两边一起……”

“嗯，你反感吗？”他猛地挺进了整根，阿周那叫了起来，双手抓住了靠垫。

“让我射精、嗯……让我射出来就好了。”

阿周那盯着自己，的确是有些可怜兮兮的眼神……难以置信，而他的性器已然蓄势待发。

“同意，我也想射。”他吻着男人的耳垂，将那用品缓慢地插在那根硬挺的东西上，对方的呼吸变得急促。迦尔纳希望这不会辜负恋人的期待。

“男人难道不是一天到晚都在想射精的事情吗？”身下的人笑了，说着平日里绝对不会言表的话语。

迦尔纳按下了开关，那飞机杯发出运作的声音。

“唔唔唔——？！”阿周那弓起了腰，自己趁机抓住了他。“自动的、呜……是好紧……”

“你的里面也很紧……”他探到阿周那的那个敏感点，能够感受到来自那边的震动。恋人大口大口地呼吸着，唾液不自觉地从嘴角流出。迦尔纳贪婪地舔去，重新占有了恋人的嘴唇。

“啊……哈啊……喘不上气、迦尔纳……”对方试图推开他，但他已经没了任何力气。那具深色的美妙胴体无力地瘫软在驾驶位上，一阵阵地因为自己的冲撞与机器的玩弄而痉挛。

“……跟我说一下详细。”

“呜、呜呜……”

“一天到晚……的那个……”他不会放过这个点的，肉体的快感先放一边，大脑正在因为这句话而感到兴奋异常。

“说不出来……呜、想射……想射……啊啊……”恋人捂住了嘴，他哭出来了，“不行、呜……不行了……前面好紧，后面要被……混蛋，你……”

真是无比可爱……这样只会起到反效果，他并不想折磨阿周那，他想比这世上任何人都要疼爱对方，可被侵犯到哭泣出来的表情实在是太犯规了，他很明白对方不是因为痛苦，而是彻彻底底的快感。

他将自动飞机杯的频率减弱。

“……你到底要我怎样……迦尔纳……”他连抬手的力气都没有了，“杀了你……”

“告诉我吧，阿周那。”他抱住对方，在耳边低语道，“一天到晚……你在想些什么？”

“可怕……迦尔纳，你——拷问……唔。”

他打算将自己硬挺的性器撤出，虽然他现在更想侵犯到阿周那失去理智……但对方说的没错，这就是拷问。只要再推他一把，什么淫乱的话语都可能从自己这位梦寐以求的恋人口中吐露出来。

“——不要，不要……”他的指甲嵌进自己的手臂里，“干我，我会说的……嗯……”

他与阿周那四目相交，刺入他身体的时候，男人发出满意的欢息。

“刚才、嗯……宴会，”他的腰配合自己的动作，“知道之后会做什么了……无论如何都很，嗯……兴奋，没办法冷静，这样下去……不可以……”

“哪怕在宴会上应酬的时候……也想被我侵犯吗？”

阿周那抬起下颚，呻吟变得虚弱却又尖细：

“嗯……是、不……我、啊……”

“阿周那，我很了解你……啊……”里面收紧得厉害，“我知道、唔，你的时间……你早就会……高潮了……”

恋人茫然失措地盯着他，他也不觉得对方能把自己瞧得仔细，因为泪水依旧在他眼眶里打转儿。

“去卫生间……哈啊……嗯……因为要应酬……不能——”

“先去卫生间安慰自己了吗……”

里面骤然收紧，将自己的肉棒紧紧裹住。“——别说、嗯……啊啊……”

迦尔纳任由男人将自己抓出痕迹，他也没剩下多少理智，他只想把自己的欲望完全赤裸地呈现交由对方感受。

他又打开了那飞机杯。“阿周那，阿周那……下次，就在我面前自慰。”

“唔、哈啊……”他扬起头，已经无法回应自己的话了。恋人的胸部剧烈起伏着，自己也是一样，两人很合时宜地同时高潮。阿周那的双手无力的垂下，自己则搂着他亲吻起来。不是任何侵占意义的接吻，只是两人在用唇瓣确认彼此的存在罢了。

“你疯了。”恋人抿住迦尔纳的下嘴唇，随即放开道，“……居然要我在你面前自慰，还我那个高中时期隐藏得很好的纯情迦尔纳。”

难道自己真的如此善于隐藏吗？迦尔纳暗暗吃了一惊，高中的时候他已经不算纯情了，哪怕是现在想的事情也不比当初过分，但这还是先不要让阿周那知道为上。

想到这里，他开口问道：“说起来，你高中的校服还留着吗？”

“我可能猜到你想做什么了，我不。”

“居然有时间限制啊……”

“什么？”

他将飞机杯取下，恋人的精液星星点点地溅落下来。“发情状态。”

“如果我现在还有力气，一定要用腿绞死你。”

他看着对方把那最后一件衬衫脱下：“别信口开河，你的弱点变多了，阿周那。”

那人皱着眉头，问道：“你再说一遍？”

他将手放在阿周那腰上，对方颇为警惕地望着他，像只炸毛的猫……而这只猫刚才还在自己身下纵情享乐。

“我有办法让你兴奋，阿周那，沉溺欲望的你是……”人间杀器，但迦尔纳不能这么说，所以只好重新考虑起了措辞，“和平时不太一样的……”

“很好搞定？”他将额前黑发撇到一边，坐起身来。阿周那又一次抱住了自己，他们交换着呼吸与唾液，对方从他能触及到的最深处开始引诱迦尔纳的欲望——直到舌尖，手上动作的不安分让自己又重新硬了，他引导阿周那的手抚上那根分身……

恋人抓住了它，他倒吸一口凉气。

“某些事情是相对的，迦尔纳，别得意了。”阿周那咬他的鼻尖，“别想让我在车上帮你，我要你硬着开车回去。”

“如果我不答应呢？”他勾起恋人的下巴。

“唔，那像什么‘在你面前自慰’啊，‘高中校服’什么的，免谈吧。”阿周那深吸了口气，“……我的天哪，我在说什么……总之就是这个意思。”

接着，恋人再狠狠亲了他的额头一下。

“成交。”迦尔纳点了点头。不管发展到什么地步，他们二人果然还是能够充分控制彼此——只有谁先出手的差别，然而这般的关系他们都很享受，这已然足够了。


End file.
